


Oblicza śmierci

by carietta, Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Rimming, Te tagi nie oddają całości ficka będzie ciekawie obiecujemy, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.</p><p>/ policyjno-kryminalne!AU z panem komisarzem Stylesem i Louisem Tomlinsonem, który absolutnie nie chce dać o sobie zapomnieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nasz kolejny wspólny, autorski projekt; nadal cięższe klimaty morderstw, ale będzie fajnie!

Tłum gapiów szeptał gorączkowo, a dźwięk zmieszanych głosów przypominał brzęczenie stada rozwścieczonych pszczół. Niektórzy ludzie płakali, inni zakrywali nosy i usta chusteczkami, jakby chcieli odgrodzić się od rozgrywającej się przed nimi sceny. Byli też tacy, którzy w uniesionych wysoko dłoniach trzymali telefony komórkowe, nagrywając wszystko mimo gróźb ze strony policjantów.  
Harry pokręcił do siebie głową mając nadzieję, że uda im się porozmawiać z najbliższą rodziną ofiary, zanim ta zobaczy udostępniony link na tweeterze.  
Tuż za nim rozległ się głośny trzask samochodowych drzwi i Harry drgnął, zerkając za siebie.  
Liam spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.  
— Co tak skaczesz? — zapytał, stając obok Harry'ego. Podsunął w jego kierunku puszkę coli i Harry z wdzięcznością upił mały łyk. — Myślisz, że szykuje się coś grubszego?  
Harry otarł usta wierzchem dłoni i wzruszył ramieniem. Mimowolnie przesunął wzrokiem po tłumie gapiów.  
— Nie mam pojęcia — odparł. — Płeć?  
— O co tym razem się zakładamy?  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, udając, że się zastanawia.  
— Przegrany musi powiadomić rodzinę, jak zawsze.  
Liam westchnął głośno i kiwnął głową.  
— Dziewczyna — powiedział krótko.  
Harry w milczeniu obserwował, jak przyjaciel dopija napój i zgniata puszkę w dłoni tylko po to, by wrzucić ją do auta przez uchylone okno. Miał właśnie powiedzieć coś na temat utrzymania schludności w miejscu pracy, gdy jeden z policjantów zamachał do nich ręką.  
— Czas zaczynać — wymamrotał i przesunął dłonią po klapie marynarki.  
Droga do żółtej taśmy zdawała się ciągnąć niemiłosiernie. Nie była to jego pierwsza sprawa. Nie była to nawet czwarta, ani dziesiąta, ale nadal nie potrafił się wyzbyć uczucia lekkiej paniki oraz wstrętu. Szepty tłumu zdawały się narastać, ludzie wyciągali szyje, żeby lepiej widzieć, ale wokół ciała kręciło się na tyle dużo osób, że dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek było praktycznie niemożliwe.  
Policjant podniósł żółtą taśmę i Harry schylił się, by móc pod nią przejść. Liam deptał mu po piętach i już po kilku sekundach znajdowali się na miejscu.  
— Witam, podkomisarzu — powiedział, zerkając na mężczyznę, zanim znów wbił spojrzenie w wystające spod folii nogi.  
— Panie Styles. — Podkomisarz wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i Harry uścisnął ją szybko, potrząsając kilka razy. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w stronę Liama, również się z nim witając, nim stanął twarzą do ciała. — Wasz patolog kończy właśnie pobierać próbki.  
W głosie funkcjonariusza pobrzmiewała złość. Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki jest jej powód, ale naprawdę nie miał nastroju na kolejne, bezsensowne ustne przepychanki.  
— Co wiemy o ofierze? — zapytał, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.  
Podkomisarz skinął głową na młodego funkcjonariusza.  
— Emma Frost, dwadzieścia trzy lata — oznajmił młodziak, prostując się nieznacznie. — Miała przy sobie wszystkie dokumenty, nie wygląda na to, żeby cokolwiek zostało skradzione.  
Harry kiwnął głową i wyciągnął dłoń po foliowe torebki. Przejrzał uważnie wszystkie karty i przekazał je Liamowi.  
— Czy to wszystko?  
Mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką w stronę ciała i grupy kręcących się wokół techników, robiącym wszystkiemu zdjęcia.  
— Wasz patolog powie wam resztę — oznajmił dość chłodnym głosem i odwrócił się do nich plecami.  
Obaj obserwowali, jak podkomisarz przechodzi pod taśmą, wyjmując jednocześnie z kieszeni telefon. Wyraźnie usłyszeli jego ostrą prośbę o połączenie z komendantem.  
— Myślisz, że koleś kiedyś nas polubi? — zapytał Liam.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
— Prędzej piekło zamarznie — wymamrotał. — Chodź, zanim wróci tutaj i znowu zacznie nas pouczać, jak przy tej sprawie z topielcami.  
Czasami Harry naprawdę szczerze żałował, że zgodził się na przyjęcie tego awansu. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, gdyby to Clint znajdował się teraz na jego miejscu, praca w terenie stałaby się wprost nie do zniesienia, zwłaszcza, jeśli musiałby przyjmować rozkazy bezpośrednio od niego.  
— Hej, Zayn — powiedział głośno. — Masz już coś dla nas?  
Zayn uniósł wzrok znad małej walizeczki.  
— Nie za wiele, przyjechałem tu chwilę przed wami — powiedział nieco niewyraźnie przez maskę, którą miał na twarzy; odłożył trzymaną torebkę i sięgnął, by chwycić za kawałek czarnej foli. Szybkim ruchem odciągnął ją na bok, odsłaniając twarz Emmy.  
A przynajmniej to, co z tej twarzy zostało.  
— Wstępnie mogę stwierdzić, że rany, które tu widzicie — zaczął Zayn, wskazując na policzki dziewczyny — zostały zadane raczej już po śmierci. Na jak długo tego wam nie powiem, ale przyczyną zgonu było przynajmniej kilkanaście ciosów nożem, będę wiedział ile dokładnie po przeprowadzeniu sekcji.  
Harry kiwnął głową, słuchając uważnie.  
— Kiedy nastąpił zgon?  
Zayn zaczekał, aż jeden z techników skończy robić zdjęcia twarzy dziewczyny, zanim podsunął się bliżej ciała. Pochylił się nad nim, przesuwając opuszkami palców po bladej skórze i naciskając w kilku miejscach.  
— Powiedziałbym, że leży tutaj przynajmniej dwanaście godzin.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Liam zapisuje to w małym notatniku, a on sam przyjrzał się ciału dokładniej. Twarz Emmy była zmasakrowana — zaczynające się od skroni i biegnące w dół policzków sznyty były na tyle głębokie, że w niektórych miejscach skóra obwisła, odsłaniając czerwone mięso. Oczy, puste i mleczne, wpatrywały się w rozjarzone porannym słońcem niebo.  
Starając się oddychać bardziej płytko, podszedł do ciała. Poklepał się po kieszeniach.  
— Masz na zbyciu rękawiczkę? — zapytał Zayna.  
Mężczyzna otworzył komplet i podał mu jedną. Harry naciągnął ją na dłoń. Zacisnął i rozprostował palce kilkukrotnie, a potem kucnął powoli, uważając, aby niczego zbytnio nie dotykać. Przysunął rękę do skroni ofiary.  
— Skupiono się raczej na widocznych miejscach — zauważył, obracając lekko głowę dziewczyny w bok; sznyty kończyły się przy brodzie, żadna rana nie wybiegła za brodę, czy szyję. — Co o tym sądzisz?  
Usunął się, gdy Zayn wyciągnął własną dłoń.  
—Dość precyzyjna robota — stwierdził. — Wszystkie są podobnej głębokości, proste, czyste cięcia. Ktoś, kto to zrobił, raczej się nie spieszył z robotą. — Zayn wskazał na najgłębszą ranę, a potem przesunął dłoń na szyję ofiary. — Żadnych widocznych siniaków, zero opuchlizny. Kilka zadrapań na ramionach, ale równie dobrze mogą pochodzić od krzaków. — Odsunął się i sięgnął po rękę zmarłej, żeby uważnie przyjrzeć się jej paznokciom. — Żadnej skóry pod paznokciami.  
Harry zerknął w górę na Liama. Ten uniósł na niego brwi.  
— Wygląda na to, że się nie broniła — stwierdził.  
Zayn nadal przyglądał się paznokciom Emmy. Po chwili puścił ją i zwrócił się do Harry'ego.  
— Obróć jej głowę mocniej na bok. — Zanim Harry miał szansę wykonać polecenie, Zayn westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. — Odsuń się, sam to zrobię.  
Harry wstał posłusznie, wiedząc, z jaką powagą Zayn podchodził do swojej pracy. Po chwili jednak znów się pochylił, kiedy dostrzegł splamione krwią włosy.  
— Bingo — sapnął Liam. — Młotek?  
— Na to wygląda — odparł Zayn. — Może jakiś duży kamień, zróbcie mi trochę miejsca.  
— Powiedz nam jeszcze, kto ją znalazł i damy ci na razie spokój — powiedział Harry.  
Patolog zupełnie nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, zbytnio zaabsorbowany nowym odkryciem. Jeden z jego asystentów wskazał dłonią na bok; na ławce, w otoczeniu policjantów i medyków, siedział starszy mężczyzna. Jeden z lekarzy mierzył mu właśnie ciśnienie, podczas gdy drugi chyba próbował go przekonać do wejścia do ambulansu. Harry kiwnął na Liama głową i obaj udali się w jego kierunku, zostawiając na razie Zayna i jego techników w spokoju.  
— Nie jestem w żadnym szoku! — oznajmił głośno ich świadek, odganiając od siebie lekarzy niczym natrętne muchy. — Zostawcie mnie żesz w spokoju, do cholery jasnej! A wy to kto? — zwrócił się do nich, patrząc na nich ostro. — Też chcecie mnie uśpić?  
Harry pokręcił powoli głową z poważną miną.  
— Komisarz Harry Styles — przedstawił się. — Szef wydziału zabójstw londyńskiej policji, to jest mój partner, detektyw Liam Payne, chcielibyśmy zadać panu kilka pytań dotyczących zaistniałej sytuacji, o ile nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu.  
Starzec wyprostował się, ale Harry'emu nie umknął fakt, że złożone na podołku dłonie mężczyzny drżały nieznacznie.  
— Wiele żem w życiu widział, ale takie bestialstwo to tylko na wojnie! Czego możecie chcieć się dowiedzieć, przecież to jasne, że ktoś tę biedną dziewczynę zamordował.  
— O której odkrył pan ciało? — zapytał Liam spokojnie.  
— Rano, jak żem szedł do sklepu, codziennie tędy chodzę, ale czegoś takiego nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć tu nigdy. Z początku myślał, że zasłabła, bidulka, często tu biegają tacy, co to niby góry mogą przenosić, a potem padają jeden z drugim, bo nie weźmie se taki wody, a w to słońce…  
— Rozumiem — przerwał mężczyźnie Liam. — Czy zanim pan podszedł do ciała, widział pan kogoś jeszcze?  
— Nikogo żem nie widział, poza tą bidulką. Boże, jak se pomyślę, że moje wnuki przychodzą się tu bawić…  
Dłonie mężczyzny zaczęły się trząść i jeden z medyków natychmiast znów znalazł się przy nim. Chłopak posłał im ostre spojrzenie i zaczął mówić coś do starca spokojnym głosem, wskazując dłonią na stojącą niedaleko karetkę.  
— Czy widywał pan tę dziewczynę wcześniej?  
Mężczyzna milczał przez chwilę, aż w końcu kiwnął głową.  
— Przynajmniej ze dwa razy w tygodniu biegała po tym parku, zawsze sama. Miła była, kłaniała mi się co raz, pytała co u żony słychać, jak z moim sercem. Szkoda dziecka, Jezu drogi…  
Brawura starca znikała jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki; zgarbił się w sobie, kiwając tylko głową na słowa medyka, któremu w końcu udało się go zmusić do wstania z ławki.  
Harry złapał chłopaka za ramię.  
— Daj mu to, kiedy się uspokoi — powiedział, podsuwając mu pod nos wizytówkę z nazwiskiem i numerem. — Niech zadzwoni, jeśli coś sobie przypomni.  
Medyk kiwnął krótko głową. Kiedy razem ze swoim pacjentem zniknął w karetce, Harry jeszcze raz obrzucił wzrokiem całe otoczenie.  
— Co robimy? — zapytał Liam.  
— Wracamy na komendę — odparł Harry. — Trzeba ustalić dane tej dziewczyny, gdzie mieszkała i czy ma jakąś rodzinę.  
— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przegrałeś zakład, co nie?  
Harry wypuścił oddech nosem.  
— Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, Li — powiedział i posłał przyjacielowi krótki uśmiech. — Ale nie zapominaj, że wszystkie raporty i tak będziemy musieli napisać wspólnie.  
Liam spochmurniał wyraźnie i bez słowa komentarza ruszył w stronę służbowego auta.

* * *

Emmy Frost okazała się być zagadką. Jej dane w bazie były praktycznie nie istniejące i jedynie fakt, że była wychowanką jednego z podmiejskich domów dziecka, dawał jakieś szanse na znalezienie konkretnych informacji. Fakt, znajdował się tam również aktualny adres zamieszkania, ale jeśli nic tam nie znajdzie, Harry mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że dziewczyna utrzymywała przynajmniej minimalny kontakt z ośrodkiem już po jego opuszczeniu. Wpatrywał się w zdjęcie niepokiereszowanej twarzy Emmy i po chwili wahania wybrał opcję druku. Maszyna pod biurkiem zabuczała, a po kilku sekundach rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk pracy drukarki.  
Ktoś zapukał głośno we framugę drzwi i Harry oderwał wzrok od ekranu laptopa.  
— Co jest? — zapytał, gdy dostrzegł Liama.  
Przyjaciel wszedł głębiej do gabinetu, machając trzymaną w dłoni teczką.  
— Technicy przysłali nam parę fotek, chcesz rzucić okiem?  
Nie musiał odpowiadać. Liam przysiadł na niewygodnym krześle naprzeciwko biurka i rzucił folder na blat. Harry otworzył go i powoli zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia.  
Sznyty na fotografiach raziły swoją ostrością. Niewidzące oczy dziewczyny wpatrywały się w odległy punkt, a jedyną barwę na jej martwym ciele zachowały krwiste plamy. Nawet kolor ciuchów zdawał się blednąc w porównaniu z nimi.  
Przesunął palcem po zdjęciu całego ciała, mamrocząc cicho pod nosem.  
— Udało mi się znaleźć miejsce jej pracy — usłyszał. — Była na stażu w Triple Strings Ltd.  
Harry przestał liczyć niewyraźne rany i poderwał głowę.  
— Serio? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Liam przytaknął i ziewnął potężnie.  
— Właśnie spędziłem mało przyjemną godzinę wisząc na telefonie. Słabą mają politykę obsługi klienta, muszę ci powiedzieć.  
— Ale dowiedziałeś się czegoś więcej?  
Payne wbił głodny wzrok w kubek jego kawy i Harry z udawanym westchnieniem podsunął mu naczynie.  
— Sekretarka upierała się, że szefa nie ma w tym momencie w kraju, ale gdy w grę wszedł mały nakaz sądowy, jakimś cudem udało jej się wepchnąć mnie dzisiaj w grafik. Chcesz pojechać ze mną? — zapytał, patrząc na Harry'ego z błyskiem w oku. — Zobaczymy, jaki naprawdę jest ten cały Tomlinson.  
Harry skrzywił się mimowolnie.  
— Nie, dzięki — parsknął. — Wystarczy mi to, co czytam o nim w gazetach.  
Drukarka wypluła z siebie ostatnią część kartki i Harry schylił się, żeby wyjąć zdjęcie.  
— Co tam masz? — zapytał Liam, wychylając się, żeby lepiej widzieć.  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, przez dłuższą chwilę tylko wpatrując się w młodą dziewczynę na fotografii. Była osiem lat młodsza od niego i najwyraźniej czekała ją świetlana przyszłość, jeśli udało jej się załapać na staż do — jakby nie patrzeć — światowej sławy wytwórni muzycznej. Wygląda na miłą, pomyślał, gapiąc się w niebieskie oczy Emmy. Martwej Emmy. Emmy, która w tym momencie nadal leżała w miejskim parku, z rozprutą twarzą i z pierwszymi larwami w trzewiach.  
— Nie zasłużyła na taką śmierć — powiedział, prostując się.  
Odsunął krzesło od biurka i wstał. Podszedł do dużej, białej tablicy zawieszonej na ścianie po jego prawej. Przykleił zdjęcie Emmy na sam środek, a dużym, czarnym markerem napisał nad nim jej wstępne dane. Dodał inne zapiski, które będzie musiał uzupełnić później.  
Odsunął się i oparł dłonie na biodrach. Poczuł, jak Liam staje za nim.  
— Czyli szykuje się coś grubszego?  
Harry wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Znajdziemy skurwiela. — Odwrócił się. — Jedź do tego Tomlinsona, ja sprawdzę jej mieszkanie, popytam sąsiadów, może będą wiedzieli, czy miała jakąś bliższą rodzinę, może chłopaka. Zanim wyjdziesz, skołuj Zaynowi pozwolenie na sekcję, dobra?  
Liam kiwnął głową.  
— Spotkamy się potem na miejscu zbrodni? — zapytał.  
— Dam ci znać — odparł Harry krótko i ruszył ku drzwiom.

* * *

Blok, w którym znajdowało się mieszkanie Emmy był mały i schludny. Dwa piętra, po pięć mieszkań na każdym. Harry przeszedł przez korytarz, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami z numerem osiemnaście. Wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Kiedy odpowiedziała mu cisza, zapukał jeszcze raz, odrobinę mocniej i bardziej natarczywie.  
Koniec końców spędził pod drzwiami prawie pięć minut, a kiedy przystawił ucho do drewna, odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza. Nie mógł jednak odjechać stąd, nie próbując wszystkich możliwości, dlatego podszedł do sąsiednich drzwi i zapukał.  
Po kilku sekundach uchyliły się odrobinę i przez szparę wyjrzała mała dziewczynka.  
— Dzień dobry — powiedział, uśmiechając się do dziecka. — Czy jest może w domu któreś z twoich rodziców?  
Mała przyglądała mu się jeszcze przez moment, zanim zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem. Harry zamrugał, zdziwiony, ale nim miał szansę choćby pomyśleć o ponownym zapukaniu, z mieszkania rozległ się ostry krzyk:  
— Co ci mówiłam o otwieraniu drzwi, Lily? — Ktoś szarpnął mocno za klamkę i Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z, jak przypuszczał, mamą dziecka. — O co chodzi, kim pan jest? — zapytała, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
Harry wyprostował się i wyciągnął swoją odznakę. Uniósł ją w powietrze, podsuwając bliżej oczu kobiety.  
— Komisarz Harry Styles z wydziału zabójstw, mam kilka pytań dotyczących dziewczyny, która mieszkała w tym budynku. Emma Frost, czy mówi pani coś to nazwisko?  
— Wydział zabójstw? — Kobieta pobladła; przyłożyła dłoń do ust, wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Emma… Emmy to nasza sąsiadka, o co chodzi, czy stała się jej jakaś…  
Z dolnego piętra rozległ się trzask głośno zamykanych drzwi. Harry zerknął szybko w bok, a potem znów na kobietę.  
— To dość poufna sprawa, czy moglibyśmy omówić to w pani mieszkaniu?  
— Oczywiście, oczywiście, proszę wejść. — Kobieta odsunęła się, robiąc mu miejsce, i Harry wszedł do środka, kiwając jej głową. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak mała postać znika w jednym z pokoi. — Proszę przejść do salonu, napije się pan czegoś?  
— Nie, dziękuję. — Harry ruszył za kobietą w głąb mieszkania i zajął wskazane przez nią miejsce. — Nie zajmę pani długo czasu.  
Sięgnął pod klapę marynarki i zauważył, jak kobieta spina się cała; powoli wyciągnął mały notes i otworzył go. Kliknął długopisem i przyłożył czubek do kartki.  
— Jak długo znała pani Emmę?  
— Odkąd tu zamieszkała, będzie ze cztery lata, co się z nią stało? — Głos kobiety drżał. — Czy ktoś ją skrzywdził…  
— Emma została dziś rano znaleziona martwa w pobliskim parku — powiedział poważnie. — Mamy podejrzenia, że ktoś ją zamordował.  
_Podejrzenia_ parsknęło coś w jego głowie, podczas gdy jego gospodyni zachłysnęła się powietrzem.  
— Mój Boże — wysapała. — Chyba nie mówi pan poważnie.  
— Bardzo mi przykro. — Harry pokręcił powoli głową, patrząc kobiecie prosto w oczy. — Jeszcze nie wiemy, kto jest za to odpowiedzialny, ale potrzebne nam są każde możliwe informacje, które później mogą przydać się nam w śledztwie. Czy Emma zachowywała się ostatnio inaczej? Mówiła coś dziwnego, czuła się niespokojnie?  
Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że pytana kobieta doznała właśnie szoku, ale ku jego zadowoleniu, zebrała się w sobie. Wyprostowała się i podeszła do kanapy, siadając na drugim jej końcu. Starała się wyglądać pewnie, ale głos drżał jej nieznacznie.  
— Nie… Nie wydaje mi się. Emmy często przychodzi… — kaszlnęła. — Przychodziła pilnować mojej Lily, była bardzo miła, odrobinę zamknięta w sobie, nie zwierzała mi się, że ktoś może czyhać na jej życie… Boże, czy ktokolwiek może się czegoś takiego spodziewać…  
— Miała może jakąś bliską rodzinę? Chłopaka, dziewczynę? Jakąś przyjaciółkę?  
Kobieta zastanowiła się przez moment, aż w końcu pokręciła powoli głową.  
— Wiem, że Emmy wychowała się w domu dziecka, a jej rodzice zmarli. Nie mówiła o nich zbyt wiele, podobnie jak i o sobie, ale z tego, co udało mi się z niej wyciągnąć, nie sądzę, aby znajdowali się w przyjaznych relacjach.  
Harry kiwnął głową, zapisując wszystko.  
— Miała jakichś znajomych?  
— Och, podobno poznała kilka „kultowych” osób w tej nowej firmie, gdzie zaczęła staż. Nie znam się na tym, ale z tego, co mówiła, dawało jej to ogromne… Jezu, nie mogę uwierzyć, że Emmy nie żyje, to jakiś chory żart, jak ja to wytłumaczę mojej Lily…  
Kobieta schowała twarz w dłoniach i Harry westchnął cicho, zamykając notatnik. Schował go do kieszeni i wstał. Położył dłoń na jej ramieniu i powiedział:  
— Tu znajdują się moje dane oraz numer telefonu. — Położył wizytówkę obok niej. — Proszę dzwonić, jeśli coś jeszcze sobie pani przypomni.  
Zaczekał, aż kobieta kiwnie głowę, a potem pożegnał się. Znajdował się już przy drzwiach wyjściowych, kiedy mała rączka zacisnęła się na jego mankiecie i pociągnęła lekko za materiał.  
— Emmi mówi, że nie wolno robić ludziom głupich żartów — oznajmiła Lily.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale uśmiechnął się do małej.  
— To mądre z jej strony, a ty też tak uważasz?  
Lily pokiwała głową, a potem uniosła do góry brodę.  
— Tak. Nie lubię, jak ktoś puka, a potem ucieka, to głupie. Zwłaszcza, kiedy już się leży w łóżku.  
Naprawdę nie nadążał za tą logiką i nie rozumiał związku, jaki miało to z całą sprawą.  
— Przestań zawracać panu głowę, kochanie, zmykaj do pokoju — rozległ się głos kobiety. — No już, uciekaj.  
Lily po raz ostatni spojrzała mu w oczy.  
— Lubię Emmi — oznajmiła jasnym głosem. — Pozwala mi jeść lody na kolację.  
A potem w podskokach ruszyła do salonu, skąd po chwili dobiegł dźwięk skocznej melodii jakiejś bajki.  
— O co chodziło z tym pukaniem i żartami? — zapytał Harry.  
Kobieta wyglądała na równie zdezorientowaną, co on, ale po chwili pokręciła głową i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Westchnęła.  
— No tak, dzieciaki z sąsiednich bloków często tu przychodzą i dzwonią do drzwi, a potem uciekają. Mieszka tu dużo starszych osób, wie pan, jak okrutna bywa młodzież.  
— Często się to zdarza?  
— Kilka razy w tygodniu — odparła, unosząc głowę. — Przyjdą po południu, pośmieją się i pójdą. Uciążliwe, ale nic, na co trzeba by było donosić policji.  
— Rozumiem — powiedział Harry powoli. — Czy nocą też zdarzają się podobne sytuacje?  
— Dzięki Bogu nie.  
— Emma również się na to skarżyła?  
— Nie — odparła. — A przynajmniej nie mi.  
— Rozumiem — powtórzył Harry. — Bardzo dziękuję za poświęcony mi czas, do widzenia.  
Idąc w dół korytarza czuł na sobie wzrok kobiety, więc dopiero na dole wyciągnął ponownie swój notes i dopisał informację o nocnych najściach. W samochodzie włożył słuchawkę do ucha i nakazał telefonowi połączyć się z Liamem.  
Przyjaciel odebrał po kilku sygnałach.  
— Jak sprawa z naszą gwiazdą? — zapytał Harry w ramach przywitania.  
Odpowiedziało mu głośne westchnienie.  
— Dopiero drugi raz kazali mi zaczekać jeszcze pół godziny, także być może wyjdę stąd przed dwudziestą. Powiedz, że ty miałeś więcej szczęścia.  
— Ano — odparł Harry, włączając się do ruchu. — Z relacji sąsiadki wynika, że ktoś Emmę prześladował. Mógł sterczeć pod mieszkaniem, pukać do jej drzwi. Może jakiś odrzucony adorator.  
— Pewien jesteś?  
— Skąd. To lichy trop, właściwie to córeczka tej kobiety mi go podrzuciła, podobna Emma nie lubiła głupich żartów, a tak nazwała fakt, że ktoś nocami pukał do jej drzwi. W sensie, sąsiadka stwierdziła, że dzieciaki lubią za dnia stroić sobie żarty dzwoniąc do drzwi, ale jeśli Frost miała jakiegoś stalkera, mógł przychodzić do niej po zmroku, dlatego wspomniała o tym małej.  
— Świetnie. — Liam westchnął. W tle rozległ się jakiś głos. — Ej, wołają mnie, muszę kończyć.  
— Dobra, leć. Podjadę do tego domu dziecka, a potem wrócę do parku. Przyjedź, kiedy skończysz.  
— Okej, na razie.  
Harry wyjął słuchawkę z ucha i odrzucił ją na konsolę. Stukał palcami w kierownicę, notując w pamięci dane, które będzie musiał zapisać na białej tablicy w biurze.

 

CDN


	2. Chapter 2

Harry westchnął, sfrustrowany, zastanawiając się, jak do cholery udało się komuś zadźgać kobietę w parku i nie zostawić żadnych śladów. To było raczej niespotykane, ponieważ większość morderców zawsze zostawiała coś za sobą w takich okolicznościach; włos na krzaku, odcisk buta w piachu, pistolet porzucony kilometr dalej od miejsca zbrodni, czy jakikolwiek ślad DNA. Tutaj nie było absolutnie nic.   
W parku, oprócz mocno udeptanej trawy — dość duże ślady wskazywały na rosłego mężczyznę — i rozbryzganych wokół kropel krwi Emmy, nie znaleźli nic. Nie pomagał też fakt, że Emma Frost była zagadką. Dom dziecka nie podsunął im żadnych tropów, ponieważ dziewczyna nie kontaktowała się tam z nikim od kiedy opuściła placówkę w wieku osiemnastu lat. Dowiedzieli się tylko, że była przyjacielska i miła, że nigdy nie było z nią żadnych problemów, a ona sama była nastawiona na odniesienie sukcesu w życiu. Do domu dziecka trafiła w wieku dwunastu lat, gdy jej rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym i nikt z bliższej rodziny nie był zainteresowany opieką nad nią. Ponowne przepytanie sąsiadki również nic nie dało i Harry zaczynał czuć się niczym dziecko we mgle. Błądził po omacku chwytając się tropów, które od początku miały być skazane na porażkę.   
— Zayn do mnie dzwonił — powiedział Liam, wchodząc do jego biura bez pukania. Harry spojrzał nad niego znad zdjęcia uśmiechniętej Emmy i uniósł brew, niemo każąc przyjacielowi kontynuować. — Skończył już sekcję zwłok i powiedział, że możemy wpaść, jeśli nie chcemy czekać na oficjalny raport.   
Harry od razu poderwał się do góry i złapał marynarkę z oparcia krzesła.   
— Myślisz, że ma dla nas coś ciekawego? — zapytał i zamknął za sobą drzwi biura na klucz.  
— Chciałbym, aby tak było, ale już mnie uprzedził, żebym nie spodziewał się cudów — poinformował Liam.   
— Ekstra — wymamrotał Harry, podążając za przyjacielem w głąb budynku.   
Witał się ze wszystkimi, których znał i posyłał uprzejme uśmiechy tym, których kojarzył z widzenia. Ten dzień zaczął się cztery godziny temu i ciągnął się tak powoli, że Harry miał wrażenie, że jeszcze trochę i czas się zatrzyma. Miał górę papierkowej roboty, nad którą nie mógł się skupić, ponieważ w głowie wciąż siedziała mu sprawa zabójstwa Emmy. Harry od zawsze miał problem z emocjonalnym angażowaniem się w niektóre sprawy i wyglądało na to, że to znów go dopadło. Wczoraj, kiedy szedł parkiem, złapał się na tym, że rozgląda się wokół i bacznie przygląda każdej przechodzącej kobiecie. Czuł irracjonalny strach, że zaraz ktoś wyskoczy zza krzaków i je zadźga. Niestety jego spojrzenia chyba okazały się zbyt nachalne, ponieważ jedna z kobiet przycisnęła do siebie mocniej torebkę i przyspieszyła kroku, jakby to Harry miał być zagrożeniem, które czyha na ludzi po nocach.   
Kiedy wreszcie znaleźli się w podziemiach budynku, Harry potarł lekko ramiona, nienawidząc chłodu, który przenikał go szpiku kości za każdym razem, gdy tu schodził.   
— Zawsze mam ciarki jak tu jestem — wyszeptał Liam, sprawiając, że Harry poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.   
— Cześć — przywitali się jednocześnie, gdy weszli do sali przypisanej Zaynowi.   
Na stole leżało ciało Emmy, praktycznie rozpłatane na pół, a sam Zayn stał obok, szykując się do zszycia skóry. Harry przełknął ciężko, uciekając wzrokiem od wystawionych na jego widok flaków i wziął płytki wdech przez usta.   
— Sorry — powiedział patolog, rzucając im spojrzenie. — Myślałem, że uporam się z tym, zanim przyjdziecie.   
— W porządku — zapewnił go Liam, opierając się o metalowy stół obok Zayna.   
Przez chwilę obserwowali jak mężczyzna składa płaty skóry, przykrywając wnętrzności Emmy, nim Harry zapytał:   
— Co dla nas masz?   
Musiał się czymś zająć inaczej by zwariował.  
— Zgon nastąpił około dwudziestej drugiej trzydzieści — oznajmił Zayn. — Przyczyną zgonu były rany zadane nożem. Zaraz pokażę wam jak wyglądał, więc stul dziób, Harry, i słuchaj. Więc, jak już mówiłem, przyczyną zgonu były rany zadane nożem, naliczyłem ich dwanaście, ale przed tym ofiara została ogłuszona tępym przedmiotem w głowę. Tak, jak podejrzewałem, był to młotek; tępa część. Ostry koniec zostawiłby większe wgniecenie w czaszce. Twarz została pocięta tym samym nożem, którym zadane zostały rany śmiertelne.   
— Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej o tym, gdzie sprawca zadał rany? — zapytał Harry, zbliżając się bardziej do stołu i spoglądając na nagie ciało martwej Emmy.   
Było oczyszczone z krwi i brudu, więc teraz wąskie rany od noża były doskonale widoczne. Najwięcej z nich skupiało się wokół klatki piersiowej.   
— Rany znajdują się w nierównych odstępach i mają różne głębokości — wyrecytował Zayn, spokojnie zszywając skórę. — Zważając na to, że jest ich dwanaście, strzelałbym, że sprawca wpadł w szał. Musiał siedzieć okrakiem na ofierze, żeby zadać je pod tymi kątami i na jednym z żeber jest ostre zadarcie, co znaczy, że nóż musiał tam utknąć. Podejrzewam, że właśnie wtedy sprawca przestał zadawać ciosy i skupił się na oszpeceniu twarzy.   
— Sprawca i ofiara musieli się znać — zamruczał Harry pod nosem, notując wszystko w głowie. — Jesteś w stanie powiedzieć coś więcej o sprawcy? — zapytał głośniej.   
— Raczej nie. — Zayn spojrzał na niego krótko i wrócił do pracy. — Takie rany jest w stanie zadać zarówno delikatna kobieta, jak i rosły mężczyzna. Wiem tylko tyle, że ktokolwiek to zrobił, wiedział, że ogłuszenie ofiary posłuży na jego korzyść. Dzięki temu nie mamy żadnego DNA. Sprawdziłem dokładnie całe jej ciało w poszukiwaniu jakichś śladów. Może będziecie mieli więcej szczęścia z jej ciuchami.   
I, oczywiście, nie mieli żadnego szczęścia. Na dresie Emmy nie znaleziono nic, oprócz jej własnej krwi, piachu, trawy i plamy z mleka na koszulce.   
Harry wracał właśnie do swojego biura, kiedy kątem oka zauważył jakiś kolorowy magazyn na biurku jednej z policjantek i przystanął wpół kroku, widząc na niej twarz Louisa Tomlinsona. Zamrugał na nagłówek: „Wojna między Cowellem a Tomlinsonem?” i drgnął, kiedy usłyszał:  
—Mogę w czymś pomóc, komisarzu Styles?   
— Um, mógłbym pożyczyć ten magazyn? — zapytał Harry, mrugając na aspirant Edwards.   
— Oczywiście — odpowiedziała kobieta, podając mu szmatławiec.   
— Oddam, kiedy tylko skończę — obiecał jej Harry, z jakiegoś powodu czując się wyjątkowo niezręcznie.   
Perrie uśmiechnęła się do niego i kiwnęła głową, po czym wróciła do spisywania raportu.   
Harry wszedł do swojego biura i opadł na fotel, wzdychając cicho. Schował do teczki dane o Emmie i jej zdjęcia, po czym otworzył magazyn na szóstej stronie, gdzie znajdowała się historia Tomlinsona i Cowella.   
_Sprawy między Tomlinsonem a Cowellem zaczynają robić się coraz bardziej gorące. Dwa dni temu Triple Strings Ltd. oficjalnie potwierdziło podpisanie kontraktu z Niallem Horanem, który do tej pory tworzył pod pieczą Syco należącego do Simona Cowella. Horan to tylko jedna z nielicznych gwiazd, która po zakończeniu swojego kontraktu w Syco przepisała się do Triple Strings, wśród nich są już: Ed Sheeran, Ellie Goulding oraz Olly Murs.  
Według naszego źródła, panowie wdali się w ostrą dyskusję i pozew o zniesławienie dosłownie wisi w powietrzu! Tommo jednak się nie przejął, bo kilka dni temu na jego Twitterze pojawił się mało subtelny wpis: „@SimonCowell jak to jest być gasnącą gwiazdą? #burnsimon”.  
Wszyscy jesteśmy ciekawi, jak zakończy się ta sprawa!_  
Harry zmarszczył nos z niesmakiem, ponieważ ten cały Tomlinson od zawsze wydawał mu się zbyt pewnym siebie dupkiem, a takie artykuły tylko to potwierdzały. Harry nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć choćby ogłoszenia, jakie by czytał o tym mężczyźnie, a które nie kręciłoby się wokół jakiegoś skandalu.   
Z westchnięciem odłożył szmatławiec na bok i pomasował skronie. Musiał się skupić i popchnąć śledztwo w sprawie Emmy do przodu— nie mógł sobie pozwolić na nierozwiązane sprawy tuż po awansie. 

* * *

Harry przez chwilę poczuł się niczym jakaś wróżka albo banshee, które przewidują śmierć, kiedy dostał telefon z komendy informujący o martwym Simonie Cowellu. I może nie przewidział jego śmierci, ale zainteresował się mężczyzną dosłownie na półtora tygodnia przed jego zgonem.   
W drodze na miejsce zbrodni Harry musiał robić wszystko, aby nie stukać palcami w kierownicę.   
— Mówiłeś, że jaki był Tomlinson, kiedy dowiedział się o śmierci Emmy? — zapytał Harry Liama, nie mogąc znieść ciszy.   
— Dlaczego znowu o to pytasz? — zdziwił się mężczyzna, po czym wziął łyk kawy i wzruszył ramionami. — Wyraził swój żal i wydawał się szczerze zmartwiony. Powiedział, że dziewczyna była zdolna i miała duży potencjał. Dodał, że wszystkie jej dane i akta są do naszej dyspozycji i że możemy przepytać jej współpracowników, jeśli chcemy się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć.   
Harry kiwnął głową i zacisnął ciasno usta. Wysłali dwóch aspirantów, żeby popytali po firmie i dowiedzieli się czegoś o ich ofierze, ale niestety nic to nie dało. Każdy ograniczał się do wyrażenia swojego żalu i powiedzenia o tym, że była świetną osobą i dobrym pracownikiem.  
Gdy wreszcie dojechali na miejsce, tym razem nie czekał na nich tłum gapiów. Wokół kręciła się tylko policja; zbierali dowody, robili zdjęcia i dokumentowali wszystko, co się dało. Okolica była raczej spokojna, zwłaszcza, że był to nieduży lasek, a najbliższy dom znajdował się przynajmniej w dwukilometrowym oddaleniu.   
Na nieszczęście Harry’ego, Clint już się tu znajdował i, o dziwo, nie zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ich tylko zobaczył.   
— To on nas wezwał — wyszeptał do niego konspiracyjnie Liam.   
— Panowie — przywitał się Clint i podał im dłonie. — Wygląda na to, że będziecie mieć pełne ręce roboty.   
W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka zadowolenia, a błysk w oku świadczył o tym, że choć ten jeden raz podkomisarz cieszył się, że przejmują od niego sprawę.   
— Ofiarą jest Simon Cowell? — zapytał Harry dla pewności.   
— Tak — potwierdził Clint. — Wasz patolog właśnie stwierdza przypuszczalną godzinę zgonu, ale zdradzę wam w tajemnicy, że ofiara została zadźgana nożem.   
Oczy Liama rozszerzyły się, gdy spojrzał na Harry’ego. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, co to znaczyło — jeszcze jedna ofiara i oficjalnie będą mieli do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą.   
— Dziękujemy, podkomisarzu Clint — oznajmił spokojnie Harry i ruszył w kierunku żółtej taśmy.   
— Jasna cholera — zaklął Liam. — Myślisz, że to ten sam sprawca?   
— Zaraz się przekonamy — mruknął Harry. 

* * *

— Czyli co wiemy? — zapytał Liam, kiedy siedzieli z powrotem w biurze Harry’ego, pochyleni nad stosem zdjęć i papierów.   
— Nic nie zostało skradzione z rzeczy Cowella, ostatni sms na jego telefonie pochodzi od nieznanego numeru i stwierdza, o której mężczyzna ma się stawić w tym lasku, jeśli chce uzyskać jakieś informacje, Cowell mieszka trzydzieści kilometrów od miejsca zbrodni i ostatni raz rozmawiał z żoną na godzinę przed zgonem — przeczytał Harry ze swoich notatek.   
Na tablicy, obok zdjęcia Emmy, widniało również zdjęcie Simona Cowella, które Harry wydrukował z Google. Pod spodem było opisane wszystko, co wiedzieli o mężczyźnie. Obok znajdowała się druga, nieco mniejsza tablica, na której zapisywali informacje o zabójcy. Harry wiedział, że jeszcze za wcześnie, aby tworzyć profil seryjnego mordercy, ale miał przeczucie, że właśnie z tym będą mieli do czynienia.   
— Zakładamy, że został zwabiony do lasu pod przykrywką dostania o czymś fałszywych informacji, tak? — zapytał Liam, przyglądając się Harry’emu.   
— To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie, które pokrywa się z dostępnymi na tę chwilę dowodami. Cowell kontaktował się wcześniej z tym numerem telefonicznie i dostał od niego informację, gdzie mają się spotkać, tuż przed swoją śmiercią. Dlatego znalazł się tam w nocy o dwudziestej pierwszej.   
— Zayn powiedział, że nie ma pewności, ponieważ nie przeprowadził jeszcze dokładnych oględzin zwłok ani sekcji, ale na dziewięćdziesiąt procent narzędzie zbrodni jest takie samo, jak u naszej pierwszej ofiary. Ale chyba najlepszym potwierdzeniem, że to ten sam sprawca jest ślad od młotka z tyłu głowy Cowella i jego pokiereszowana twarz.   
— Co łączy ofiary, Liam? — Harry oparł się o siedzenie i założył ramiona na piersi. On już wiedział, gdzie muszą się udać i jego przyjaciel również był tego świadom, sądząc po tym, jak szybko się podniósł.   
— Czas po raz kolejny złożyć wizytę panu Tomlinsonowi. Tym razem idziesz, co nie?   
— A mam inne wyjście? — zapytał Harry z westchnięciem. 

* * *

— Pan Tomlinson nie ma teraz czasu i nie może panów przyjąć — powtórzyła spokojnie sekretarka szefa wytwórni muzycznej.   
Kobieta nawet na nich nie patrzyła, wypisując coś na komputerze i popijając swoją herbatę. Harry i Liam od prawie pięciu minut próbowali jej przetłumaczyć, że to nie podlega dyskusji.   
— Jak już mówiłem — zaczął Harry, siląc się na spokój — że jeśli pan Tomlinson nie znajdzie teraz dla nas czasu, wrócimy tu z nakazem sądowym i wywleczemy go w kajdankach na oczach wszystkich jego pracowników. Dlatego prościej by było dla nas wszystkich, gdyby zechciał poświęcić nam kilka minut swojego _cennego_ czasu.   
Sekretarka już otwierała usta, żeby kolejny raz się odezwać, kiedy winda za nimi piknęła. Wysiadł z niej sam Louis Tomlinson w towarzystwie jakiegoś blondyna, którego Harry rozpoznał jako Nialla Horana; obaj śmiali się z czegoś, wskazując palcem na tableta.   
Kiedy dostrzegli Harry’ego oraz Liama, zatrzymali się wpół kroku.   
— Co się dzieje, Briano? — zapytał Tomlinson, po chwili zawahania podchodząc bliżej.   
Kobieta poderwała się do góry i poprawiła blond włosy. Dopiero teraz Harry dostrzegł, że była w ciąży; co najmniej w czwartym miesiącu, sądząc po wielkości brzucha.   
— Panowie przybyli z wydziału zabójstw i właśnie im tłumaczyłam, że nie ma pan czasu — wyszczebiotała Briana.   
Tomlinson przesunął wzrokiem po ciele Harry’ego, zaczynając od stóp i zatrzymując się na jego oczach. Jego bystre, niebieskie spojrzenie szybko przeniosło się na Liama.   
— Detektyw Payne — powiedział miękko. — Czymże zasłużyłem sobie na kolejną wizytę?   
Harry mógł go nie lubić, ale musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był przystojny. Niższy od niego, fakt, ale pewność siebie,która od niego biła, kompletnie odwracała uwagę od wzrostu. Dobrze skrojony garnitur podkreślał jego sylwetkę i krzyczał o bogactwie właściciela — Harry naprawdę nienawidził się za to, że w ogóle czuł pociąg fizyczny do tego faceta.   
— Komisarz Harry Styles — przedstawił się Harry, przejmując kontrolę nad rozmową, i błysnął swoją odznaką. — Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać z panem na osobności.   
— Mogę wiedzieć w jakiej sprawie? — zapytał Tomlinson, unosząc arogancko brew do góry.   
— W sprawie nowego zabójstwa w naszym śledztwie dotyczącym Emmy Frost — odpowiedział Harry, specjalnie nie podając imienia i nazwiska ich nowej ofiary.   
Śmierć Cowella nie została jeszcze nagłośniona, a konferencja prasowa miała się odbyć dopiero za trzy godziny.   
Tomlinson zmrużył lekko oczy, ale kiwnął głową.   
— Briano, odwołaj moje następne spotkanie — zarządził. — Niall, dziękuję za lunch, zdzwonimy się później, okej?   
— Jasne, Tommo — powiedział Niall. — Do widzenia, panowie. Briano.   
Następnie odszedł szybkim krokiem w stronę windy, a Tomlinson wskazał zamaszystym gestem na przeszklone drzwi swojego gabinetu. Szyba była matowa, co zapewniało choć minimum prywatności.   
Harry był zszokowany tym, jak przytulne wydawało się być biuro Tomlinsona, mimo tego, że było ogromne i nowocześnie urządzone. Zajął wskazane mu miejsce i wyprostował się, starając się przybrać neutralną minę i nie pokazać swojego uprzedzenia w stosunku do tego faceta.   
— No dobrze — przemówił mężczyzna, kiedy rozsiadł się wygodnie w swoim przestronnym, prezesowskim fotelu. — W czym mogę panom pomóc?   
— Dziś nad ranem znaleziono zwłoki Simona Cowella — powiedział Liam.   
Oczy Tomlinsona rozszerzyły się, a usta rozchyliły w małe, okrągłe „o”.   
— Słucham? — wykrztusił.   
Harry zmrużył na niego lekko oczy, zastanawiając się, jak dobrym aktorem był mężczyzna.   
— Simon Cowell został znaleziony martwy, trzydzieści kilometrów od miejsca swojego zamieszkania — powtórzył Harry, zostawiając Liamowi robienie notatek. — Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, co robił pan wczoraj w okolicach godziny dwudziestej pierwszej?   
Obie brwi Tomlinsona powędrowały do góry, gdy mężczyzna przechylił lekko głowę w bok.   
— Mają panowie jakieś podstawy, aby mnie o to pytać?   
— Jest pan ostatnią osobą, z którą Cowell miał konflikt — powiedział Harry. — W dodatku publiczny konflikt, w którym miał być pan oskarżony o zniesławienie.   
— I co z tego? — prychnął Louis, przyjmując defensywną postawę. — Myślicie, że go za to zabiłem? Zaręczam, że ten jego pozew, to nic, z czym nie poradziłby sobie pierwszy lepszy prawnik tuż po dostaniu dyplomu. Już nie wspomnę o kimś z doświadczeniem.   
Harry naprawdę, _naprawdę_ gardził aroganckimi dupkami.   
— Zamierza pan odpowiadać na pytania, czy mamy wrócić z nakazem sądowym? — zapytał ostro.   
Mężczyzna zmierzył go spojrzeniem, ale westchnął ostentacyjnie i odpowiedział:   
— Byłem wczoraj w moim mieszkaniu.   
— Czy ktoś może to potwierdzić?   
— Nie wiem. Może mój pies? — mruknął Tomlinson lekceważąco. — Mieszkam sam i nie mam zwyczaju spowiadać się ludziom wokół, co robię w wolne wieczory.   
— W pana najlepszym interesie jest z nami współpracować — powiedział mu Harry, wychylając się do przodu. — Dlatego zapytam raz jeszcze, czy ktoś może potwierdzić, że był pan wczoraj wieczorem w swoim mieszkaniu?   
— Może uchwyciły mnie kamery, jak wjeżdżałem na prywatny parking. — Tomlinson oparł się łokciami o biurko. — Ale chyba nie muszę się niczym martwić?   
— Na to pytanie powinien pan odpowiedzieć sobie sam.   
Uśmieszek, który pojawił się na wargach mężczyzny dosłownie podniósł Harry’emu ciśnienie; nie chciał zastanawiać się, z jakich to było dokładnie powodów.   
— Tak z czystej ciekawości, naprawdę jestem waszym najlepszym tropem? — zapytał Tomlinson. — Bo jeśli tak, to nie idzie panom to śledztwo zbyt dobrze.   
Harry lubił myśleć, że jest opanowaną i spokojną osobą, którą trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi. Potrafił zachować stoicki spokój nawet wtedy, gdy przy swojej pierwszej sprawie zabójstwa powiadamiał starszą panią, że jej jedyny syn nie żyje. Poczekał wtedy, aż wróci do domu i skulił się na łóżku, szlochając cicho w poduszkę, dopóki się nie uspokoił. Później już było łatwiej. Nauczył się też nie reagować na zaczepki ludzi, których przesłuchiwał i czytać między wierszami.   
Jednak w Louisie Tomlinsonie było coś takiego, co podrażniało wszystkie jego nerwy.   
— Dwie nasze ofiary są powiązane z pańską firmą i z jedną z nich był pan w otwartym konflikcie — przemówił Liam, chyba wyczuwając, że ich podejrzany nacisnął Harry’emu na odcisk. — Nie ma pan alibi na noc, kiedy Simon Cowell został zabity, a nie rozmawialiśmy jeszcze o pańskim alibi na czas zabójstwa Emmy Frost, dlatego na pana miejscu pozostałbym w stałym kontakcie ze swoim najlepszym prawnikiem.   
— Oczywiście — powiedział gładko Tomlinson. — Nie potrzebuję skandalu powiązanego z moją firmą i fałszywych oskarżeń, na które nie mam nawet czasu. Chociaż nie rozumiem, czemu tak się panowie upieracie, że to ja ich zabiłem. Cowell pogrążył sam siebie i tonął ze swoim statkiem, a Emma Frost była moją stażystką. Jedną z lepszych, jeśli mogę dodać, więc nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym ją pozbawiać życia.   
— Być może narzucał się jej pan, a ona zagroziła, że pójdzie z tym na policję — zblefował Harry, przypominając sobie o nocnych najściach, o których wspomniała córeczka sąsiadki Emmy.   
W tym momencie Tomlinson wybuchnął śmiechem, a w jego niebieskich oczach pojawiły się psotne iskierki; wyglądał o pięć lat młodziej i sympatyczniej.  
— Proszę mi wierzyć, komisarzu Styles, że Emmie brakowało pewnej bardzo ważnej rzeczy, abym miał się jej narzucać — przemówił, patrząc Harry’emu prosto w oczy.   
Harry uniósł tylko pytająco brew, na co Louis odpowiedział uśmieszkiem.   
— Kutasa — wyszeptał konspiracyjnym tonem.   
Rumieniec, który wykwitł na policzkach Harry’ego był tak nagły, że zakręciło mu się w głowie.   
Liam chrząknął i podniósł się z siedzenia.   
— Na razie to wszystko, panie Tomlinson — powiedział. — Dziękujemy za poświęcony nam czas.   
— Ależ oczywiście. — Mężczyzna również się podniósł i obszedł biurko, aby podać im dłoń na dowidzenia. — Mam nadzieję, że następnym razem spotkamy się w innych okolicznościach.   
Kiedy to mówił jego kciuk przesunął się po wierzchu dłoni Harry’ego, co było gestem zdecydowanie intymniejszym, niż wymagała tego sytuacja.   
— Obawiam się, że okoliczności mogą być jeszcze mniej sympatyczne — powiadomił go Harry, ponieważ miał przeczucie, że tak właśnie będzie. — Miłego dnia, panie Tomlinson. 

CDN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogę zabić Cowella w realu, to chociaż w ficku się wyżyłam ;p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> póki co niebetowane, delikatne Louis/OMC, ale nic wielkiego.

Gdyby Harry wcześniej nie widział twarzy Cowella w Internecie lub gazetach, miałby spore trudności z rozpoznaniem go na tych fotografiach. Technicy jak zawsze wykonali świetną robotę. Kilkanaście zdjęć przedstawiało cało ciało mężczyzny — leżało na wznak, z jedną ręką wysuniętą w bok, podczas gdy druga spoczywała na jednej z zadanych ran, jakby chciała nieporadnie powstrzymać krwawienie. Rozerwana w miejscach zadanych ciosów koszula była splamiona krwią, a sznyty na policzkach tym razem były pokaźniejsze i głębsze.  
Upił łyk herbaty i ze stosika zdjęć wygrzebał jedno. Wstał i podszedł do tablicy, żeby tam je przyczepić. Przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się zdjęciu uważniej.   
Zayn stwierdził, że zarówno rany na ciele oraz twarzy zostały zadane tym samym nożem, co przy poprzednim przypadku. Młotek najprawdopodobniej również był ten sam, chociaż akurat to nie było tutaj najważniejsze.  
Najważniejsze zdawało się być to, że Cowell musiał naprawdę zajść mordercy za skórę, skoro został potraktowany w taki sposób. W przypadku Emmy cięcia były proste i _czyste_ — oprawca nie spieszył się z robotą i Harry nieświadomie doszedł do wniosku, że być może sam akt morderstwa miał prowadzić tylko do tego, czyli do oznaczenia swojej ofiary; ostatniego aktu kompletnej dominacji.  
Tutaj… no cóż. Nie miał już takiej pewności. Rany Cowella były poszarpane, nierówne pod względem grubości i długości. Znajdowały się na czole i szyi, przecinały jedna drugą, a nawet zahaczały o oczy, tylko jakimś cudem ich przy tym nie wydłubując.  
Rany z pewnością miały ich oznaczyć, pomyślał, przeskakując wzrokiem pomiędzy dwoma zdjęciami. Gdyby w grę wchodziło zdominowanie ofiary…  
Drzwi jego biura otworzyły się z trzaskiem, przerywając tok myśli. Odwrócił się na pięcie i uniósł brew na Liama.  
— Dzień dobry? — zapytał, obserwując, jak mężczyzna zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi kopniakiem. — Nie krępuj się, Li, czuj się…  
— Mamy kłopoty — przerwał mu Liam; rzucił na jego biurko tablet i sam opadł na krzesło. — Kurewsko męczące kłopoty — sprecyzował, wskazując palcem na urządzenie.  
Harry podszedł do biurka i wziął tablet do ręki. Podświetlił ekran, odblokował go i wystarczył jeden rzut oka na kolorową okładkę, żeby ostatnie resztki jego dobrego nastroju wyparowały jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki.  
— Wotton? — mruknął.  
— A kto by inny — odparł Liam. — Poczekaj, aż zobaczysz zdjęcia.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, skupiając się na artykule. Nieważne, jak bardzo gówniany i kłamliwy był to magazyn, „The Sun” wciąż było poczytne i popularne wśród brytyjskiej ludności. Wotton od razu zaczął z grubej rury, zamieniając śmierć Emmy w jakąś popieprzoną metaforę dla klasy średniej, a Cowella opisując niemal na równi z monarchią.

_Wszyscy pamiętamy te długie miesiące, gdy londyńska policja chełpiła się swoim udziałem w powstrzymaniu amerykańskiego kartelu narkotykowego, ale najwyraźniej kiedy w grę wchodzi ich własny ziomek, lubi przymykać oko i ucinać sobie drzemkę. Dwa morderstwa w tak krótkim czasie. Młoda dziewczyna, która nigdy nie zostanie matką i wpływowy mężczyzna, jeden z największych brytyjskich biznesmenów. Czyżby powołanie Harry'ego Stylesa na komisarza Wydziału Zabójstw miało się okazać jedną z najbardziej śmiertelnych porażek w historii naszego kraju?_

— Niechby go chuj strzelił — mruknął i stuknął palcem w odnośnik pod artykułem.  
Niemal natychmiast został zaatakowany przez pokiereszowaną twarz Cowella. Została, oczywiście, zasłonięta cenzurą, ale była ona na tyle delikatna, że krew oraz sznyty wyraźnie się przez nią przebijały. Przewinął w dół i niemal zakrztusił się powietrzem, kiedy zobaczył twarz Emmy. Najwyraźniej ich „źródło” nie posiadało zdjęć ze sceny zbrodni, więc Sun samo je stworzyło, używając kilka słabych sztuczek z photoshopa.  
Przejrzał resztę fotek i zgasił ekran tableta.  
— To nie jest zdjęcie zrobione przez gapia — stwierdził. — Każdy, kto był na miejscu zbrodni, ma zostać przesłuchany, masz mi znaleźć tego, który sprzedał to dla prasy.  
Liam kiwnął głową i wyciągnął rękę, gdy Harry podał mu tablet.  
— Co robimy z Wottonem? — zapytał.  
— Nic — odparł Harry krótko. — Jeśli go tkniesz, rozdmucha aferę jeszcze mocniej, i tak wymyślił już pewnie nazwę dla naszego mordercy, poczekaj do jutra.  
Harry chwycił swój kubek i upił łyk, ale natychmiast odstawił go, krzywiąc się. Herbata była letnia i mdła; słodkawy aromat osiadł mu ciężko na języku.  
Usiadł przy biurku i przyciągnął ku sobie laptopa.   
— Może to jego sprawka — usłyszał.  
Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Liama.  
— Kogo? — zapytał, chociaż podejrzewał, o kim mówił przyjaciel.  
— Mordercy — odparł detektyw. — Zabił kolesia, cyknął fotkę, a potem wysłał ją anonimowo do prasy, żeby zagrać nam na nosie.  
Harry miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby się zawstydzić i spróbował odgonić od siebie myśli o Louisie Tomlinsonie.  
— Być może — zgodził się. — Ale i tak chcę, żebyś sprawdził techników. Co prawda myśl o posiadaniu szczura w nowej ekipie nie jest jakoś strasznie budująca, ale lepiej chuchać na zimne.  
— Jasne. — Liam wstał. — Co zrobimy, jeśli to nie będzie żaden z nich?  
— Wtedy porozmawiamy z Wottonem. Jeśli naprawdę dostał je od mordercy, może być dobrą przynętą.  
— Może mu też grozić niebezpieczeństwo — stwierdził Liam. — Koleś nie cofnie się przed niczym, żeby zdobyć informacje.  
Harry kiwnął krótką głową i pożegnał przyjaciela machnięciem ręki. Ponownie skupił uwagę na swoim laptopie, a jego palce zaczęły tańczyć po klawiaturze. Zanim się obejrzał, na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Tomlinsona. Ze skrzywieniem przeglądał kolejne strony, ale żadna z nich nie powiązała jeszcze śmierci dwóch osób z postacią Louisa.   
Być może był uprzedzony. Albo Tomlinson zdążył kupić sobie połowę prasy, która zapewniała mu czyste konto.  
Z trzaskiem zamknął klapę laptopa; po raz ostatni zerknął na przyczepione do tablicy zdjęcia i wyszedł z gabinetu, nie oglądając się za siebie.

* * * 

Archiwa powoli stawały się jego drugim domem i Harry nie był z tego powodu jakoś strasznie zadowolony. Obawiał się, że jeśli przyjdzie tutaj jeszcze parę razy, zacznie cuchnąć pleśnią i nigdy nie pozbędzie się kurzu, który z pewnością zdążył już osadzić mu się w płucach. Liam miał na to bardzo proste rozwiązanie:  
— Mamy od tego ludzi, kretynie — powiedział, kiedy Harry zanosił się kaszlem. — Wyślij tam jednego z młodych, po to tutaj są.  
Harry zbył go machnięciem dłoni i następnego dnia znów zszedł do piwnicy. Istniało parę powodów, przez które zdecydował się poszukać czegoś samemu. Po pierwsze, musiał zająć czymś myśli, bo śledztwo toczyło się wprost ślimaczym tempem, a takie czekanie na kolejny ruch mordercy działało mu na nerwy. Poza tym, mógł się tutaj schować przed paskudnymi artykułami brukowców. Inne gazety szybko podchwyciły temat i teraz prawie cała londyńska prasa dyszała mu w kark. Obawiał się, że może być nie tyle pierwsza jego poważna sprawa po awansie, ale i ostatnia, jeśli jej szybko nie rozwiąże. Nadal nie mieli też pojęcia, kto był odpowiedzialny za wyciek zdjęć.  
Archiwa ciągnęły się pod prawie całą powierzchnią budynku, a akta niektórych spraw sięgały czasów, gdy on dopiero uczył się chodzić. Mijał kolejne aleje wypełnionych po sufit półek i myślał o tym, że za parę lat wszystko to zniknie, zastąpione jednym — góra dwoma — twardymi dyskami. Już teraz mógł wyszukać interesujące go sprawy w komputerze, wpisując cechy charakterystyczne zbrodni, a maszyna podawała mu numery akt, które do niej pasowały.  
Musiał przyznać, że bardzo ułatwiało mu to pracę. Na liście, którą wydrukował kilka dni temu, podając takie hasła jak „rany nożem” oraz „okaleczenie”, miał jeszcze sześć niesprawdzonych pozycji. Szybko odnalazł właściwy rząd, gdzie znajdowała się pierwsza z nich, i przysunął drabinę bliżej, by móc zdjąć pudło. Zaniósł je na stolik stojący w rogu pomieszczenia i otworzył, uważając, żeby zbytnio nie ubrudzić się zalegającym na nim kurzu. Sprawa była sprzed sześciu lat, nadal otwarta, a morderca nigdy nie został odnaleziony.  
Jego serce zabiło nieco szybciej, gdy dostrzegł zdjęcia ofiary. Spoglądały na niego mleczne, puste i martwe oczy, ozdobione siatką nacięć. Sznyty były krótkie i nierówne, nie tak staranne i pewne, co w ostatnich przypadkach. Odłożył zdjęcia na bok i zaczął czytać akta sprawy.   
Henry Milles, dwadzieścia dwa lata, zmarł z powodu przedawkowania heroiny, rany zostały zadane po śmierci, a ciało znaleziono w jednym z kontenerów na tyłach miejskiej restauracji. Głównym podejrzanym był diler, ale z powodu braku dowodów śledztwo zostało zatrzymane. Przy ofierze znaleziono… Harry wygrzebał kilka foliowych torebek, w których znajdowały się portfel, kawałek pogniecionej kartki oraz wizytówka. Przeleciał wzrokiem list, marszcząc lekko brwi, a potem zerknął na wizytówkę i zamarł.   
Z pewnością kiedyś była bardzo elegancka — teraz widniały na niej krople krwi lub innych, podejrzanych substancji, a jej rogi były poszarpane i pogniecione. Napis zachował się jednak doskonale i Harry parsknął cichym, niewesołym śmiechem. Schował wszystko z powrotem do pudła i chwycił je pod pachę. Tupał nerwowo nogą, czekając, aż winda zajedzie na właściwie piętro, a potem szybkim krokiem ruszył w kierunku biura Liama. Zapukał do drzwi i wszedł, od razu stawiając pudło na jego biurku.  
— Potrzebny nam nakaz stawienia się na przesłuchanie — powiedział. — Najlepiej na wczoraj.  
Liam zerknął na etykietkę na pudle i uniósł na Harry'ego brew.  
— Więc jednak wygrzebałeś coś ciekawego?  
Harry kiwnął głową i wyciągnął z pudła foliowe torebki. Zamachał przed twarzą Liama starą wizytówką.  
— Niech Tomlinson skołuje sobie dobrego prawnika — powiedział. — Może mu się bardzo przydać.

* * *

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że przyszedł tutaj sam.  
Harry nie odpowiedział, wpatrując się pochmurnym spojrzeniem w postać znajdującą się jakieś sześć metrów od niego. Tomlinson siedział na niewygodnym krześle, ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i nogą zarzuconą na drugą, machając powoli stopą. Nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego — przesuwał spojrzeniem po szybie weneckiego lustra i na krótką chwilę spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, zanim jego wzrok skierował się dalej.  
— Myślisz, że dlaczego nie przyprowadził ze sobą prawnika?  
— Bo jest aroganckim kretynem, dlatego — sapnął Harry. — Założę się, że jego adwokat czeka tylko na sygnał, żeby się tu pojawić.  
Chwycił przygotowaną wcześniej teczkę i kiwnął głową na drzwi. Kiedy weszli do sali obok, Louis zerknął na nich przez ramię i uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Krew w żyłach Harry'ego zaczęła krążyć nieco szybciej, popędzana niezrozumiałą przez niego złością.  
— Detektywie Payne. — Louis skinął głową, a potem zerknął przelotnie na Harry'ego. — Komisarzu Styles, czemu ma pan taką minę? Jakieś problemy z żołądkiem?  
Harry zacisnął zęby i przeszedł obok Tomlinsona; bez słowa usiadł na jednym z krzeseł naprzeciwko i położył teczkę przed sobą. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Liama, ale nie spojrzał na przyjaciela, mając nadzieję, że ten zrozumie, że to on ma zacząć całe to przedstawienie.  
— Panie Tomlinson, został pan wezwany na przesłuchanie w charakterze świadka morderstwa Emmy Frost, z dnia szóstego kwietnia bieżącego roku oraz Simona Cowella, z dnia dziewiętnastego kwietnia bieżącego roku. Za składanie fałszywych zeznań, zatajanie prawdy lub…  
— Przepraszam, że tak nieuprzejmie panu przerwę, ale…  
— Przyjdzie jeszcze pora na zabranie głosu, panie Tomlinson — powiedział chłodno Harry, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. — Teraz proszę słuchać.  
Louis zamrugał, niemal komicznie zdziwiony, a potem uniósł bezczelnie brew i zamilkł, odchylając się nieco na krześle.   
— Za składanie fałszywych zeznań, zatajanie prawdy lub utrudnianie śledztwa grozi panu kara do trzech lat pozbawienia wolności — dokończył Liam.  
Otworzył jeden z formularzy i kliknął długopisem. Po, wydaje się, trwającym wieki uzupełnieniu podstawowych danych, mogli w końcu przejść do głównej atrakcji wieczoru.  
— Panie Tomlinson, co pan robił w nocy z piątego na szóstego kwietnia? — zapytał Liam.  
— Byłem na bankiecie — odparł Louis znudzonym głosem.  
— Czy są osoby, które mogłyby to potwierdzić?  
Mężczyzna parsknął.  
— Jakiś stu zaproszonych gości, kilkadziesiąt zdjęć, nie mówiąc już o pracownikach imprezy. Powiedziałbym o tym wcześniej i zaoszczędziłbym panom tonę papierkowej roboty, gdyby tylko komisarz Styles nie chciał bawić się w złego policjanta. Naprawdę — parsknął, prostując się odrobinę. — Całe to przedstawienie jest żenujące.  
— Jakie stosunki łączyły pana z Simonem Cowellem? — zapytał Liam, kątem oka zerkając na Harry'ego.  
Sam Harry zaciskał dłonie tak mocno, że na skórze pojawiły się białe półksiężyce.  
— Nie pałaliśmy do siebie sympatią, ale będę powtarzać to tak długo, jak to konieczne: nie mam nic wspólnego z jego śmiercią. Cowell był szują, krętaczem i aroganckim dupkiem, ale nie zabiłem go. Nie zniżyłbym się do tego.  
Harry tylko siłą powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Louis tak bardzo działał mu na nerwy. Wychylił się do przodu i sięgnął do teczki; otworzył ją powoli wiedząc, że obaj mężczyźni na niego patrzą.  
— Czy mówi panu coś nazwisko Henry Milles?  
Zmiana w nastawieniu Tomlinsona była praktycznie namacalna. Uniósł głowę, prostując się, a jego znudzone i zirytowane spojrzenie nabrało ostrości.  
— Tak — odparł krótko. — To mój były partner od interesów.  
— Były? — zapytał Harry, przewracając kolejną stronę.  
— Skoro ma pan te dokumenty, to dobrze pan wie, _komisarzu_ , że Milles nie żyje — warknął Louis. — Przedawkował heroinę.  
— Och, doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę — powiedział Harry i przysunął w stronę Tomlinsona jedną z fotografii. — Ale nawet te najmocniejsze narkotyki nie są w stanie w ten sposób okaleczyć swojej ofiary.  
Harry uważnie obserwował reakcję Tomlinsona. Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w zdjęcie szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem pochylił się nad nim, w ciszy chłonąc każdy szczegół. Gdy znów na nich spojrzał, na jego twarzy rysowało się cierpienie tak wyraziste, że Harry poczuł się odrobinę głupio, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego.  
— Nie miałem o tym pojęcia — powiedział. — Prasa nie pisała nic o tym, bo dla narkomanów nie ma tam miejsca. Sześć lat temu policja zadała mi kilka ogólnikowych pytań, ale już wtedy nie układało mi się z... z Milles zbyt dobrze. Powiedziałem im prawdę, że nie widziałem go od prawie roku.  
— Dlaczego nie utrzymywał pan z nim kontaktów? — zapytał Liam.  
Louis jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, zanim mrugnął kilka razy i uniósł wzrok na Liama.   
— Konflikt interesów — odparł chłodno.  
— Czy łączyło panów coś więcej niż biznes?  
— Milles miał ogromny talent muzyczny, ale heroina pociągała go bardziej. Kiedy po kolejnym odwyku wrócił do nałogu, uciąłem wszystkie nasze kontakty.  
— To nie jest odpowiedź na pytanie, panie Tomlinson — wtrącił Harry, nie dając Liamowi szansy na powiedzenie czegokolwiek. — Pytanie brzmiało, czy łączyło…  
— Wiem, jak brzmiało pytanie, komisarzu — warknął Louis. — Jeśli już musi pan wiedzieć, ja i Milles byliśmy razem przez kilka miesięcy. Nie był to żaden poważny związek, domyślałem się, że jest ze mną tylko ze względu na wytwórnię. Nie miałem wyrzutów sumienia, kiedy z nim zrywałem.  
Harry zacmokał cicho i wyciągnął z teczki zafoliowany kawałek kartki. Jego sumienie darło się z całych sił, że nie powinien tego robić, ale jako funkcjonariusz nie miał innego wyjścia.  
— Wygląda na to, że z jego strony nie była to żadna przelotna znajomość, panie Tomlinson.  
Louis chwycił dokument i uniósł go bliżej oczu. Zaczął czytać i Harry znów nie spuszczał z niego spojrzenia. Jednak tym razem, nawet jeśli list w jakiś sposób na niego wpłynął, mężczyzna nie dał nic po sobie poznać. Gdy skończył, odrzucił kartkę na stolik.  
— Brednie ćpuna — oznajmił, ale Harry widział, jak mocno zaciska dłoń na przedramieniu.  
— Z jego słów wynika — zaczął Harry — że pisywał do pana regularnie. Groził również panu, że sprzeda prasie pańskie sekrety, jeśli pan do niego nie wróci i nie pomoże mu. Jak dla mnie wygląda to na całkiem porządny motyw do popełnienia zbrodni, panie Tomlinson. Być może postanowił pan odszukać Millesa, ale okazało się, że heroina pana wyprzedziła. Jednak nie mógł pan sobie odpuścić i w ramach zemsty pociął pan mu twarz i dźgnął parę razy dla pewności nożem.   
Louis wpatrywał się w niego ostrym spojrzeniem pełnym palącej nienawiści.   
— Chyba minął się pan z powołaniem, komisarzu — powiedział mężczyzna cicho. — Wymyślanie historii tanich kryminałów wychodzi panu dużo lepiej niż łapanie prawdziwych morderców. Nie zabiłem Henry'ego. Nie mam nic wspólnego ze śmiercią jego i innych.  
— Komisarz Styles nie... — zaczął Liam, ale Harry przerwał mu w pół słowa.  
— Co pan zrobił z listami?  
— Nie mam żadnych listów.   
— Pozbył się pan ich równie sprawnie, co niewygodnych świadków? A może zlecił pan komuś te morderstwa? Z pańskimi funduszami to raczej drobnostka.  
— Powtórzę jeszcze raz. — Louis wychylił się nieco, świdrując Harry'ego morderczym spojrzeniem. — Nie zabiłem żadnej z tych osób. Kochałem Henry'ego, nigdy nie…  
— Jeśli jego pan kochał, to zaszlachtowanie dwóch innych postronnych osób nie byłoby problemem.  
Tomlinson zamknął usta tak gwałtownie, że chyba tylko cudem nie przygryzł sobie języka. Spojrzał na Harry'ego z obrzydzeniem i spojrzał na Liama.  
— Nie powiem nic więcej bez mojego adwokata — oznajmił lodowatym tonem.  
Liam, który przez ostatnie minuty obserwował tę wymianę zdań niczym bardzo przerażający mecz tenisa, kiwnął krótką głową.   
— Wezwiemy go, jeśli pan sobie tego życzy. Komisarzu Styles — powiedział, spoglądając na Harry'ego. — Czy możemy porozmawiać chwilę na osobności?  
Harry wstał bez słowa, nie zaszczycając Louisa choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem. Dłonie drżały mu nieznacznie, a żołądek zacisnął się w ciasną kulkę. Słyszał, jak Liam przeprasza na moment Tomlinsona i już łapał za klamkę, gdy mężczyzna odezwał się w głos:  
— Naprawde nie chce mieć pan we mnie wroga, komisarzu Styles.  
Harry zamarł, a potem zerknął przez ramię. Liam mordował go spojrzeniem, ale on wpatrywał się tylko w tył głowy mężczyzny siedzącego przy stoliku.  
— Czy to groźba, panie Tomlinson? — zapytał cicho.  
— Nie ośmieliłbym się panu grozić, panie Styles. Proszę to potraktować jako przyjacielską poradę, jak może pan ułatwić sobie życie w tym mieście.  
Harry szarpnął za klamkę, prawie wyrywając ją z drzwi, i wyszedł z sali. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu jego myśli wirują tak nieskładnie, a spomiędzy wszystkich odczuć, jakie w nim buzowały, najgłośniej darło się to cholerne poczucie winy.

CDN


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdyby coś było niejasne, pytajcie w komentarzach ;)

— Chyba trochę przesadzasz — wysyczał Liam, gdy tylko znaleźli się na korytarzu. Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię, starając się zapanować nad własnymi dłońmi i szybko bijającym sercem; przełknął poczucie winy, przekonując się, że tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. — Nie mamy _aż tak_ mocnych dowodów, że to Tomlinson jest sprawcą, aby wprost zarzucać mu morderstwa. Jedyne, co na niego mamy, to powiązania z ofiarami, a ty pracujesz w policji już tyle, żeby wiedzieć, że najprostsze rozwiązania nie zawsze są właściwe. Dlatego uspokój się albo zostaw to przesłuchanie _mi_.   
Harry potarł twarz dłońmi i westchnął. Wiedział, że przesadził, naciskając w ten sposób na ich podejrzanego, ale coś w tym mężczyźnie sprawiało, że wszystkie jego nerwy dosłownie buzowały. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to przez arogancję i protekcjonalność Louisa, czy było w tym coś więcej, ale chwilami tracił nad sobą panowanie.   
—Dałem się ponieść — przyznał w końcu. Poruszył ramionami, żeby rozluźnić mięśnie i uszczypnął nasadę nosa. — Trzeba wezwać jego adwokata.   
— I czyja to jest wina? — zapytał retorycznie Liam, nim ruszył w głąb korytarza, żeby wykonać telefon.   
Harry oparł się o ścianę przy lustrze weneckim i zaczął wpatrywać w samotną postać siedzącą w pokoju przesłuchań. Louis siedział z założonymi rękami i nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Dla pierwszej lepszej osoby jego twarz nie zdradzałaby żadnych emocji, ale Harry był wytrenowany, żeby zauważać drobne szczegóły i zmiany w zachowaniu osób. Między brwiami mężczyzny znajdowała się malutka zmarszczka, a kąciki ust były delikatnie ściągnięte w dół. Przez cały czas, gdy Harry go obserwował, nie poruszył się nawet o milimetr.   
— Jego prawnik będzie tu za dwadzieścia minut. — Głos Liama sprawił, że Harry drgnął lekko, zaskoczony. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo się zamyślił. — Powiedziałem Perrie, żeby przyszła zaproponować mu coś do picia. Ty w tym czasie pójdziesz ochłonąć i wrócimy do sali za trzydzieści minut, po tym jak Tomlinson będzie miał okazję porozmawiać ze swoim prawnikiem. Swoją drogą dzięki tobie mamy na głowie Jeffa Azoffa.   
— Ekstra — mruknął Harry posępnie i skierował się za przyjacielem w stronę swojego gabinetu. Musiał poważnie się zastanowić, jak dalej poprowadzić to przesłuchanie, jeśli nie chciał, aby ktoś wyżej dobrał mu się do tyłka. Bo może i był szefem wydziału zabójstw, ale to nie był koniec drabiny, na którą można się wspiąć. Logiczna część niego wiedziała, że jeśli Tomlinson naprawdę chciałby uprzykrzyć mu życie, to właśnie tak by się stało. I wystarczyłoby, że mężczyzna posłużyłby się tylko legalnymi środkami, aby to zrobić. Kilka słów do prasy tu i tam, a lawina by runęła. Szczególnie w tym czasie, kiedy już nie zostawiali na nim suchej nitki.   
Do tego wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać, że prawnikiem Tomlinsona był Jeff Azoff. Syn Irvinga Azoffa, który prowadził najlepszą firmę prawniczą w całej Anglii, a jego syn dosłownie deptał mu po piętach, od kiedy dostał swój dyplom. W swojej dwudziestopięcioletniej karierze Irving przegrał sześć spraw i to cholernie imponujący wynik.   
Harry miał akurat czas na wypicie kawy i odświeżenie się, nim przyszedł po niego Liam i powiedział, że mogą kontynuować przesłuchanie.   
— Jeśli teraz coś zjebiesz, to sam ci nakopię do tyłka — ostrzegł go podkomisarz.   
— Uważaj do kogo mówisz, Payne — powiedział Harry, rzucając mu spojrzenie i wyprostował ramiona.   
Przyjaciel parsknął cicho, ale nie odezwał się już nic, gdy ruszyli korytarzem prowadzącym do sali przesłuchań. Przez lustro weneckie zobaczyli, że Louis dyskutuje o czymś z Jeffem przyciszonymi głosami, ale gdy tylko weszli do pomieszczenia, obaj mężczyźni ucichli. Azoff podniósł się i podał im obu dłonie, nim ponownie zajął miejsce obok swojego klienta.   
— Pozwolicie, panowie, że zaczniemy tę rozmowę od początku — powiedział spokojnie, rozsiadając się wygodnie. — Najpierw chciałbym usłyszeć zarzuty, jakie zostały przedstawione mojemu klientowi.   
Harry powstrzymał się przed zaciśnięciem zębów i kiwnął głową, nim powiedział to, co Liam przekazał już wcześniej Tomlinsonowi:   
— Pan Tomlinson został wezwany na przesłuchanie w charakterze świadka morderstwa Emmy Frost, z dnia szóstego kwietnia bieżącego roku, oraz Simona Cowella, z dnia dziewiętnastego kwietnia bieżącego roku.   
— Świadka — powiedział Azoff, akcentując dobitnie to słowo. — Czy to znaczy, że wszystkich świadków oskarżacie o morderstwa?   
— Mamy duże podstawy, aby sądzić, że pan Tomlinson jest zamieszany w morderstwa Emmy Frost, Simona Cowella, a także swojego byłego partnera, Henry’ego Millesa. To jedyna osoba, która miała…   
— Sądzeniem zajmie się sąd — przerwał mu sucho prawnik. — Wy nie jesteście od sądzenia, tylko od zbierania dowodów, dlatego chciałbym usłyszeć, co udało wam się zebrać przeciwko panu Tomlinsonowi.   
Harry wypuścił powietrze nosem, modląc się o cierpliwość i wiedząc, że sam to na siebie sprowadził. Gdyby poprowadził inaczej swoją wcześniejszą rozmowę z potentatem muzycznym, być może udałoby mu się coś z niego wyciągnąć, a teraz mógł liczyć na dosłownie zero informacji.   
— Pan Tomlinson był powiązany ze wszystkimi trzema ofiarami i miał powody, aby chcieć ich śmierci — oznajmił Harry, starając się brzmieć pewnie i przekonać siedzących przed nim mężczyzn, że to on ma rację. — Henry Milles to jego były partner, który wypisywał do niego listy i groził mu, że sprzeda sekrety pana Tomlinsona do prasy. Simon Cowell był jego największym rynkowym przeciwnikiem, z którym był w otwartym konflikcie i wisiał nad nim pozew o zniesławienie. Emma Frost była stażystką pana Tomlinsona, która skarżyła się sąsiadce na nocne najścia, a potem…   
— Wszystko to domysły i spekulacje — wciął się Azoff. Sam Louis wyglądał, jakby chciał coś dodać, ale milczał, najwyraźniej wiedząc, że w takiej sytuacji korzystniej dla niego jest się nie odzywać. Do umysłu Harry’ego napłynęło również wspomnienie z ich ostatniej rozmowy o Emmie Frost i o tym, że mężczyzna przyznał się do bycia gejem. Lub przynajmniej do lubienia seksu z własną płcią. — Henry Milles był narkomanem, który nadużywał dobroci mojego klienta, a kiedy pan Tomlinson odciął mu dostęp do pieniędzy, ten zniknął bez śladu. Żadne listy nigdy nie dotarły, a ten, który został znaleziony przy Millesie, musiał być jedynym i to w dodatku niewysłanym. Co do Simona Cowella, to owszem, mój klient był z nim w konflikcie, ale nie udowadnia to absolutnie niczego. Zwłaszcza, że w biznesie muzycznym pozwy o zniesławienie są codziennością, komisarzu Styles. Nawet zła prasa, to dobra prasa, proszę o tym pamiętać. Sprawa z Emmą Frost jest jeszcze prostsza, ponieważ pan Tomlinson jest osobą homoseksualną, co pozbawia go motywu do, zasugerowanego przez was, napastowania swojej stażystki.   
Wzrok Tomlisona skierował się prosto na Harry’ego, który poprawił się na krześle i opanował chęć zaklęcia pod nosem. Wiedział, że Azoff bez trudu odbije ich zarzuty. Jednak nim miał szansę w jakikolwiek sposób się odezwać, mężczyzna zapytał:   
— Czy to jedyne wasze oskarżenia? Ponieważ jeśli tak, to prosiłbym o zakończenie tej farsy i zostawienie mojego klienta w spokoju, nim skierujemy sprawę do sądu o nadużycie władzy. Pan Tomlinson ma ważniejsze sprawy, niż słuchanie oszczerstw pod swoim adresem.   
— To wszystko — powiedział Liam, przejmując dowodzenie nad sprawą. — Dziękujemy za pański czas.   
— Oczywiście — mruknął leniwie Tomlinson i podniósł się z gracją z krzesła. — Powiedziałbym, że to była przyjemność, ale chyba wszyscy wiemy, jaka jest prawda.   
Harry również się podniósł, wymamrotał swoje pożegnanie i wyszedł z sali, nie oglądając się za siebie. Był na siebie wściekły, ponieważ nie dość, że stał w kropce, to jeszcze dał się zrobić jak dziecko. Co było zresztą jego własną winą, ponieważ tak się zafiksował na złapaniu mordercy i Tomlinsonie, że wezwał go na przesłuchanie z minimalną ilością dowodów i do tego wszystkie otwarcie oskarżył go o zabójstwo trzech osób.   
Liam dogonił go dziesięć minut później, kiedy Harry gapił się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami na tablicę ofiar. Dołączyli do niej Millesa, ponieważ okoliczności jego śmierci były praktycznie identyczne co reszty ofiar. Ich zespół zajmował się również przeszukiwaniem reszty starych spraw w poszukiwaniu podobnych do tych.   
— Myślę, że czas, abyś poszedł już do domu — przemówił Liam, siadając przy biurku. — Odpocznij i jutro zabierzemy się za to od nowa, okej? Dzisiejsza akcja z Tomlinsonem nie może się powtórzyć. Mam tylko nadzieję, że prasa się o tym nie dowie, bo rozpocznie się jeszcze większe piekło.   
— Wiem, Li — westchnął Harry. — Po prostu mam wrażenie, że wszyscy dyszą mi w kark.   
— Jesteś cholernym szefem wydziału zabójstw. To ty powinieneś dyszeć ludziom w kark, a nie odwrotnie — pokrzepił go Liam. — Jeśli ktoś powie coś nieodpowiedniego, przypomnij mu, kto tu rządzi i że nie znalazłeś się na tym stanowisku, bo masz ładne oczy. 

* * *

Następnego dnia Harry i Liam pojawili się w wydziale już z samego rana; rozsiedli się z kubkami kawy i kanapkami z kawiarni naprzeciwko w jego biurze. Przybliżyli do siebie tablicę z danymi ofiar oraz tablicę z profilem mordercy. Jako że dołączyli Millesa jako trzecią ofiarę, mogli założyć, że mają do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą, co pozwoliło im oficjalnie stworzyć jego profil.   
— Jeszcze raz, co wiemy o mordercy? — zapytał Harry, ponieważ powtarzanie takich informacji na głos pozwalało zauważyć ewentualne błędy i luki, zbieżności w informacjach oraz fakty, które wcześniej mogło się przeoczyć.   
— Nie wiemy nic o płci sprawcy, ani o jego pochodzeniu, czy wyznaniu religijnym — wyrecytował natychmiast Liam. — Ślady uderzenia młotkiem w głowę znajdują się tylko z prawej strony, wskazując na osobę praworęczną. Ciała ofiar nigdy nie są przenoszone, jedyny ruch jaki następuje po uderzeniu, to przerzucenie ofiary na plecy, co może wskazywać na słabą siłę fizyczną sprawcy. Nasz morderca działa na metodę łowcy, wykorzystując swój zawód lub powiązania do zetknięcia się z ofiarą na kontrolowanym przez niego terytorium, co jednocześnie wskazuje „czatownika” jako metodę ataku.   
— Okej — mruknął Harry, skrobiąc szybkie notatki. — Sprawca nazabija* ofiary, co potwierdził Zayn po sekcjach zwłok. Modus operandi** naszego mordercy to właśnie nazabijanie i oszpecanie twarzy. Do tej pory nie ustaliliśmy jeszcze jego motywacji.   
— Myślę, że podchodziliśmy do tego od złej strony — powiedział Liam. — Do tej pory analizowaliśmy ofiary tak, aby powiązać je z Tomlinsonem, ale może jest jeszcze coś, co je łączy.   
Po trzech godzinach analizowania życia ofiar, Harry miał wrażenie, że ugrzązł butami w błocie i nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie znalazł absolutnie żadnych innych powiązań, oprócz tego, że wszystko na końcu i tak sprowadzało się do Louisa Tomlinsona. Emma Frost była jego stażystką, a z tego co mówili jej współpracownicy, była z nim w dobrej relacji i zapraszał ją na niektóre spotkania biznesowe, aby mogła się wszystkiemu lepiej przyjrzeć. Zlecał jej ważniejsze zadania i spędzał z nią dość dużo czasu, jak na kogoś, kto prowadzi firmę wartą miliardy. Henry Milles był muzykiem i kochankiem Tomlinsona. Harry dostał godzinę temu raport mówiący o tym, że Louis opłacił dwa odwyki swojego partnera i był gotowy podpisać z nim kontrakt, na co ten odwdzięczył się groźbami. Z kolei Simon Cowell od zawsze starał się go pogrążyć, a ostatnio sprawa tylko bardziej się zaogniła…   
— Wiem — sapnął Harry, odchylając się dramatycznie w fotelu.   
Liam podskoczył zaskoczony i wylał na swoją śnieżnobiałą koszulę odrobinę kawy. Posłał Harry’emu krzywe spojrzenie, ale i tak zapytał:   
— Co?   
— Do tej pory braliśmy Tomlinsona jako głównego podejrzanego, ale może to faktycznie nie on. Może to ktoś z jego bliskich. Ktoś, kto go obsesyjnie kocha, jakiś były partner, albo ktoś z rodziny. — Jego przyjaciel otworzył usta, żeby się odezwać, ale Harry ciągnął dalej: — Pomyśl o tym. Milles i Cowell grozili Tomlinsonowi, mogli w jakiś sposób wyrządzić mu krzywdę. Z kolei Emma Frost była jego stażystką, z którą ponoć spędzał dość dużo czasu, zadając sobie trud, aby wprowadzić ją do świata biznesu. Zazdrość i obsesyjna chęć ochrony, to mogą być motywy sprawcy.   
— To… ma sens — wydusił wreszcie Liam. — I jeśli masz rację, to tak czy siak znów musimy skontaktować się z Tomlinsonem. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że będzie bardziej pomocny, kiedy nie będziemy rzucać w niego oskarżeniami o morderstwo. 

* * *

Na widok Harry’ego Tomlinson uniósł wysoko obie brwi, odchylając się w swoim prezesowskim fotelu. Wyglądał niczym uosobienie nonszalancji, siedząc spokojnie w garniturze wartym więcej, niż łączna wartość ciuchów przeciętnego człowieka, i czekał na ruch Harry’ego.   
— Panie Tomlinson — powiedział Harry, upewniając się, że jego głos brzmi neutralnie.   
— Kolejne oskarżenia o morderstwa, komisarzu Styles? — zapytał mężczyzna. Po chwili jego brwi lekko się zmarszczyły i kiedy Harry odwrócił głowę, zauważył stojącą w progu sekretarkę. Kobieta pocierała jedną dłonią swój ciężarny brzuch, a drugą trzymała na klamce od drzwi. — Potrzebujesz czegoś, Briano?   
— Ma pan spotkanie za dziesięć minut — oznajmiła kobieta, błyskając uśmiechem. — Czy mam je przełożyć? Podać panom kawy?  
— Nie, komisarz Styles nie zabawi tu zbyt długo.   
— Oczywiście — zaszczebiotała Briana, szybko wycofując się z biura.   
— Proszę usiąść — powiedział Tomlinson od niechcenia, machając dłonią na krzesło naprzeciwko siebie. Kiedy Harry usadowił się w skórzanym fotelu, mężczyzna zapytał: — No więc? O co chodzi tym razem?   
— Po stworzeniu profilu sprawcy i przeanalizowaniu życiorysów ofiar oraz wywiadzie środowiskowym mamy podstawy, aby sądzić, że mordercą jest ktoś z pańskiego otoczenia, panie Tomlinson. — Harry mówił pewnie, patrząc Louisowi prosto w oczy.   
— Czyli teraz nie ja jestem mordercą, ale ktoś mi bliski? — zakpił mężczyzna.   
Harry opanował chęć warknięcia. Wiedział, że tym, jak potraktował wcześniej Tomlinsona nie zasłużył sobie na jego sympatię, dlatego cierpliwie wyjaśnił do jakiego odkrycia dzisiaj doszedł i dlaczego ma podstawy, aby tak sądzić.   
— Będziemy potrzebować listę pana byłych kochanków i osób, które są z panem blisko — dodał na koniec. — Partnerzy biznesowi i wszyscy, którzy wykazują względem pana uczucia wyższe niż koleżeńskie.   
Louis pomasował skronie, wzdychając cicho, nim wyprostował się i spojrzał na Harry’ego.   
— Nie chcę załatwiać takich spraw w moim biurze, komisarzu. To miejsce, w którym prowadzę biznesy, a nie zajmuję się łapaniem morderców. Będę mógł panu pomóc, ale dopiero jutro wieczorem.   
— Oczywiście. — Harry kiwnął głową i wyciągnął wizytówkę ze swoim prywatnym numerem telefonu. — Proszę do mnie zadzwonić, kiedy będzie pan dostępny. 

* * *

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, nim nacisnął domofon pod numerem dziewiątym. Stał pod luksusowym apartamentowcem, starając się pozbyć nerwów, które nagle osiedliły się w jego żołądku. Wszedł do budynku, kiedy usłyszał bzyczenie drzwi i skierował się prosto do windy. Kiedy wjeżdżał na górę, ziewnął potężnie i pomodlił się o odrobinę energii. Dochodziła już dwudziesta pierwsza trzydzieści, a on był na nogach od szóstej rano. Jedyne, na co miał czas, to przebranie się z munduru i zjedzenie kanapki, nim musiał się zbierać i pędzić na spotkanie z Tomlinsonem.   
— Zapraszam do środka — powiedział Louis, kiedy otworzył mu drzwi.   
Harry przełknął ślinę, przestępując próg mieszkania, i przesunął wzrokiem po jego ciele. Louis miał na sobie zwykłe czarne obcisłe spodnie i do tego białą podkoszulkę. Był to ubiór tak różniący się od jego zwyczajowych garniturów, że Harry prawie doznał szoku.   
— Myślał pan, że nie rozstaję się z garniturami? — zapytał Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
— Oczywiście, że nie — burknął Harry, poprawiając swoją białą, satynową koszulę.   
Ludzie często myśleli, że on nie posiada ciuchów innych niż mundur i jego garderoba szokowała nie jedną osobę. Harry naprawdę lubował się w kolorowych koszulach i ciasnych spodniach, które przylegały do niego niczym druga skóra.   
— Coś do picia? — zapytał Louis, prowadząc go do salonu.   
Mieszkanie było zadziwiająco przytulne, choć nie wyglądało na to, aby mężczyzna spędzał tutaj jakoś strasznie dużo czasu; albo nie miał go zbyt wiele dla siebie, albo zwyczajnie nie mieszkał tutaj na co dzień. Harry usiadł na kanapie w salonie, po tym, jak poprosił o herbatę i starał się za bardzo nie gapić na swoje otoczenie. Gdzieniegdzie znajdowały się rodzinne zdjęcia, w kącie leżało parę zabawek dla małych dzieci i dwa chodziki. Wyglądało na to, że przyjeżdżała tutaj rodzina Louisa, być może było to coś w rodzaju mieszkania gościnnego. No cóż, jedni mieli gościnne pokoje, a drudzy mieszkania, pomyślał Harry z przekąsem. Starał się też za dużo nie zastanawiać nad tym, że coraz częściej w swojej głowie myślał o Tomlinsonie jako o Louisie, niż o świadku w prowadzonym przez niego śledztwie.   
Podziękował za herbatę i ciastka, które mężczyzna postawił przed nim na ławie i zapytał:   
— Zastanawiał się pan nad potencjalną listą podejrzanych?   
Louis kiwnął głową i wyjął z tylnej kieszeni spodni kartkę.   
— Nie jest tego zbyt dużo — przyznał. — Większość osób, która mnie otacza to partnerzy biznesowi, a lista bliskich przyjaciół nie jest zbyt rozległa.   
— Rodzina? — palnął Harry i zmusił się do utrzymania spokojnej miny, kiedy został spiorunowany spojrzeniem.   
— Sugeruje pan, komisarzu, że ktoś z mojej rodziny jest mordercą?   
— Wiem, że to delikatna sytuacja i, proszę mi wierzyć, nie chcę uprzykrzyć panu życia i rzucić cień na każdą bliską panu osobę, ale musimy znaleźć mordercę — wyjaśnił. — Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby ktoś jeszcze zginął.   
Louis westchnął i potarł ze zmęczeniem twarz; popchnął zapisaną kartkę w kierunku Harry’ego. Wyglądał odrobinę bardziej ludzko, kiedy tak się zachowywał.   
— Podzieliłem listę na dwie części, pierwsza to moi byli kochankowie, a druga to osoby, które są ze mną na stopie koleżeńskiej, ale chciałyby przenieść znajomość wyżej — wytłumaczył. — Na samym dole dodałem też dwa nazwiska osób, które kiedyś mi się naprzykrzały i nie potrafiły przyjąć nie do wiadomości.   
— To bardzo mądre — pochwalił Harry, przesuwając szybko spojrzeniem po liście. Ze dwa nazwiska znał z telewizji lub świata muzycznego, ale reszta była mu kompletnie obca. Zauważył też, że lista poprzednich kochanków Tomlinsona nie była tak duża, jak się spodziewał, że będzie. — Czy w tej chwili jest ktoś, z kim się pan spotyka?   
Na ustach Louisa nagle wykwitł szeroki uśmiech.   
— Czy to pański mało subtelny sposób, aby dowiedzieć się, czy jestem wolny, komisarzu Styles? — Na dokładkę mężczyzna puścił mu oczko.   
Lekki rumieniec, który wykwitł na policzkach Harry’ego, zaskoczył ich obu.   
— Oczywiście, że nie — pospieszył Harry, potrząsając głową, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. — Pytałem z powodów czysto…   
— Spokojnie, tylko żartowałem — przerwał mu mężczyzna, ale uśmiech nie zniknął z jego warg. Psotne iskierki pojawiły się w jego spojrzeniu i Harry czuł, że powinien się szybko ewakuować. — W tej chwili z nikim się nie spotykam.   
Zaległa pomiędzy nimi chwila ciszy, gdy obaj podnieśli swoje filiżanki z herbatą do ust. Nagle w głowie Harry’ego zaświtała myśl.   
— A czy jest może jakaś osoba, z którą jest pan teraz w konflikcie?   
— Lepiej zapytać z kim nie jestem — sarknął Louis, co wywołało mały uśmiech na ustach Harry’ego, który szybko starał się go pozbyć. — Ale jeśli o tym głębiej pomyśleć, to Austin Johnes ostatnio odgrażał mi się, że mnie zniszczy i że wyda wszystkie sekrety firmy prasie. Oczywiście nie zna praktycznie żadnych sekretów i nie może tego zrobić, ponieważ podpisał kontrakt i spotkałyby go dużo nieprzyjemniejsze konsekwencje niż mnie, ale lubi myśleć, że wyłudzi tym pieniądze.   
— Kim on jest?   
— Pracował dla mnie przez pięć lat, był członkiem zespołu PR Olly’ego Mursa. — Louis mówił powoli i cierpliwie, obserwując, jak Harry zapisuje wszystko na kartce. — Został zwolniony, ponieważ źle wykonywał swoją pracę i działał na niekorzyść mojego klienta. Sam bezpośrednio go nie zwolniłem, ale pociągnąłem za odpowiednie sznurki, aby tak się stało, a plotka najwyraźniej dotarła i do niego. Lubi nachodzić mnie w firmie lub przed nią i robić afery, dopóki nie wyrzuci go ochrona. Po ostatnim razie dostał zakaz wstępu do budynku, ale czasami widuję go przed wejściem.   
Harry pokiwał głową, zastanawiając się, czy to może być ich potencjalna nowa ofiara. Jutro będą musieli skontaktować się z Austinem Johnsem i zapytać, czy ostatnio dostawał dziwne telefony albo propozycje spotkania od nieznajomych numerów. Coś, co miałoby pomóc mu pogrążyć Louisa Tomlinsona. Skoro sam Simon Cowell nabrał się na coś takiego, to zdesperowany i wściekły były pracownik może zrobić to samo.   
— Dziękuję, panie Tomlinson — powiedział Harry i dopił swoją herbatę. — To wszystko bardzo pomogło. Mój zespół i ja od jutra zajmiemy się sprawdzaniem wszystkich z pana listy. Gdyby coś się wydarzyło, proszę dać mi znać, dobrze?   
Louis przesunął wzrokiem po jego ciele, nim zatrzymał się na oczach Harry’ego i posłał mu blady uśmiech.   
— Będziemy w kontakcie — obiecał. 

CDN

*Nazabijanie to zadanie ofierze więcej obrażeń, niż potrzeba do jej uśmiercenia. Czyli, np. ktoś umiera już po pierwszych czterech ciosach nożem, ale sprawca dźga jeszcze z piętnaście razy.   
**Modus operandi to charakterystyczny, powtarzający się sposób działania sprawcy przy popełnianiu przestępstwa.


	5. Chapter 5

W końcowym efekcie lista Tomlinsona okazała się mało przydatna. Po sprawdzeniu wszystkich osób okazało się, że część z nich mieszka obecnie na drugim krańcu kraju, kolejne utrzymywały z mężczyzną dość znikomy kontakt, a byli kochankowie wypowiadali się o nim w nieco rozgoryczony, ale pełen szacunku sposób.   
Jedynie Austin Johnes okazał się być ciekawym tropem. Z początku Harry miał pewne trudności ze zlokalizowaniem mężczyzny i dopiero po kilku dniach bezowocnych poszukiwań zdecydował się pójść śladem, który podrzucił mu sam Tomlinson, i zaczekać na niego pod budynkiem firmy. Twarz Johnesa już na stałe wyryła mu się pod powiekami, więc nawet nie kłopotał się z wyciąganiem na wierzch jego fotografii, obstając przy czynnym obserwowaniu.  
— Muszę się odlać — oznajmił nagle Liam, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej komórki.   
— No to idź — mruknął Harry; wyprostował się nagle, gdy z budynku wyszedł Louis Tomlinson. — Oi, patrz na to.  
Dźwięk gry ucichł, gdy Liam szybko schował telefon do kieszeni. Obaj obserwowali, jak Tomlinson zamienia kilka słów z ochroniarzem, a potem robi parę kroków w kierunku swojego auta. Nie miał jednak szans choćby dotknąć klamki, bo z jednego z samochodów niczym diabeł z pudełka wyskoczył ich znajomy poszukiwany.  
— Co za jebany kameleon — parsknął Liam. — Idziemy do nich?  
Harry uniósł dłoń, uciszając go, zbyt zajęty czekaniem na jakiś rozwój wydarzeń. Tomlinson stał do nich odwrócony plecami, więc Harry nie mógł widzieć jego miny, ale buńczuczna postawa Johnsona była dość wyraźna. Mężczyzna wskazywał na Tomlinsona palcem, krzywiąc się, gdy najwyraźniej wyrzucał mu wszystkie krzywdy, jakie kiedykolwiek go w życiu spotkały.  
Gdy stojący przy oszklonych drzwiach ochroniarz zrobił krok w kierunku kłócącej się dwójki, Harry położył dłoń na klamce.  
— Idziemy — powiedział krótko.  
Kilka sekund później znajdowali się już przy Louisie, a z każdym kolejnym krokiem słowa Johnsona stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze.  
— Pójdę z tym wszystkim do sądu! — wrzeszczał Austin, gestykulując żywo. — Każdy się dowie, jakie brudy chowasz po kątach, ty jebany sprzedawczyku!  
Tomlinson — nieświadomy jeszcze ich obecności — odwrócił się przodem do auta, zupełnie ignorując swojego natarczywego, byłego pracownika. Johnsonowi wyraźnie się to nie spodobało, ponieważ złapał mężczyznę za ramię i szarpnął mocno.  
Harry i ochroniarz budynku znaleźli się przy nich w tym samym momencie. Ciężka, męska dłoń odepchnęła Johnsona, który był zmuszony puścić Tomlinsona. Wpatrywał się w ochroniarza nienawistnym spojrzeniem, podczas gdy Harry spróbował skupić się na uspokojeniu gwałtownego wzburzenia. Powoli rozluźnił zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń.  
— Pan komisarz Styles — powiedział powoli Louis; stanął do Harry'ego przodem, ponownie ignorując Johnsona. — Cóż za miła niespodzianka.  
Harry kiwnął mu krótko głową, mimowolnie zerkając na ramię mężczyzny; skóra wokół miejsca, gdzie ścisnął go Austin, była lekko zaczerwieniona. Potem spojrzał na ich podejrzanego.  
— Czy pan Austin Johnes? — zapytał.  
Mężczyzna kiwnął krótko głową.  
— A kto pyta? — parsknął, robiąc krok w tył.  
Harry wyprostował się na swoją całą, okazałą wysokość, i spojrzał na niego z góry.  
— Komisarz Harry Styles z wydziału zabójstw — powiedział; wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki odznakę i machnął nią przed oczami mężczyzny. Wskazał na stojącego obok niego Liama. — To jest mój partner, detektyw Liam Payne, bylibyśmy wdzięczni, gdyby zechciał pan odpowiedzieć na kilka naszych pytań.  
— Jakich, kurwa, pytań?  
Liam odchrząknął cicho.  
— Może by tak trochę grzeczniej, panie Johnes, nie róbmy niepotrzebnej sceny. Może pojedzie pan z nami na komendę i tam...  
— Sceny? — Głos mężczyzny zatrząsł się ze wzburzenia. — Scenę to ja mogę dopiero urządzić, wy bando pierdolonych ciot, nigdzie z wami nie pojadę i nie będę…  
— Proszę pamiętać — powiedział Harry ostro, przerywając Johnsonowi — że za obrażanie funkcjonariusza na służbie grozi panu kara grzywny lub w skrajnym przypadku pozbawienie wolności na okres nawet roku.  
Austin wyrzucił dłonie w górę; jeszcze przez moment wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Louisa. Wskazał na mężczyznę palcem i uniósł górną wargę w warknięciu.  
— To jego powinniście wsadzić za kratki, skoro już o tym mowa, a nie oskarżać Bogu ducha winnych ludzi o popełnienie zbrodni.  
— Nikt nikogo tutaj nie oskarża, panie Johnes — powiedział Liam, unosząc dłoń w uspokajającym geście. — Proszę, niech się pan uspokoi. Rozmowa nie zajmie nam dłużej jak kilka minut.  
Przez całą tę wymianę zdań Louis nie odezwał się słowem, przeskakując pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem, jakby oglądał niesamowicie interesującą rozgrywkę tenisa.  
— Panowie mają rację, Austin — oznajmił głośno, przeciągając lekko słowa. — Nie warto kusić losu, chociaż pomyśl, ile tyłków miałbyś do lizania, gdybyś jednak trafił za kratki.  
Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Liama, Johnes rzuciłby się na Tomlinsona z łapami.  
— Puści mnie, jebany psie, nic nie zrobiłem!  
Liam trzymał go nadal w mocnym uścisku.  
— Wystarczy tego — powiedział i nie czekając na reakcję mężczyzny zaczął prowadzić go do ich służbowego auta. — Jedzie pan z nami na komendę.  
Zerknął na Harry'ego i ten kiwnął głową, dając mu znać, że za chwilę do niego dołączy. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że nie tylko zasłania Louisa swoim ciałem, ale oni sami dorobili się teraz sporej grupki widzów – zarówno postronnych gapiów, jak i kilku pracowników wytwórni. Mignęła mu również dziwnie znajoma twarz, ale w obecnej chwili nie mógł przypomnieć sobie, skąd ją może kojarzyć.  
— Czy mógłby mnie pan już przepuścić, panie komisarzu? — zapytał Tomlinson z rozbawieniem. — Sądzę, że groźba niebezpieczeństwa już minęła.  
Harry odkaszlnął w swoją pięść, mając nadzieję, że jego zażenowanie nie jest jakoś strasznie widoczne. Zamachał ręką w kierunku auta.  
— Pójdę, zanim nasz podejrzany rozwali nam samochód.  
Nie czekając na potwierdzenie ze strony Louisa — ani choćby na żadne pożegnanie — ruszył przed siebie. Zatrzymał się jednak, gdy usłyszał ostre wołanie.  
— Panie Styles! — Odwrócił się; Tomlinson dogonił go w kilku długich krokach. Wskazał dyskretnie głową na auto. — Johnes ma swój temperament, ale nie sądzę, że to on jest mordercą, o ile mogę w ten sposób wyrazić swoją opinię.  
Harry zamrugał, odrobinę zdziwiony, mówiąc szczerze.  
— Weźmiemy to pod uwagę podczas przesłuchania, dziękuję, panie Tomlinson.  
Louis posłał mu krótki, sztywny uśmiech, i odwrócił się, zostawiając go samego na środku chodnika. Harry jeszcze przez moment spoglądał za nim, aż w końcu pokręcił do siebie głową i spróbował powrócić do normalnego pełnienia swoich obowiązków.

* * *

— Nie wydaje mi się, że to on jest mordercą — powiedział Liam kilka godzin później, gdy byli już sami w gabinecie Harry'ego. — Widziałeś, jak się ciskał na tym przesłaniu?  
Harry kiwnął sztywno głową. Wypuścili Johnesona całkiem niedawno, a samo przesłuchanie nie wiele im dało, poza utwierdzeniem ich w przekonaniu, że Austin mógłby mieć co prawda motyw, ale nie chodziło tutaj o obsesyjną chęć ochrony Tomlinsona, a raczej wyrządzenie mu krzywdy.   
— Kto go odwiózł? — zapytał, masując skronie palcami. — Ktokolwiek siedział dziś na dyżurze ma nie spuszczać go z oka. Jak tylko Johnes wsiądzie do własnego auta… czekaj, jak mu było… — Zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując sobie przypomnieć. — Ashton, no tak, niech jedzie za nim i nie spuszcza go z oka. Ktoś go podmieni za parę godzin.  
Liam kiwnął krótko głową i wstał.  
— Myślisz, że do czegoś nas doprowadzi?  
To całe gówno doprowadzi mnie przedwcześnie do grobu, pomyślał Harry, ale nie odezwał się słowem.  
— Nie wiem — westchnął w końcu. — Ale chcę mieć cogodzinny raport na temat Johnsona.  
Gdy środkiem nocy w końcu opuszczał komendę, nie wiedział wiele więcej, niż z samego rana. Johnes najwyraźniej zabunkrował się w swoim domu, ponieważ każdy raport brzmiał identycznie, co poprzedni — zero ruchu, okna i drzwi szczelnie pozamykane, furtka ogrodowa nietknięta.  
Jego własne mieszkanie było ciche i pogrążone w ciemnościach. Już dawno temu nosił się z zamiarem sprawienia sobie jakiegoś zwierzaka, bo nawet irytujący turkot hałasującego w klatce chomika byłby chyba teraz pocieszający, ale jakoś nie mógł się zmusić, żeby się do tego zabrać.  
Odgrzał sobie lasagne z pudełka w mikrofali i zjadł wszystko na stojąco, opierając się o blat kuchenny. Przeżuwał, próbując nasycić się każdym kęsem, a potem popił całość lodowatą już herbatą, której nie zdążył dopić rano.  
Dopiero w sypialni odpiął pasek z bronią i położył go na komodzie; rozebrał się i nago skierował do łazienki, gdzie wziął długi, ciepły prysznic. Kiedy kładł się spać, była już druga nad ranem. Przed nim całe pięć godzin o snu, o ile — oczywiście — dopisze mu szczęście.  
Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jutrzejszy dzień nie będzie dla niego jakoś szczególnie łaskawy.

* * *

Poranna gazeta przywitała go jego własnym zdjęciem. Z ponurą miną czytał te wyssane z palca bzdury, a każda kolejna linijka tekstu wprawiała go w jeszcze większe przygnębienie. Wotton nie szczędził mu zjadliwych słów krytyki, dosadnie opisując wczorajsze zajście, bo najwyraźniej zabranie kogoś na przesłuchanie znaczyło teraz, że publicznie obnosi się ze swoją władzą, wykorzystując ją w niepoprawny moralnie sposób.   
Fakt, że na głównym zdjęciu to Liam ciągnął Johnsona do auta nie miał żadnego znaczenia. Nie, żeby Harry chciał, aby to jego przyjaciel znajdował się w centrum tej niepotrzebnej uwagi, ale i tak. Niezbyt podobało mu się robienie za kozła ofiarnego.  
— Nie czytaj tych bzdur — powiedział Liam, gdy tylko wszedł do jego gabinetu. — Dostaniesz od tego wrzodów.  
— Już mam jednego — mruknął Harry i wrzucił gazetę do kosza przy biurku. — Nazywa się Dan Wotton i znajduje się dokładnie na mojej dupie.  
— Ciesz się, że nie w niej. — Liam zaśmiał się w głos, gdy Harry skrzywił się z niesmakiem. — Co słychać u naszego ptaszka?  
Harry otworzył usta, ale nim miał szansę odpowiedzieć, rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i odebrał połączenie.  
— Komisarz Styles, słu… — umilkł, słuchając uważnie. W sekundę zerwał się z krzesła. — Już tam jadę, niczego nie ruszaj. — Odrzucił połączenie i chwycił kurtkę, która wisiała na oparciu krzesła. — Zbieraj się — warknął.  
— Co jest? — Liam zamarł w dziwnej, na wpół zgiętej pozycji, bo właśnie miał zamiar rozsiąść się wygodnie.  
— Johnes nie żyje.  
Payne wyprostował się szybko.  
— Żartujesz, kurwa.  
Harry nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, po prostu wychodząc z gabinetu. Po niecałych dwudziestu minutach jazdy znajdowali się już pod domem Austina. Na wąskiej ulicy znajdował się już tłum gapiów, bo nigdzie indziej wieści nie rozchodzą się tak błyskawicznie, jak w szeregówkach. Żółta, policyjna taśma, którą właśnie rozwijali wezwani przez nich funkcjonariusze również w niczym nie pomagała. Przeszli pod nią, wchodząc do wnętrza domu.  
— Gdzie jest ciało? — zapytał Harry głośno.  
Jeden z aspirantów drgnął widocznie i poderwał głowę; wzrok miał spanikowany.  
— Panie…  
— Na piętrze — rzucił jeden z policjantów. — Technicy są już w drodze.  
— Malik?  
Mężczyzna wskazał na jednego z kolegów.  
— Już go wezwaliśmy, ale nie będzie tu wcześniej, jak za godzinę.  
Harry skinął głową i dopiero wtedy zwrócił się do spanikowanego funkcjonariusza.  
— Jak do tego doszło?  
Młody wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Co godzinę robiłem obchód, jak pan komisarz kazał, i wszystko było w porządku, ale przy ostatnim razie zauważyłem, że tylna furtka z tyłu domu jest nieco uchylona, z początku myślałem, że to wina jakiegoś kota, ale kiedy podszedłem bliżej… — Oddech chłopaka był coraz bardziej urywany, kolejne słowa zdawał się z siebie wyrzucać i miał wyraźne problemy z utrzymaniem spokoju. — Okazało się, że zamek był obluzowany, a gdy popchnąłem drzwi dostrzegłem rozbity kawałek szyby w drzwiach ogrodowych. — Wskazał palcem na coś za Harrym i ten odwrócił się; rzeczywiście - na dywanie były porozrzucane kawałki szkła, a wśród nich leżało coś przypominającego cegłę owiniętą w jakiś miękki materiał. — Zawołałem kilka razy Johnesa, a gdy nie odpowiedział, wszedłem do środka. — Harry zamknął na sekundę oczy i ponownie spojrzał na chłopaka, machnięciem ręki każąc mu kontynuować. — Rozejrzałem się po domu i znalazłem go… — Przełknął głośno. — W sypialni na łóżku.  
Harry zdusił w sobie głośne westchnienie i wyminął chłopaka, kierując się prosto w stronę wąskich schodów. Czuł, że Liam znajduje się pół kroku za nim.  
Na górze znajdowało się już kilku policjantów, jednak żaden z nich nie wszedł jeszcze do sypialni zamordowanego. Stali w progu, gapiąc się do wnętrza pomieszczenia, a na ich twarzach zniesmaczenie mieszało się z obleśną fascynacją.  
Rozstąpili się na ich widok, dając im wolny dostęp do pokoju. Harry i Liam zatrzymali się, również nie wchodząc do środka.  
Johnes leżał na plecach, po prawej stronie materaca. Jedyne, co miał na sobie, to krótkie bokserki, ale rany na piersi mimo tego nie były zbyt widoczne przez kałużę krwi, jaką zdawało się być pokryte całe jego ciało.  
— Poderżnięto mu gardło — stwierdził Liam. — Myślisz, że to dlatego, bo morderca nie mógł go inaczej ogłuszyć?  
Harry chrząknął — nie potwierdzając, ani nie negując tej małej teorii. Póki co tylko to nie zgadzało się z wcześniejszymi przypadkami, ponieważ tors oraz policzki mężczyzny były podobnie okaleczone. Jeszcze raz uważnie obrzucił wzrokiem ciało. Jedna z dłoni leżała na materacu, wyciągnięta w bok, a druga zwisała bezwładnie. Z zaciśniętej pięści…  
— Spójrz. — Harry wskazał palcem na dłoń mężczyzny. — Coś tam jest.  
— Widzisz co?  
Harry kucnął i zmrużył oczy — na jego szczęście pokój był mały, więc nie musiał się zbytnio wysilać, żeby rozpoznać kęp ciemnych włosów.  
— Włosy — powiedział, nie próbując nawet ukryć podekscytowania w swoim głosie. — Długie, ciemne włosy.  
— No w końcu coś dobrego — mruknął z Liam.  
Harry przytaknął mu i wstał; jego radość nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z okrutnej prawdy.  
— Będziemy musieli powiadomić opinię publiczną — powiedział, spoglądając na przyjaciela. — To nasza trzecia ofiara — czwarta, jeśli liczyć Millesa — rozumiesz, co to znaczy?  
Liam zacisnął zęby.  
— Zjedzą nas żywcem. — Wyjął z kieszeni telefon. — Zadzwonię do Perrie, żeby wszystko zorganizowała.

* * *

Opinia publiczna nie zjadła ich żywcem, ale bardzo głęboko pokąsała. Nic tak nie przyciągało uwagi mediów, jak śmierć oraz spustoszenie. Pytania były różnorakie, poważne jak i te, przy których nie miał stuprocenowej pewności, czy dany dziennikarz zadaje je na poważnie, czy tylko chce sobie z niego zażartować. Dwukrotnie pytano go o możliwość istnienia naśladowcy Kuby Rozpruwacza, ale ku jego zdziwieniu tylko jedna gazeta odniosła się do artykułu, który pojawił się dzisiejszego ranka.  
Odpowiadał na wszystko jak umiał najlepiej, chociaż myślami znajdował się gdzie indziej. Gdy konferencja się rozpoczynała, nadal nie mieli oficjalnego raportu na temat włosów, które znajdowały się w zaciśniętej pięści Johnsona. Zayn pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni na chwilę po tym, gdy oni już je opuścili, popędzani zjadliwymi telefonami od podkomisarza.  
Rozmowa z komendantem była teraz już tylko kwestią czasu — Harry po prawdzie nieco się dziwił, że do tej pory pozwolono mu na tyle luzu.

* * *

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiego zawodu.  
— Peruka — parsknął, kręcąc głową. — Oczywiście, kurwa, że to peruka, macie coś, co może się okazać przydatne w chociaż najmniejszym stopniu?  
Dwójka laborantów wymieniła spojrzenia; jeden z nich wzruszył lekko ramieniem.  
— Może morderca jest po chemii i…  
— Nawet, kurwa, tego nie kończ — warknął Harry ostro.  
— Panie komisarzu, proszę się na nas nie wyżywać.  
Harry nie jadł nic od szesnastu godzin, miał za sobą kolejnego trupa, bandę dziennikarzy, wkurwiającego podkomisarza, który nie dawał mu spokoju i tonę papierkowej roboty, a jego głowa pulsowała bólem w rytm uderzeń rozszalałego serca.  
Machnął ręką i odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując się do swojego gabinetu. Zapalił światło i podszedł do tablicy, a z trzymanej w rękach teczki wyciągnął zdjęcia Johnsona z poderżniętym gardłem. Przyczepił je obok reszty ofiar i dorysował kolejną strzałkę prowadzącą do nazwiska Tomlinsona. Nagle zesztywniał, a marker przesunął się, zahaczając o jedną z fotografii.  
Plan, który rodził się w jego głowie, był tak niedorzecznie genialny w swojej prostocie, że nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem nie wpadł na niego dwa trupy temu.  
Wiedział, że czas w tej sytuacji nie stał po ich stronie, dlatego wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał odpowiedni numer.  
Tomlinson odebrał po dwóch sygnałach.  
— Ha…  
— Potrzebuję, aby stawił się pan na komendzie, natychmiast.  
Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.  
— Właśnie minęła północ, panie komisarzu.  
— A pan nie brzmi na jakoś strasznie zaspanego. Sprawa jest pilna.  
Tomlinson westchnął.  
— Znowu chce mnie pan o coś oskarżać? Bo jeśli tak, proszę to zrobić teraz, mam dużo…  
— Do kurwy nędzy, panie Tomlinson, proszę raz w życiu pomyśleć o czymś innym niż własna dupa. To naprawdę ważne.  
Harry czekał na kolejny sprzeciw, jakąś pierdoloną, ciętą uwagę, przez którą straciłby całą chęć i porzuciłby to wszystko, ale jedyne, co usłyszał to:  
— Dobrze, przyjadę tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  
A potem urywany sygnał. Harry miał ogromną nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie stroił sobie z niego żartów, a czas oczekiwania wypełnił wprowadzeniem Liama w swój diabelnie cwany plan.  
— Se, kurwa, żarty stroisz — parsknął przyjaciel, gdy Harry skończył mówić. — Przecież on na to nie pójdzie.  
— Pójdzie, czy nie, spróbować zawsze można.  
Liam nadal wyglądał na dość sceptycznie nastawionego do całej sytuacji, ale nie powiedział już nic więcej, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. Piętnaście minut później po gabinecie rozległo się pukanie.  
— Wejść! — krzyknął Harry.  
Ashton uchylił lekko drzwi i zajrzał do środka.  
— Przyjechał pan…  
— Przyprowadź go tutaj — przerwał mu Harry. Wstał, gdy Tomlinson pojawił się w progu; ruszył ku niemu z wyciągniętą ręką. — Dziękuję, że tak szybko pan się tu zjawił.  
Tomlinson obrzucił jego dłoń zdziwionym spojrzeniem i przez sekundę Harry sądził, że nie przyjmie uścisku, ale w końcu zacisnął na ręce Harry'ego własną. Potrząsnął nią mocno.  
— Oby to było warte zachodu — wymruczał.  
Harry gestem wskazał mu krzesło przed swoim biurkiem. Jednak Tomlinson nie usiadł od razu, kierując się najpierw do obklejonej tablicy. W ciszy przyglądał się każdemu zdjęciu, najdłużej zatrzymując się przy ostatnim. Przekrzywił głowę i dopiero gdy Harry odchrząknął, zerknął za siebie.  
— Proszę mi wybaczyć — mruknął; podszedł do krzesła i usiadł. Zarzucił nogę na nogę i splótł palce na brzuchu. — Słucham, panie Styles, co było takie pilne, że nie mogło poczekać do rana?  
— Pamięta pan naszą teorię o motywie, jaki może mieć morderca? O tym, że wszystkie ofiary łączy jedynie to, że się panu naprzykrzały…  
— Emma Frost nie wyrządziła mi żadnej krzywdy.  
Harry kiwnął głową.  
— Tak, ale spędzała z panem czas, w końcowym efekcie na jedno wychodzi, ponieważ nasz potencjalny morderca może mieć fiksację na pana punkcie i nie cofnie się przed niczym, póki nie będzie pewien, że jest pan bezpieczny.  
— Czy to ma sprawić, że poczuje się jakoś lepiej, panie Styles? — Tomlinson poruszył się, a potem postawił stopy płasko na podłodze, prostując plecy.  
— Oczywiście, że nie, ale być może udało mi się wpaść na rozwiązanie, które może nas do niego szybko doprowadzić.  
Tomlinson uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się cynicznie.  
— Niech zgadnę, ktoś musi się podszyć pod mojego partnera i zgrywać potencjalną przynętę, tak? — Harry zacisnął zęby i kiwnął krótko głową, ale zanim miał szansę powiedzieć coś więcej, Louis kontynuował: — To bardzo niebezpieczne zadanie, nie dość, że ktoś będzie musiał udawać, że jest we mnie zakochany — a sam, pan wie, panie Styles, jak trudnym człowiekiem potrafię być — to na dodatek przez cały czas uważać, żeby nie skończyć z poderżniętym gardłem, czyż nie mam racji, panie detektywie?  
Liam odchrząknął, a później kiwnął głową. Sam Harry zaczynał czuć coraz większe podirytowanie — nie był przyzwyczajony, żeby ktoś w takim stopniu odbierał mu kontrolę nad sytuacją. Uśmiech Louisa zniknął z jego ust, ale kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego, w jego oczach widniało coś podobnego do wyzwania.  
— Oszczędzę panu fatygi, panie komisarzu, zgodzę się na to całe przedstawienie pod jednym warunkiem.  
— Jakim? — zapytał Harry, czując, że będzie tego żałował.  
Tomlinson ponownie się uśmiechnął.  
— To pan zostanie moim tajemniczym kochankiem.

CDN


	6. Chapter 6

Powiedzenie, że Harry był w szoku, gdy Louis przedstawił swój warunek, byłoby niedopowiedzeniem stulecia. Przez kilka sekund po prostu gapił się na mężczyznę, nim udało mu się wydusić z siebie głupie:   
— Ja?   
Tomlinson, który cały ten czas patrzył na niego z iskierką wyzwania w oczach, wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami.   
— Lubię, kiedy coś się dzieje, komisarzu — wyjaśnił spokojnie, stukając lekko palcami w oparcie swojego krzesła.   
— Mało się dzieje z tymi wszystkimi zabójstwami? — zapytał Harry ostro, marszcząc brwi z dezaprobatą.   
Mężczyzna machnął dłonią, jakby odganiał jakąś niewidzialną, ale natrętną muchę.   
— Jeśli już muszę spędzać z kimś czas wbrew mojej woli, niech chociaż będzie to ciekawe doświadczenie — powiedział. — Poza tym, czyż nie powinien pan chcieć bronić swoich ludzi? Zapewnić wszystkim bezpieczeństwo? Położenie się na linii ognia powinno przychodzić liderowi naturalnie.   
Harry nie musiał mieć lat doświadczenia, aby wiedzieć, że Tomlinson świetnie sobie radził z manipulacją i odczytywaniem ludzi. Jednak nawet ta wiedza nie sprawiła, że Harry uniknął pułapki. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby wyznaczył któregoś ze swoich ludzi do tego zadania, a tej osobie coś by się stało. Do końca życia miałby ją na sumieniu, nie mówiąc już o jej rodzinie.  
Liam, który do tej pory praktycznie się nie odzywał, zabrał głos:   
— Ja mogę to zrobić.   
— W porządku — przemówił Harry, opierając się wygodniej o oparcie swojego fotela. — Jeśli pan Tomlinson życzy sobie, abym to ja podszył się pod jego nowego kochanka, niech tak będzie.   
— Doskonale — wtrącił Tomlinson, nie dając Liamowi czasu na reakcję. — Jaka jest dalsza część planu?   
— W tym momencie nie wiemy, jak blisko pana naprawdę jest zabójca — powiedział Harry. — Będziemy musieli nagłośnić nasz związek dla szerszej publiki i spróbować to sprzedać pana rodzinie oraz bliskim znajomym.   
— Moja mama musi wiedzieć. — Nuta ostateczności, która pobrzmiewała w głosie mężczyzny, ucięła wszelkie pole do dyskusji w tym temacie. — Moje siostry i młodszy brat nie muszą wiedzieć, ale mama i prawdopodobnie ojczym, tak.   
— W porządku — zgodził się Harry; i tak nie podejrzewał, że to mama Tomlinsona stała za zabójstwami, więc nie było przeciwwskazań, aby ją wtajemniczyć w plan. — Jeśli jest pan pewien, że nikomu nie powie, wtedy nie ma problemu.   
W odpowiedzi dostał usatysfakcjonowane kiwnięcie głową, po czym:   
— Jeśli chodzi o nagłośnienie związku, to kilka zdjęć od znajomych paparazzi i po problemie. Będzie wiedzieć pół świata.   
— To musi wyglądać naturalnie — przemówił Liam, zapisując coś w swoim notesie. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co on tam zapisywał, ale nie zamierzał pytać przy ich gościu. Jednak zagadka szybko się rozwiązała, kiedy jego partner zaczął przesuwać długopisem po kartce i odczytywać kolejno pozycje: — Ze dwa spotkania w firmie pana Tomlinsona, jakieś wyjście na kawę, pan Tomlinson z lunchem na komendzie, jakaś romantyczna kolacja. Myślę, że morderca szybko złapie przynętę, sądząc po tym, jak nagle zginął Austin Johnes.   
— Niech będzie — powiedział Louis, po czym ziewnął szeroko. — Skoro wiemy co i jak, pozwolicie panowie, że wrócę już do domu. Jest dość późno, a ja mam od rana ważne spotkania.   
— Oczywiście. — Harry poderwał się do góry. — Proszę wybaczyć wezwanie tak późną porą i dziękuję za zgodzenie się na nasz plan.   
Z jakiegoś powodu Tomlinson nagle westchnął.   
— Myślę, że czas najwyższy przejść na ty, jeśli mamy sprzedać nasz romans — zaproponował, co nie powinno być zaskakujące, zważając na okoliczności, ale było. Tym razem to on wyciągnął dłoń do Harry’ego. — Louis.   
Złapanie ciepłej dłoni mężczyzny w jego wydawało się przeszkodą prawie nie do pokonania, ale wreszcie Harry zebrał się w sobie i uścisnął ją lekko, mamrocząc:   
— Harry.   
Mówiąc to, poczuł się, jakby wykonał stumilowy krok. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego, ale gdy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, poczuł dreszcz na kręgosłupie.   
— A ja jestem Liam — powiedział nagle detektyw z wyraźnym rozbawieniem, przerywając ich moment; obaj puścili swoje dłonie i cofnęli się o krok.   
Po tym Louis kiwnął im na do widzenia i wyszedł z biura z wysoko uniesioną głową.   
— Więc od dziś jesteś agentem pod przykrywką — oznajmił partner Harry’ego. — Trochę zazdroszczę, sam zawsze chciałem nim zostać.   
— Debil — wymamrotał do niego Harry, wywracając oczami, i rozsiadł się z powrotem za biurkiem. 

* * *

Rozmowa z komendantem przebiegła o wiele przyjemniej niż się Harry spodziewał; dostał zielone światło na wprowadzenie swojego planu w życie i został odprawiony z potwierdzeniem, że ma pełną władzę nad akcją. Komendant na tę chwilę odsunął się od akcji, widząc, że Harry zaczął działać i uspokoił opinię publiczną. Wieczorne media wciąż spekulowały o mordercy i ofiarach, ale na tę chwilę nie mieli nic, czego sam Harry nie ujawnił im na konferencji prasowej.   
Wottonowi chyba wyczerpały się zjadliwe komentarze, choć Harry był bardziej niż pewny, że gdy jego zdjęcia z Tomlinsonem pokażą się w gazetach, kiepskiej jakości artykuły znów powrócą.   
Będąc przy Tomlinsonie, to Harry właśnie szykował się na ich pierwsze wspólne spotkanie poza firmą mężczyzny. Wiedział, że nie może iść na nie w służbowym ubraniu, dlatego około godziny osiemnastej wyszedł z komendy i skierował się prosto do domu. To był chyba pierwszy raz od jego awansu, kiedy Harry skończył tak wcześnie pracę. Nie wspominając już o jakiejś randce. Nie, żeby Harry rozpatrywał ich spotkanie jako prawdziwą randkę. Mieli iść najpierw na kawę, a dopiero potem na kolację, ale doszli do wniosku, że nie mają czasu na rozgrywanie tego powoli. Nie, kiedy nie mogli zadzwonić po paprazzi, aby ci czatowali pod jakąś kawiarnią i sprawić, aby wyglądało to naturalnie. Przede wszystkim udawali związek dla osoby, która była na tyle blisko Tomlinsona, aby wiedzieć o wszystkich, którzy spędzali z nim czas wewnątrz firmy oraz o tych, którzy mu grozili. Ważniejsze było przekonanie tej osoby, że coś między nimi jest, niż szerszej publiki. Dlatego zdecydowali się na więcej spotkań w firmie Tomlinsona i żeby on sam przyszedł parę razy na komendę do Harry’ego. Żeby rozmawiał z nim głośno przez telefon przy największych plotkarzach w firmie i żeby słowo błyskawicznie się rozeszło.   
Harry ostatni raz przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze — niebieska, satynowa koszula oraz czarne, poprzecierane spodnie — i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Złapał lekki płaszcz, ponieważ mimo tego, że była połowa maja, na dworze wciąż było chłodno.   
Dojazd na miejsce zajął mu prawie czterdzieści minut i Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego dał Louisowi wybrać restaurację. Nie dość, że była śmiesznie droga, to jeszcze kawał drogi od niego. Jednak mężczyzna przekonał go argumentem o tym, że często czekają tam paparazzi i kiedy ich zdjęcia pojawią się w gazetach, będzie to wyglądać naturalniej, niż gdyby ktoś pstryknął im fotki w jakiejś podrzędnej knajpie, gdzie żaden fotograf gwiazd się nie zapędza.   
Louis czekał na niego w pobliżu wejścia, paląc papierosa i śmiejąc się ze swoim ochroniarzem. Wokół niego było zgromadzonych trzech paparazzi, robiąc mu zdjęcie za zdjęciem; jakby w paleniu papierosa było coś ciekawego, pomyślał Harry z przekąsem. Kiedy tylko Tomlinson go dostrzegł, szybko zgasił peta i wyprostował ramiona, przywołując na usta czarujący uśmiech. Gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że wszystko jest ustawione, pomyślałby, że mężczyzna cieszy się na jego widok.   
Paparazzi, gdy tylko zauważyli zmianę w jego zachowaniu, zaczęli pstrykać jeszcze więcej zdjęć, raz kierując obiektyw na niego, a raz na Harry’ego.   
— Harry — powiedział głośno Louis, witając go lekkim uściskiem.   
Harry wziął zaskoczony wdech, ale nie odsunął się, dociskając mężczyznę do siebie jednym ramieniem.   
— Wchodzimy do środka? — zapytał cicho.   
— Oczywiście — mruknął Louis, odsuwając się od niego.   
Harry przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinni złapać się za ręce, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to byłaby lekka przesada. Dlatego ignorując paparazzi, którzy wykrzykiwali pytania o naturę ich spotkania (jeden zapytał kim jest Harry, jakby jego twarz ostatnio nie gościła wystarczająco często w mediach i brukowcach), weszli do środka.   
Restauracja była urządzona ciepło i przytulnie, choć wszechobecne kryształy i marmury oraz elegancko ubrani kelnerzy jasno mówili o cenach tego miejsca.   
— Witam panów — przywitał ich kelner, kłaniając się lekko. — Proszę za mną. Stolik jest gotowy, panie Tomlinson.   
Kelner zaprowadził ich przez środek sali, a potem w kierunku okna. Na stoliku paliła się już świeczka, a menu leżało obok serwetek i sztućców. Louis kiwał znajomym osobom głową, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do tych, których najwyraźniej lepiej znał. Ludzie posyłali im lekko zaciekawione spojrzenia, ale poza tym był spokój. Harry nie był pewny, ale gdzieś chyba mignęła mu twarz Gigi Hadid.   
— Czy mogę podać panom coś do picia? — zapytał kelner, kiedy zajęli swoje miejsca.   
— Poprosimy butelkę wina — zaczął Louis, otwierając usta, żeby podać nazwę, ale Harry szybko wtrącił:   
— Niestety jestem autem, nie mogę pić.   
— Oczywiście. — Louis posłał mu uśmiech. — W takim razie dwie wody niegazowane.   
Kiedy Harry kiwnął głową, kelner odszedł z ich zamówieniem. Obaj otworzyli karty dań i Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi, widząc nazwy potraw, które nie sądził, że dałby radę wymówić, i oczywiście brak cen.   
— Wybierz, co chcesz — powiedział Louis, mylnie interpretując jego minę. — Kolacja jest na mój koszt.   
— Stać mnie na jedzenie w drogiej restauracji — odburknął Harry.   
Mężczyzna uniósł ręce do góry w geście poddania.   
— Nie o to mi chodziło, ale przypuszczam, że bycie szefem wydziału zabójstw ma swoje plusy, jeśli chodzi o comiesięczne przelewy.   
Harry jedynie wywrócił na niego oczami i wrócił do studiowania menu. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego wypłata znacznie wzrosła, od kiedy dostał awans, przez co płacenie rachunków stało się znacznie łatwiejsze. Plus Harry nie bardzo miał jak i kiedy wydawać swoje ciężko zarobione pieniądze, więc udało już mu się uskładać ładną sumę na koncie oszczędnościowym. W przyszłości planował wybudować dom dla siebie i swojej przyszłej rodziny.   
Kiedy wreszcie zamówili jedzenie, Louis zabrał głos:   
— Więc jak się sprawy mają? Coś nowego?   
— Stoimy w miejscu — przyznał niechętnie Harry, ściszając głos i wychylając się lekko do przodu. — Zabójca potrafi zacierać za sobą ślady i nie zostawia żadnych wskazówek. Nie jest zainteresowany grą w kotka i myszkę, chce tylko wykonać swoje zadanie, jakim jest ochrona ciebie.   
Louis przełknął lekko ślinę i upił łyk wody z kryształowego kielicha.   
— Często się zastanawiam, kto może być tym zabójcą — powiedział. — Zaczynam podejrzewać każdego i czuje się, jakbym popadał w paranoję. Ostatnio prawie oberwało się sprzątaczce, bo kręciła się przy moim komputerze po godzinach pracy i myślałem, że chce przejrzeć moje maile, ale ona tylko wycierała ekran.   
— A jesteś pewien, że nie…? — zaczął Harry, ale Louis potrząsnął przecząco głową.   
— Wszystko jest chronione hasłami, które znam tylko ja — zapewnił. — Dlatego jestem sobą taki zszokowany.   
— Nie znajdujesz się teraz w najprzyjemniejszej sytuacji, więc to naturalne, że zwracasz uwagę na rzeczy, które wcześniej ci umykały i jesteś odrobinę znerwicowany — oznajmił Harry, starając się brzmieć łagodnie. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrazić, co czuł mężczyzna. Z każdym ich spotkaniem zaczynał widzieć u niego coraz więcej emocji, przez co Louis z każdym dniem był coraz bardziej ludzki i gdzieś po drodze Harry tracił swoją niechęć do niego.   
— Nie rozmawiajmy już o tym — mruknął Louis. — Pomówmy o czymś przyjemniejszym, na przykład, jaka była twoja pierwsza sprawa w policji?   
Harry roześmiał się mimowolnie, odrzucając lekko głowę do tyłu.   
— Nie sądzę, że to dużo przyjemniejszy temat — powiedział. — Źle trafiłeś, jeśli spodziewasz się, że ratowałem kota z drzewa.   
Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech, a płomień świecy, który odbijał się w jego oczach, nadał im miękkiego wyrazu.   
— Wszyscy wiedzą, że koty ratują strażacy — oznajmił, prychając teatralnie, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, jaką gafę właśnie popełnił Harry.   
— Naprawdę chcesz usłyszeć o mojej pierwszej sprawie? — Kiedy otrzymał pewne kiwnięcie głową, ciągnął dalej: — Byłem wtedy świeżo po szkoleniach i dopiero co dostałem pracę w wydziale zabójstw. Moim partnerem nie był wtedy Liam, tylko Stephanie, szykowała się właśnie do emerytury, zostały jej trzy lata. W każdym razie dostaliśmy wezwanie nad jezioro. Jakiś trzech nastolatków, którzy pływali rowerkami, dostrzegło unoszące się na wodzie ciało i zawiadomili policję.   
— No dobrze, ale to dlaczego wydział zabójstw dostał tę sprawę? — zaciekawił się Louis.   
— Kiedy wyłowiono ciało, okazało się, że w czaszce topielca i jego klatce piersiowej były otwory po kuli z pistoletu — wyjaśnił Harry. — W takich wypadkach policja automatycznie zawiadamia wydział zabójstw. Topielec oczywiście był nie do rozpoznania, było wtedy lato, więc nie leżał pod wodą dłużej niż dwa tygodnie, ale temperatura panująca w zbiorniku i tak pozostawiła go prawie nierozpoznawalnym. W identyfikacji pomógł jego dowód osobisty i badanie uzębienia.   
— Wszelkie odciski palców chyba znikają przy rozkładzie ciała, prawda? — zapytał Louis, przyglądając się Harry’emu z zafascynowaniem. Miło było wiedzieć, że rozmowa go nie nudziła.   
— Sprawa z topielcami jest zawsze podwójnie skomplikowana — zgodził się z nim Harry. — Zero odcisków palców, skórę można ściągać z paznokciami jak rękawiczkę, jeśli dłużej poleży w wodzie i trzeba bardzo uważać. Jednak rozwiązanie tej sprawy było stosunkowo proste.   
— Och?   
— Zabójca dosłownie wepchnął mi się w ręce — powiedział Harry. — Kiedy pojechałem do matki ofiary, aby powiadomić ją o tym, że jej syn prawdopodobnie nie żyje i potrzebujemy, aby spróbowała zidentyfikować zwłoki, zabójca był w jej domu. Okazało się, że to kuzyn ofiary, który myślał, że przyjechaliśmy po niego i zaczął uciekać. W dodatku broń, z której została zabita ofiara, była w jego mieszkaniu.   
— Dobrze to pamiętasz.   
— To w końcu moja pierwsza rozwiązana sprawa — oznajmił Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Duże przeżycie.   
— Co jest najgorsze w twojej pracy? — zapytał go Louis, opierając się wygodnie i przyglądając mu się uważnie.   
— Wszyscy zawsze spodziewają się, że to trupy w różnym stopniu zmasakrowania, ale tak naprawdę to konieczność powiadomienia rodzin ofiar, że ktoś z ich bliskich nie żyje — odpowiedział powoli. — Po prostu stoisz, patrząc, jak czyjś świat rozpada się na kawałki, a potem musisz wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Ale nic nie przynosi takiej satysfakcji jak złapanie mordercy. Dość o mnie. Porozmawiajmy teraz o tobie i twojej pracy.   
— Komisarzu Styles — sapnął Louis, udając zszokowanie. — Czyżbyś chciał mnie lepiej poznać?   
— W końcu jesteśmy na randce — mruknął sucho Harry, co wywołało u Louisa cichy śmiech.   
Następną godzinę spędzili na rozmowie o firmie mężczyzny i o tym, jak rozwijała się jego kariera. Największym szokiem było dowiedzenie się, że Louis zaczynał karierę w firmie Simona Cowella jako artysta. Nagrał dwie swoje płyty i męczył się z kontraktem, który pozbawiał go wolności słowa i zabraniał bycia sobą przez pięć lat od osiemnastego roku życia. Kiedy tylko kontrakt się skończył, Louis zabrał wszystkie pieniądze, które udało mu się uzbierać i założył swoją własną wytwórnię muzyczną. Właśnie dlatego Simon Cowell zawsze publicznie go obrażał, a ich konflikty były tak rozdrapywane przez media.   
Harry zanotował w głowie, żeby później poszukać na Internecie piosenek Louisa i zapoznać się z jego twórczością artystyczną.   
Jedzenie było przepyszne i Harry z lekką niechęcią przyznał, że dobrze się bawił na ich spotkaniu. Nie spodziewał się, że mogą tak dobrze się porozumiewać i że śmiech Louisa może być taki wdzięczny.   
Kiedy wreszcie Louis zapłacił rachunek i wybiła godzina dwudziesta druga, zebrali się i skierowali do wyjścia, gdzie oczywiście uderzyły w nich flesze aparatów. Tym razem ochroniarz Louisa włożył trochę wysiłku w odgrodzenie ich od paparazzi, gdy mężczyzna odprowadzał Harry’ego do jego samochodu.   
— To był przyjemny wieczór — powiedział Louis, gdy Harry otworzył drzwi swojego Range Rovera.   
— Dla mnie też — przyznał Harry. — Skontaktuję się z tobą w sprawie następnego spotkania.   
Louis kiwnął głową i posłał mu uśmiech, nim przyciągnął go do uścisku. Ten był odrobinę dłuższy i bardziej _prywatny_ , niż ten na początku ich spotkania, kiedy przytulili się tylko pod publikę.   
— Miłej nocy — szepnął Louis, odsuwając się i skierował się w stronę swojego własnego auta, nie czekając na reakcję Harry’ego.   
Ten prędko usiadł za kółkiem, starając się zapanować nad szybko bijącym sercem. Droga do domu minęła mu dużo szybciej bez korków i zamartwiania się tym, jak przeżyje godzinę sam na sam z Tomlinsonem. Okazało się, że to nie był największy problem tego wieczoru. Poważniejsze było to, że Harry coraz bardziej zaczynał lubić mężczyznę i nie do końca wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić.   
Żywienie do Louisa uczuć innych niż czysto zawodowe byłoby jak przyznanie się, że pomylił się co do jego charakteru, a to zdarzało mu się szalenie _rzadko_. Poza tym Harry nie mógł sobie pozwolić na prawdziwy związek z osobą zamieszaną w jego dochodzenie.   
Sprawa kiedyś się skończy, podszepnął jego mózg, i Harry zmarszczył brwi sam na siebie. Musiał zapanować nad tymi myślami i skupić się na byciu profesjonalnym, a nie szukać zabawy i rozrywki. Chociaż Bóg jeden wiedział, że przydałoby mu się rozluźnić i zapomnieć o problemach.   
Dlatego kiedy Harry wreszcie dotarł do domu i nie czuł się szczególnie senny, wyciągnął swój ulubiony nawilżacz i z radością wskoczył na łóżko. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz miał czas i chęci do czegoś więcej, niż szybkie trzepanie pod prysznicem, dlatego zamierzał się trochę zabawić.   
I kiedy obciągał sobie szybko, jęcząc głośno i zaciskając zęby na poszewce poduszki, a jego mózg podsyłał mu obrazy Louisa Tomlinsona, patrzącego na niego z błyskiem w oczach, gdy mężczyzna mówił, jak ślicznie wygląda, Harry odmawiał do przyznania się z tym nawet przed samym sobą. Pod koniec praktycznie pieprzył swoją własną rękę, drugą ściskając lekko jadra i kiedy wreszcie doszedł, opadł na materac, prosto w mokrą plamę ze swojej spermy.   
Pięć minut później zasnął niczym dziecko, skutecznie ignorując to, co właśnie się wydarzyło.   
Ignorancja przychodziła mu ostatnio zaskakująco łatwo.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry miał nadzieję, że nie widać było po nim, jak bardzo głupio się czuje. Ze wszystkich sił starał się sprawiać wrażenie, że absolutnie wie, co robi i dokąd zmierza, a człowiek, którego ma za chwilę spotkać, nie jest mu w ogóle obcy.  
Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, nie mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że Louis nadal pozostawał dla niego kompletną zagadką. Fakt, przeważnie widywali się jedynie w miejscach publicznych i poza krótkimi wiadomościami z informacją i datą o kolejnej ustawce nie rozmawiali zbyt często, ale gdy już się widzieli, Harry czuł się w jego towarzystwie zadziwiająco komfortowo.   
Teraz mieli się spotkać prywatnie po raz pierwszy, odkąd rozpoczęli tę małą grę. Morderca nie wykonał do tej pory żadnego ruchu, jakby kompletnie nie ruszała go ta cała sytuacja. Prasa rozpisywała się na temat tego „mezaliansu” dość obszernie, ale Harry podejrzewał, że jeśli wkrótce nie nastąpi jakiś zwrot akcji, brukowce stracą zainteresowanie. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobią, jeśli nie zwabią tym do siebie zbrodniarza.  
Winda zatrzymała się na właściwym piętrze i Harry wysiadł z niej, żegnany cichym szeptami dwójki pracowników. Uśmiechnął się do Briany, która siedziała za biurkiem; kobieta uniosła dłoń na jego widok, nie przestając rozmawiać przez telefon.   
— Pan Tomlinson ma teraz ważne spotkanie — powiedziała w końcu półgłosem, przysłaniając dolną część słuchawki dłonią. — Proszę chwileczkę zaczekać.  
— Oczywiście — mruknął Harry, kiwając jej głową.  
Podszedł do jednej z kanap i usiadł na niej, odruchowo rozglądając się wokół. W końcu jednak jego zainteresowanie skupiło się na sekretarce. Uśmiechnął się na widok jej ciążowego brzucha, który był zauważalnie większy od tego, który zapamiętał, gdy spotkał ją po raz pierwszy. Kobieta wciąż rozmawiała przez telefon, co jakiś czas zapisując coś w małym notesie, a jej dłoń kilka razy przesunęła się po brzuchu.  
Harry odwrócił wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy Briana odłożyła słuchawkę.  
Ta nie zwróciła jednak na niego uwagi, pracując przy komputerze. Odwróciła wzrok od ekranu monitora dopiero wtedy, gdy drzwi gabinetu Tomlinsona otworzyły się.  
— Będziemy w kontakcie, stary — powiedział Louis, zwracając się do drugiego mężczyzny. — Podeślij mi później demówkę tego nagrania, dobra?  
Ed Sheeran — a tak przynajmniej się Harry'emu wydawało — zamienił jeszcze z Louisem kilka słów, zanim odszedł w stronę windy.  
Harry wstał, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie, kiedy Sheeran uśmiechnął się do niego wesoło, a on jedynie kiwnął mu sztywno głową. Próbując sobie wmówić, że wcale nie działała na niego obecność — jakby nie patrzeć — międzynarodowej gwiazdy, podszedł do Louisa, który omawiał właśnie z Brianą resztę spotkań na dzisiejszy dzień.  
Louis zerknął na niego i posłał mu szeroki i zaskakująco szczery uśmiech, który sprawił, że Harry nie potrafił nie odpowiedzieć podobnie. Przystanął przy mężczyźnie, żeby zaczekać, aż skończy rozmowę.  
— Potwierdź wszystkie spotkania — powiedział Louis. — Ale przez następną godzinę masz mnie nie łączyć z nikim.  
— Panie Tomlinson, ale…  
— Przez godzinę, Briano — przerwał jej Louis i objął Harry'ego w pasie; pociągnął lekko i Harry posłusznie ruszył za nim. — Nie ma mnie dla nikogo.  
Harry nie widział reakcji sekretarki, zbyt zajęty skupianiem się na swoim zaciśniętym żołądku. Louis puścił go dopiero wtedy, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi jego gabinetu.  
— No witam, komisarzu — oznajmił, nadal się uśmiechając. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
Podeszli do biurka i Louis gestem wskazał mu wygodny fotel, a sam oparł się o blat; skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, ale jego postawa nie wydawała się być zamknięta, ani nawet nie _chłodna_. Nadal się uśmiechał, patrząc na Harry'ego lekko zmrużonymi oczami.  
Harry odkaszlnął w swoją pięść.  
— Czytałeś może ostatnio artykuły na nasz temat?  
Louis przewrócił oczami i oparł dłonie na blacie, wychylając się lekko przed siebie.  
— Trudno ich nie czytać, gdy każdy podsuwa mi nagłówki pod nos — odparł. — Niall miał niezłą uciechę, na ostatnim spotkaniu nabazgrał nawet na ten temat piosenkę.  
Harry parsknął z rozbawieniem.  
— Serio?  
— Taa, była tak mało wyszukana, że w ramach zemsty na następnej jego płycie pojawią się numery tylko napisane przeze mnie.  
— Jesteś pewien, że aż tak go to zaboli? — zapytał Harry. — Twoje utwory są całkiem niezłe.  
Louis otworzył usta, a po chwili je zamknął; przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego z ciekawością.  
— A skąd taki zatwardziały glina może coś o tym wiedzieć?  
Harry poczuł na plecach chłodny dreszcz zawstydzenia — serio nie miał zamiaru się przyznać, że kilka wolnych wieczorów poświęcił na dokładnym prześledzeniu kariery Louisa i materiały, jakie tam znalazł, okazały się być więcej niż fascynujące. Nie chodziło nawet o zdjęcia z młodości, na których Louis wyglądał kompletnie inaczej — nie dość, że młodziej, ale i delikatniej. Mężczyzna, który stał teraz przed nim, zdawał się być zupełnie innym człowiekiem, chociaż Harry odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że jeśli zostanie przy nim wystarczająco długo, ta miękka i delikatna część Louisa prędzej czy później wypłynie na powierzchnię.  
Chodziło tu głównie o jego muzykę, a zwłaszcza o te późniejsze numery, które sam napisał. Harry nie musiał znać się na tym jakoś strasznie wybitnie, żeby czuć, że było w nich coś wyjątkowego i bardzo prywatnego.  
— Intuicja — odparł zwięźle, nie chcąc ciągnąć dalej tego tematu; wyprostował się i spojrzał Louisowi w oczy. — W zasadzie to przyszedłem tutaj z dwóch powodów.  
— Mam nadzieję, że jednym z nich była chęć zobaczenia się ze mną.  
Harry odchrząknął cicho, postanawiając zignorować tę uwagę.  
— Chciałem, żeby twoi pracownicy mnie zobaczyli. — Louis westchnął ciężko, udając smutek, i Harry zignorował to równie uparcie, co poprzednie zagrania. — Poza tym uważam, że powinniśmy wybrać się na kolejne publiczne wyjście. Media wkrótce się znudzą, a morderca nadal się nie ujawnił.  
Louis nie odpowiedział od razu, gapiąc się tylko na Harry'ego uważnie.  
— Bardzo poważne żądania, Harry — odparł w końcu cicho. — Znajdzie się w tym wszystkim miejsce na moje warunki?  
— Warunki? — parsknął Harry. — Jakie znowu warunki?  
Mężczyzna odchylił się do tyłu, odrzucając głowę; wzrok Harry'ego mimowolnie skierował się na opaloną szyję mężczyzny. Jego grdyka uniosła się i opadła, gdy Louis przełknął ślinę, a potem znów na niego spojrzał.  
— Taki, że moja mama nie daje mi świętego spokoju. Możesz sobie żartować ile wlezie, ale kiedy ta kobieta czegoś się uczepi, nie daje się tak łatwo zmyć.  
— I co ma to ze mną wspólnego? — zapytał Harry.  
— Jak na takiego speca od morderstw bardzo ciężko przychodzi ci łączenie faktów — zaśmiał się Louis i nim Harry miał szansę powiedzieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie, kontynuował: — Moja mama chciałaby cię poznać.  
Harry potrząsnął głową. Kłamstwem byłoby stwierdzenie, że w ogóle brał taką możliwość pod uwagę.  
— To chyba lekka przesada, nie uważasz? Fałszywy związek to jedno, ale…  
— Słuchaj, nie każę ci przyprowadzać własnej matki, chodzi mi tylko o kolację i kilka godzin rozmowy o duperelach. Naprawdę nie chcę, żeby się martwiła, a może ty ją przekonasz, że nikomu nie grozi tutaj żadna krzywda.  
Ale grozi, pomyślał Harry. Grozi jemu, ale głównie dobrze również sam Louis mógł być narażony na gniew swojego obrońcy, jeśli zbyt mocno wczuje się w jakiś związek.   
Harry westchnął i ścisnął na moment nasadę nosa.  
— Dobra — oznajmił w końcu. — Ale nie robię tego dla ciebie.  
Louis mrugnął do niego.  
— Jasne — wymruczał cicho. — Oczywiście, że nie.

 

* * *

Światła wirowały wokół niego nawet wtedy, gdy Harry zacisnął mocno powieki, dając się ponieść muzyce. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak wspaniałe było korzystanie z nocnego, londyńskiego życia i nawet jeśli jutro będzie musiał ponieść za to srogie konsekwencje, teraz mógł skupić się tylko na podnieceniu buzującym w jego żyłach.  
Ludzie dokoła niego tańczyli, śmiali się i śpiewali, sporadycznie ocierając się o niego w tańcu. Odsuwał się zawsze, bo z tyłu jego umysłu przez cały czas tkwiła myśl, że Louis go obserwował.   
Z początku sądził, że udadzą się na kolejną kolację, zaliczą następną turę rozmów przy świecach, a potem wyjdą i dadzą się sfotografować. To właśnie Louis zaproponował, że powinni coś tutaj zmienić.  
— Jeśli twierdzisz, że publika się nudzi, to kolejne zdjęcia nas trzymających się niezręcznie za ręce z pewnością nie przyciągną ponownie ich zainteresowania. Musimy dać im coś, co wyrzuci ich z butów.  
Właśnie w ten sposób wylądowali w jednym z najbardziej znanych gejowskich klubów. Przed wejściem nie trafili na żadnych paparazzi, którzy i tak nie mieliby zbytniej okazji do zrobienia im zdjęć, bo najwyraźniej znajomości Louisa pozwalały mu na uniknięcie sterczenia w kolejce. Harry był jednak przekonany, że mały anonimowy telefon wykonany przez Liama szybko ściągnie tutaj tłum fotoreporterów.  
Do ustalonego wyjścia pozostała jeszcze jednak dobra godzina i Harry miał zamiar ją wykorzystać. Praca nie pozwalała mu na takie rozrywki: wieczorami bywał tak zmęczony, że po prostu zasypiał, a od następnego ranka cała farsa zaczynała się od nowa.  
Teraz jednak naprawdę chciało mu się _pić_. Kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca, zaczął przepychać się przez tłum, aż w końcu dotarł do ich loży. Louis siedział w tym samym miejscu, ze wzrokiem wlepionym prosto w Harry'ego, i powoli sączył swojego drinka.  
Harry opadł bez gracji koło niego i odetchnął głęboko.   
— Zamówiłem ci następnego drinka — powiedział Louis, wskazując głową na pełną szklanką.  
— Och — sapnął Harry. — Dzięki.  
Dopadł do drinka i wypił go praktycznie duszkiem, nie kłopocząc się nawet z użyciem słomki. Odstawił naczynie i zamrugał powoli, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.  
— Nie chcesz zatańczyć? — zapytał.  
— Nie — odparł Louis cicho. — Wolę sobie popatrzeć.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę, nie wiedząc, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Alkohol płynął leniwie po jego żyłach.  
— A w ogóle — zaczął, chcąc zastąpić czymś to nagłe, dziwne napięcie pomiędzy nimi — nie powiedziałeś mi jeszcze, jakim sposobem chcesz zaskoczyć publikę.  
Najwyraźniej wybrał kompletnie nietrafione rozwiązanie, ponieważ uśmiech, który pojawił się na twarzy Louisa, wprawił go w jeszcze większe zdenerwowanie. Mężczyzna zacisnął wąskie wargi wokół słomki i Harry mimo świadomości, że w jakiś sposób się zdradza, nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku.  
— Miałem zamiar cię pocałować — oznajmił w końcu.  
Harry w odpowiedzi zakrztusił się powietrzem. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoił, był cały czerwony na twarzy, a Louis teraz już otwarcie się z niego śmiał.  
— Słucham? — wykrztusił.  
— Pomyśl o tym, komisarzu — wymruczał Louis, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. — Wyszlibyśmy z klubu, spoceni i rozgrzani, i w oczekiwaniu na naszą podwózkę popchnąłbym cię na ścianę klubu i pocałował. — Louis znów się przysunął. Teraz stykali się już udami i Harry czuł bijące od ciała mężczyzny ciepło, kiedy ten nachylił się ku niemu. — Być może zacząłbym od lekkiego pocałunku w policzek, żeby później skupić się na twoich ustach. A może nie bawiłbym się w żadne zwlekanie. — Harry poczuł, jak po jego kolanie przesuwają się powoli palce; wciągnął gwałtownie oddech nosem i przełknął ślinę. — Być może przygryzłbym lekko twoją pełną, dolną wargę i zacisnął obie dłonie na twoich biodrach, żeby móc poczuć, jak wyginasz się już od tego lekkiego muśnięcia bólu. Kręci pana coś takiego, panie Styles?  
Przez cały czas trwania tej cholernej przemowy Harry nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od ust mężczyzny. Próbował powtarzać sobie, że nie jest nastolatkiem, a dorosłym facetem, na rany Chrystusa, takie zagrania nie powinny wyprowadzać go z równowagi. Ale fakt pozostawał faktem, ponieważ był w stanie jedynie przełknąć ślinę i chrząknąć idiotycznie, podczas gdy Louis odsuwał się od niego z cwanym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
— Oczywiście zrezygnuję z tego pomysłu, jeśli masz jakieś opory — oznajmił, wciąż się uśmiechając. — Pomyślałem, że wzięcie cię z zaskoczenia podziała lepiej i da publiczności coś wartego obejrzenia.  
Umysł Harry'ego zaciął się po słowach „wzięcie cię” i uparcie odmawiał zarejestrowania reszty zdania.  
— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu — oznajmił niepotrzebnie głośno.  
Louis poruszył brwiami i uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Cieszę się — odparł. — Jeśli chcesz możesz wracać potańczyć i...  
Harry pokręcił głową i mężczyzna urwał w pół zdania.  
— Możemy już wracać.  
— Nie sądziłem, że będziesz aż tak chętny — oznajmił Louis, ale sam podejrzanie szybko dopił swojego drinka i wstał.  
Harry zrobił to samo, a gdy Louis złapał go za dłoń, splatając ich palce razem, pozwolił przeprowadzić się przez tłum w klubie. Ku jego zdziwieniu nie zostali zaatakowani fleszami zaraz po wyjściu z budynku. W zasadzie było to pozytywne zaskoczenie, ponieważ nie sądził, że pocałunek wyglądałby aż tak naturalnie, gdyby zaczęli się całować przed tłumem fotografów.  
Louis wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i zamówił im taksówkę, a później po prostu… pchnął Harry'ego na ścianę i zrobił dokładnie to, o czym mówił jeszcze kilka minut temu.  
Ból ugryzienia rzeczywiście sprawił, że przez jego ciało przepłynął dreszcz podniecenia. Poczuł, jak Louis uśmiecha się w jego usta i postanowił, że nie ma zamiaru pozostać mu dłużnym. Objął więc policzek mężczyzny dłonią i przekrzywił lekko jego głowę; kiedy Louis z westchnieniem uchylił wargi, Harry poczuł słodycz drinka i cierpką nutę alkoholu. Ścigał ten smak, dopóki nie znalazł tego, czego szukał.  
Louis całował dokładnie tak, jak Harry się tego spodziewał w tych nielicznych momentach, gdy pozwalał sobie na fantazjowanie. Szybko i delikatnie jednocześnie; dawał tylko po to, by za chwilę zażądać tego, co mu się bezsprzecznie należało.  
Harry z przerażeniem zrozumiał, że jeśli to wszystko potoczy się dalej tym torem, byłby w stanie oddać Louisowi każdą najmniejszą cząstkę siebie.  
Gdy zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie — z braku tlenu, najpewniej, ale jego podekscytowany umysł jako winowajcę podsunął mu ciepło i obecność drugiego mężczyzny — odsunął się i zetknął ich czoła razem. Oblizał wargi, czując, że Louis robi to samo.  
— Dobre show? — mruknął.  
Louis w odpowiedzi pocałował go ponownie.   
Minęło naprawdę dużo czasu nim w końcu znaleźli się w taksówce.

* * *

— Ciesz się, że to nie Prorok Codzienny — oznajmił Liam następnego dnia. — Przynajmniej zdjęcia się nie ruszają.  
Harry, który czerwienił się odkąd wszedł na komendę, spiorunował go spojrzeniem.  
— Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne — warknął. — To nie ciebie ogląda pół świata, jak liżesz się publicznie z kolesiem. Nie wspominając już o moich podwładnych.  
Jego przyjaciel uniósł ręce w obronnym geście.  
— Z tego co mówiłeś, to sam tego chciałeś, więc nie wyżywaj się na mnie. Teraz nasza ptaszyna z pewnością wykona jakiś ruch, ja na jego miejscu zdecydowanie bym się wkurwił.  
Co do tego Harry nie miał wątpliwości. Zdjęcia ich pocałunku nie dało już się zakwalifikować jako przelotną znajomość i nie reprezentowały sobą tego samego, co niewinne trzymanie się za ręce.  
Teraz znów pozostawało im jedynie czekać. To oraz spełnienie warunku, który…  
— Ja pierdolę — jęknął w głos i przyłożył dłoń do czoła. — Dziś znów muszę się spotkać z Louisem.  
— A to jest tak okropne, ponieważ? — zapytał Liam. — Nie przesadzaj, może przy odrobinie szczęścia wasza znajomość _rozkwitnie_ jeszcze mocniej. Przydałby ci się jakiś seks na rozluźnienie atmosfery.   
— Nie rozumiesz — jęknął Harry. — Będzie tam też jego matka. Podobno strasznie się denerwuje i Louis chce, żebym ją jakoś uspokoił.  
Gdy Liam roześmiał się w głos, Harry uznał, że musi znaleźć sobie nowego przyjaciela.  
— To nie jest zabawne — warknął.  
— No trochę jest, stary — odparł Liam i ponownie się zaśmiał. — Nie zapomnij jej też powiedzieć, że nie jesteś aż tak wyuzdany, jak przedstawiają to media. Jak każda matka martwi się pewnie też o honor i cnotę swojego syna.  
Harry zacisnął usta w wąską linię i uniósł wzrok na przyjaciela.  
— Wątpię, żeby Tomlinson miał jeszcze w sobie chociaż minimalny pierwiastek cnoty.  
Liam posłał mu kolejne, rozbawione spojrzenie.  
— I w chuj cię to boli, co? — zapytał, szczerząc się szeroko. — Chciałoby się być pierwszym, który rozdziewiczył szanowanego Tomlin...  
— Nienawidzę cię — oznajmił Harry, wstając. — Wychodzę i nawet nie łudź się, że kiedykolwiek coś ci jeszcze powiem.  
Śmiech Liama towarzyszył mu przez całą drogę do drzwi. To oraz wykrzyczane:  
— Słyszałem, że seks pomiędzy wrogami może być bardzo namiętny. Zainwestuj w jakieś maści, bo twój tyłek…  
Harry zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, urywając jego słowa w pół zdania. Przeszedł przez komendę z tak wielką godnością, na jaką tylko było go stać. Musiał mieć naprawdę złowrogą minę, bo reszta funkcjonariuszy unikała choćby patrzenia w jego kierunku, a jeśli mieli jakieś uwagi, zachowali je dla siebie.  
I tak nie miał teraz do tego głowy. Sam w sumie nie wiedział, co było gorsze — tak widowiskowe zirytowanie jakiegoś psychopaty, czy możliwe podpadnięcie zmartwionej matce.

CDN


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja swój rozdział odwaliłam, teraz męczcie cariettę o następny ;p   
> Miłego ;)

Harry poczuł dziwną ulgę, kiedy Louis zadzwonił do niego i powiedział, że muszą przełożyć kolację z jego mamą o dwa dni; wypadł jej dodatkowy dyżur w szpitalu. I nie miał pojęcia dlaczego się tak stresował, skoro kobieta wiedziała, że ich związek był udawany i Harry nie musiał zgrywać przed nią miłości do jej syna. Jednak mimo wszystko spotykanie czyichś rodziców zawsze wydawało się wielkim krokiem i jego mózg nie chciał nawiązać z nim współpracy w tej sprawie, powodując u niego nerwowość na samą myśl o spotkaniu mamy Louisa.   
Wszystko to przestało być ważne, gdy dwa dni po ich spotkaniu w klubie, przyszła poczta. Harry nie spodziewał się niczego nadzwyczajnego, gdy otwierał przesyłki zaadresowane do niego i natrafił na żółtą kopertę. Wyglądała jak milion innych, które widział w swoim życiu, choć jej zawartość była dość niespodziewana. Praktycznie przyklasnął sobie z radości, gdy uchylił ścianki koperty i zobaczył zdjęcia. Od razu założył gumowe rękawiczki i wyjął fotografie na biurko.   
Było ich kilka, głównie skupiały się na tym jak Harry wchodzi i wychodzi ze swojego budynku mieszkalnego; były też dwa z jego randki z Louisem w jednej z restauracji. Morderca chciał mu pokazać, że go obserwuje i wie, gdzie Harry mieszka; zaczynał się denerwować i o to właśnie chodziło.   
— Liam — powiedział Harry do słuchawki telefonu. — Przyjdź do mojego biura.   
— Za minutę — odpowiedział mężczyzna i rozłączył się.   
Zgodnie z obietnicą zjawił się niedługo po tym i postawił przed Harrym parujący kubek kawy.   
— Dzięki — mruknął Harry i popchnął w jego stronę zdjęcia. — Nasz morderca się odezwał.   
— No nie gadaj — powiedział detektyw, wychylając się, aby spojrzeć na fotografie. Zmarszczył lekko brwi, przyglądając się im i ściągnął ciasno usta. — Wie, gdzie mieszkasz i obserwuje twoją relację z Tomlinsonem. Nie ma nic oprócz tych fotek?   
— Nie — opowiedział Harry, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu. — Zdjęcia przyszły w zwykłej, żółtej kopercie. Możemy spróbować pobrać odciski palców ze zdjęć, ale wątpię, żeby tam coś było. Jeśli morderca jest na tyle sprytny, aby nie zostawiać nic na miejscu zbrodni, to tutaj też nie popełnił błędu.   
— Jest jeszcze koperta — podrzucił Liam bez nadziei. Obaj wiedzieli, że koperty dotykało tyle osób, że nawet gdyby coś było, to istniała minimalna szansa, aby znaleźli mordercę po odciskach palców. — No i można sprawdzić, z której poczty nadano list. Większość miejsc ma monitoring.   
— Przypuszczam, że to ślepy trop, ale i tak nie mamy nic do robienia — odpowiedział Harry. — Najważniejsze jest to, że nasz plan działa i morderca się mną zainteresował.   
Resztę dnia Harry z Liamem spędzili na szukaniu miejsca nadania listu. Technicy już po godzinie zadzwonili do nich, aby zameldować, że zdjęcia są czyste, a na kopercie jest przynajmniej dziesięć różnych odcisków palców; do tego było wątpliwe, aby któryś z nich należał do mordercy, jeśli na zdjęciach nic nie zostawił.   
Musieli porozmawiać z czterema osobami i objeździć pięć miejsc, nim udał im się ustalić, że list został zabrany ze skrzynki kilka przecznic od komisariatu, gdzie na ulicy nie było żadnych kamer. Harry jedynie nabawił się tego dnia bólu głowy, ale przynajmniej teraz coś się ruszyło.   
Nie stali już w miejscu, ponieważ morderca wykonał swój ruch; pozostało go tylko bardziej sprowokować.   
Właśnie dlatego Harry około godziny siedemnastej wyruszył do Louisa, chcąc podzielić się z nim nowiną i ustalić kolejne spotkanie. Jeśli pocałunek przed klubem tyle zdziałał, to musieli znów zorganizować jakieś dyskretne zdjęcia w kompromitującej sytuacji. Co prawda reputacja Harry’ego sporo na tym cierpiała, a szmatławce rozpisywały się o tym bardziej niż o bankructwie Naughty Boya, ale jeśli to miało pomóc mu rozwiązać sprawę, to był gotów na poświęcenia.   
Nie, żeby całowanie Louisa było jakimś wielkim poświęceniem. Mężczyzna naprawdę wiedział, co robi i Harry nienawidził się za gorąco w podbrzuszu, które pojawiało się tam za każdym razem, gdy myślał o Louisie.   
Wjechał na piętro mężczyzny i zamrugał zaskoczony, kiedy zastał jego sekretarkę stojącą do niego tyłem i poprawiającą coś pod sukienką. Z szacunkiem odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc wgapiać się w ciężarną kobietę, która pewnie poprawiała bieliznę, albo robiła coś równie intymnego, i odchrząknął, przyciągając jej uwagę. Podskoczyła zaskoczona i odwróciła się do niego, szybko poprawiając materiał sukienki.   
— Komisarz Styles — powiedziała, po czym przeczyściła gardło, siadając na fotelu. — W czym mogę pomóc?   
— Louis już skończył spotkanie? — zapytał Harry, posyłając jej łagodny uśmiech. Kiedy dzwonił do mężczyzny pół godziny temu, ten oznajmił, że jest na spotkaniu, ale jeśli Harry chciał, to mógł do niego przyjechać, ponieważ niedługo kończy.   
— Tak — mruknęła Briana. — Spotkanie skończyło się kilka minut temu.   
— Świetnie. — Harry posłał jej ostatni uśmiech, nim ruszył pewnie do biura Louisa. Zapukał cicho, a kiedy dostał pozwolenie na wejście, nacisnął na klamkę.   
— Witaj. — Louis podniósł się na jego widok i szybko okrążył biurko, aby móc go uścisnąć. — Stało się coś? Nie chciałeś mówić przez telefon.   
— Hej — odpowiedział Harry, po czym opadł z westchnięciem na krzesło. — Mógłbym najpierw prosić o kawę? Ten dzień mnie wykończył.   
— Oczywiście. — Louis szybko nacisnął guzik interkomu i poprosił Brianę o dwie latte, po czym oparł się o biurko na wprost Harry’ego; stał praktycznie między jego rozchylonymi udami.   
Harry miał dziwne uczucie deja vu po ich ostatniej rozmowie, gdzie mężczyzna przyjął prawie identyczną pozycję.   
— Morderca się odezwał — powiadomił przyciszonym głosem. — Dostałem dziś kilka fotografii zrobionych z ukrycia. Kimkolwiek jest, obserwuje nas na randkach i wie, gdzie mieszkam.   
Z jakiegoś powodu na czole Louisa pojawiła się mała zmarszczka, po czym nagle mężczyzna znacznie się rozchmurzył.   
— Więc mówisz, że nasze pocałunki zdziałały cuda? — zapytał, unosząc jedną brew do góry i wychylając się lekko w stronę Harry’ego.   
— Można tak powiedzieć — mruknął Harry lekko niezręcznie, czując, jak na policzki wstępuje mu lekki rumieniec. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie jest widoczny.   
— Co tym razem zrobimy? — Ton głosu Louisa obniżył się i zrobił odrobinę bardziej chrapliwy, wywołując u Harry’ego gęsią skórkę. Mężczyzna oparł się dłońmi o oparcie krzesła Harry’ego, więżąc jego głowę między swoimi ramionami i zgiął się prawie w pół, aby znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz. — Myślisz, że same pocałunki znów zadziałają, komisarzu? Czy może powinniśmy rozegrać to inaczej?   
— Jak? — Głos Harry’ego był praktycznie szeptem, a wzrok nie chciał oderwać się od wąskich ust Louisa.   
Nie był przygotowany na to, co nastąpiło sekundę później. Nie sądził, że nawet, gdyby wiedział z godzinnym wyprzedzeniem, to byłby na to w jakikolwiek sposób przygotowany. W dwóch gładkich ruchach Louis usiadł na nim okrakiem, zsuwając jedną z dłoni na kark Harry’ego, gdzie zacisnął lekko palce.   
— Mógłbym…   
Jednak nie dane mu było wytłumaczyć, ponieważ drzwi do biura nagle otworzyły się szeroko, a do środka weszła Briana, balansując dwie kawy oraz cukier na tacy. Jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko na ich widok.   
Louis zeskoczył z kolan Harry’ego, odchrząkując lekko.   
— Dziękuję, Briano — powiedział, prostując się. — Na dzisiaj to będzie wszystko. Możesz iść do domu i trochę odpocząć.   
Atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stała się tak napięta, że Harry mógłby ją ciąć nożem; przede wszystkim dało się czuć dużą niezręczność. Dali się przyłapać na obściskiwaniu niczym napalone nastolatki i Harry naprawdę nie chciał się zastanawiać, dlaczego był taki zawiedziony, że Briana weszła do środka.   
— Miłego dnia — pożegnała ich kobieta, zamykając za sobą drzwi z lekkim trzaśnięciem, na co Harry uniósł obie brwi do góry.   
— Hormony — odpowiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami. — Ostatnio coraz częściej jej się to zdarza.   
Najwyraźniej decydując, że czas na kuszenie minął, rozsiadł się wygodnie na swoim miejscu za biurkiem i wsypał łyżeczkę cukru do kawy Harry’ego, ponieważ nauczył się już jego nawyków.   
— Jeśli twoja sekretarka lubi plotkować, to przypuszczam, że wieść o tej sytuacji szybko się rozejdzie po firmie — oznajmił sucho Harry. — Wątpię, aby konieczne było odegranie tego raz jeszcze przed fotografami.   
Louis posłał mu krzywy i lekko arogancki uśmiech, po czym powiedział sugestywnie:   
— Ale chciałbyś, prawda?   
— Ta część jest akurat najmniej ważna — odparł, nim zabrał się za spijanie śmietanki z kawy. 

* * *

Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powinien zabrać ze sobą na kolację do Louisa, dlatego zdecydował się na kwiaty dla jego mamy i butelkę wina. Co prawda nie byli naprawdę w związku, ale nie wypadało pójść z pustymi rękami.   
Trochę tego pożałował, kiedy drzwi otworzył Louis i puścił mu oczko, mówiąc:   
— Harry, czyżbyś miał jakieś plany przekupienia przyszłej teściowej?   
Harry wywrócił na niego jedynie oczami, wciskając mu w ręce wino i wszedł głębiej do środka. Posiadłość, w której się teraz znajdował, nijak się miała do mieszkania, do którego zaprosił go Louis na samym początku ich znajomości.   
Dom był duży, ale nie do przesady, otoczony wysokim płotem i pięknymi ogrodami. W środku był urządzony w bardzo ciepły i domowy sposób, zapraszając do środka sporą ilością obrazów i zdjęć, które wisiały na ścianach oraz stały na półkach. Widać było, że mieszkała tu bogata osoba, ale nie było czuć przepychu, który Harry spotykał w trakcie badania zabójstw londyńskich szych.   
Kiedy przeszedł za Louisem w kierunku salonu, pierwszą osobą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy była jego mama; niska i ciemnowłosa, roztaczająca wokół siebie ciepłą aurę. Kolejną osobą była raczej niska blondynka z około dwuletnim dzieckiem na rękach; maluch ciągnął ją za kosmyki włosów, śmiejąc się maniakalnie, gdy robiła do niego groźne miny.   
— Komisarz Styles — powiedziała mama Louis, rzucając na kanapę pilota, i szybko do niego podeszła z wyciągniętą dłonią. — Nazywam się Johannah Deakin i jestem mamą Louisa. Miło mi pana poznać.   
— Proszę mówić mi po prostu Harry — poprosił ją, po czym uścisnął jej dłoń i wręczył kwiaty. — Mnie również jest miło.   
— Dziękuję, róże to jedne z moich ulubionych. I, proszę, mów mi Jay.   
— To jest Lottie, moja młodsza siostra — powiedział nagle Louis, przyciągając jego uwagę. — A ten mały łobuz na jej rękach to mój chrześniak i siostrzeniec, Gabriel.   
Harry szybko wymienił się z nią uprzejmościami, po czym nie mogąc się powstrzymać, skupił swoją uwagę na dziecku. Od zawsze uwielbiał dzieci i jako nastolatek często dorabiał sobie, opiekując się maluchami okolicznych sąsiadów.   
— Hej — zagruchał do Gabriela, który przyglądał mu się ciekawie.   
Mały szybko schował się za włosami mamy, na co Louis prychnął.   
— Nie daj mu się zwieść — powiedział. — Nie ma w sobie nic z nieśmiałości, to wcielenie szatana. Zresztą jak wszystkie dzieci w rodzinie.   
Jay pstryknęła go za to w ucho i ucałowała wnuczka w głowę.   
— Zobaczymy jaki będzie twój maluch, kiedy się go wreszcie doczekamy — oznajmiła, rzucając mu znaczące spojrzenie.   
— Mamo — zajęczał Louis, jakby miał dziesięć lat i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu.   
Po tym przeszli do jadalni, gdzie czekał na nich pięknie zastawiony stół i przygotowane wcześniej potrawy. Kolacja zaczęła się od zwyczajnych pytań o zawód Harry’ego, dlaczego chciał zostać policjantem i jak długą drogę musiał pokonać, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu, w którym jest teraz. Harry starał się odpowiadać w miarę swoich możliwości, kiwając głową w odpowiednich momentach i zajadając się przepysznym jedzeniem.   
Z początku spodziewał się, że na kolacji będzie więcej osób, ale Louis wytłumaczył mu wczoraj, że będzie tylko jego mama i siostra, ponieważ tylko one dwie wiedziały, oprócz jego ojczyma. Nie było sensu spraszać jeszcze jego młodszego rodzeństwa, które tylko utrudniałoby rozmowę i trzeba by było skradać się po kątach. Harry skarcił go za powiedzenie o wszystkim siostrze, co mężczyzna zbył wzruszeniem ramion i komentarzem o tym, że nie umie trzymać przed nią sekretów.   
— Wiadomo już coś w sprawie tego mordercy? — zapytała wreszcie mama Louisa, kiedy doszli do deseru.   
Jako że Harry wyczekiwał tego pytania już od momentu, gdy dowiedział się o kolacji, odpowiedział wyuczoną wcześniej formułkę:   
— Na razie wiemy tylko dlaczego zabija i że interesuje się moim związkiem z Louisem. Nie mamy odcisków palców, ani żadnych świadków, którzy mogliby nas naprowadzić na jakikolwiek trop.   
Jay spojrzała na niego zmartwiona, pochylając się w jego kierunku.   
— Czy to dla ciebie bezpieczne? Podstawianie się w ten sposób?   
— Nie wybrałem tej pracy dla bezpieczeństwa — odpowiedział jej Harry, posyłając uspokajający uśmiech. — Ale wiem, co robię. Louis również jest bezpieczny, dlatego nie musisz się martwić.   
— Ale skąd możecie mieć pewność, że go nie zaatakuje? — zapytała Lottie, bujając na kolanach marudnego Gabriela. Dziecko zapłakało, wyciągając rączki do Louisa, który bez zastanowienia poderwał się z miejsca i szybko okrążył stół, aby móc wziąć go na ręce.   
Zaczął mówić do dziecka jakieś głupoty i robić śmieszne miny, a widok jaki sobą przedstawiał, sprawił, że serce Harry’ego zmiękło.   
Harry potrząsnął głową, skupiając się z powrotem na rozmowie.   
— Każdy seryjny morderca ma pewne cechy, które można wyczytać z tego jak morduje i dlaczego morduje — wytłumaczył cierpliwie, wiedząc, że właśnie po to się znalazł na tej kolacji. — Morderca, z którym mamy do czynienia w tym wypadku, chce chronić Louisa i jednocześnie mieć go tylko dla siebie. Pozbywa się osób, które zbyt mocno się do niego zbliżają, bojąc się, że zajmą jego miejsce, które uroił sobie w głowie i zabija wszystkich, którzy mogą skrzywdzić twojego syna. Morderca prawdopodobnie żyje marzeniami, że pewnego dnia on lub ona zajmą ważne miejsce w życiu Louisa.   
— To samo wam mówiłem — wtrącił Louis, okręcając się dookoła własnej osi, co sprawiało, że Gabriel piszczał i klaskał w swoje małe rączki. — To nie o mnie trzeba się tutaj martwić, a o tych, którzy są zbyt blisko mnie.   
— W tej chwili jestem jedyną osobą, która jest na celowniku mor…   
Nagle rozdzwonił się jego telefon, przerywając mu wpół słowa. I Harry przysiągłby, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie miał większej styczności z ironią, niż w momencie, gdy odebrał połączenie od Liama i usłyszał:   
— Mamy nowego trupa.   
— Ja pierdole — westchnął Harry, po czym posłał kobietom przepraszający uśmiech. Wstał szybko od stołu i odszedł na korytarz. — Gdzie?   
— Nie spodoba ci się to — powiedział Liam. — Nową ofiarą jest sprzątaczka w firmie Tomlinsona. Jej ciało znalazł ochroniarz.   
— Już tam jadę — mruknął i rozłączył się.   
Miał właśnie wołać Louisa, ale mężczyzna sam go znalazł; przed chwilą musiał oddać Gabriela siostrze, ponieważ był sam.  
— Co się stało? — zapytał.   
— Jest nowa ofiara — wyszeptał do niego Harry, a Louis pobladł gwałtownie, opierając się o ścianę.   
— Kto?   
— Sprzątaczka w twojej firmie — powiadomił go Harry. — Jej ciało znalazł ochroniarz.   
— Jezu Chryste — sapnął Louis. — Jak… dlaczego…   
— Jeszcze nic nie wiem — powiedział Harry. — Muszę jechać na miejsce zbrodni. Chcę, żebyś został w domu, okej? Nie jedź tam. Z oczywistych względów nie będziemy cię wzywać na przesłuchanie, więc nie musisz się martwić.   
Louis roześmiał się sucho, kręcąc głową.   
— To ostatnia rzecz, która zaprząta moje myśli — oznajmił. — Zadzwoń lub przyjedź, gdy coś będziesz wiedział, dobrze? Nie sądzę, że dzisiaj usnę, więc nie musisz się przejmować późną porą.   
— Okej — powiedział Harry i ścisnął pocieszająco jego ramię. Wiedział, że nie było mu łatwo z wiedzą, że częściowo przez niego ginęli niewinni ludzie. — Przyjadę najszybciej, jak będę mógł. Proszę, wytłumacz wszystko swojej mamie i siostrze. Przeproś je też ode mnie, że tak nagle wyszedłem.   
— Nie przejmuj się tym. — Louis uścisnął go lekko, po czym pchnął w stronę wyjścia. — Idź już.   
Harry rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie, nim praktycznie pobiegł do drzwi wyjściowych. 

* * *

Miejsce zbrodni było dużo bardziej krwawe, niż te poprzednie. _Dużo_ bardziej krwawe i znajdowało się w gabinecie Louisa. Piękne dębowe biurko i leżące na nim papiery były zachlapane czerwoną cieczą, a ofiara znajdowała się na podłodze w kałuży własnej krwi.   
Sprzątaczka leżała na brzuchu, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi w szoku oczami. Kiedy upadała, musiała próbować przytrzymać się fotela, na którym widniały brudne ślady w kształcie palców.   
Zayn z miejsca powiadomił go, że przyczyną śmierci były dwie rany kłute w tętnicę szyjną i wykrwawienie się na śmierć. Narzędziem pasującym do zadanych ran były małe, biurowe nożyczki, które oczywiście zniknęły; morderca musiał zabrać je ze sobą.   
— Ofiara znalazła się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwym czasie — powiedział Liam, przyglądając się martwej sprzątaczce z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy.   
— Przynajmniej tym razem mamy nagrania z monitoringu — podsunął Harry z nadzieją, a kiedy jego partner roześmiał się sucho, zimna pięść zacisnęła mu się na żołądku.   
— Nie mamy aż tyle szczęścia — oznajmił. — Dzisiaj w godzinach od dwudziestej trzydzieści do dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści trwała konserwacja instalacji elektrycznej budynku, więc został odłączony prąd. Ktokolwiek jest zabójcą, dobrze wiedział, w których godzinach powinien się tutaj zakraść, aby pozostać niezauważonym. Przypuszczam, że nie spodziewał się sprzątaczki o tak później godzinie, ale podobno Tomlinson wyszedł z firmy parę minut po dwudziestej, a kobieta nie chciała przyjeżdżać rano. Ochroniarz, który znalazł ją na kamerach monitoringu po tym, jak włączyli prąd, powiedział, że rano miała iść do lekarza z córką i nie mogła sobie pozwolić na przyjście jutro. Ponoć często sobie gawędzili, gdy byli na tej samej zmianie.   
— Będziemy musieli wezwać go na oficjalne przesłuchanie — powiedział Harry, rozglądając się po tak znajomym mu biurze, w którym teraz kręcili się technicy, robiąc wszystkiemu zdjęcia i szukając dowodów zbrodni. — Chcę imiona i nazwiska wszystkich, którzy znajdowali się w czasie zabójstwa w budynku.   
— Rano będziesz miał to na biurku — obiecał mu Liam.   
Po tym obaj poszli porozmawiać raz jeszcze z ochroniarzem, którzy roztrzęsiony pił ciepłą herbatę w towarzystwie jednej z policjantek. Harry nie wyciągnął od niego nic ponad to, co już wiedział, ale miał nadzieję, że gdy pierwszy szok minie, mężczyzna coś sobie przypomni. Przeszukali też z Liamem korytarze firmy i przeszli się po schodach ewakuacyjnych, po których musiał dostać się do środka morderca. Nie było zdziwieniem, że absolutnie nic nie znaleźli.   
— Możesz już w sumie jechać, jeśli chcesz. Nie zostało tu do zrobienia nic, oprócz zabrania ciała — powiadomił go przyjaciel, gdy po prawie godzinie błądzenia po budynku, wrócili na miejsce zbrodni.   
— Zayn, to ciało to twór priorytet — krzyknął Harry do patologa, który rozmawiał ze swoim współpracownikiem. — Jutro chcę mieć raport.   
Mężczyzna pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk, po czym wrócił do rozmowy, gestykulując żywoi najwyraźniej opowiadając jakąś zawiłą historię.   
Harry westchnął i pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, wydając kilka ostatnich poleceń, nim ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.   
Teraz czekało na niego jeszcze przekazanie tych wszystkich wieści Louisowi i Harry wiedział, że mężczyzna raczej nie przyjmie tego dobrze. 

CDN


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jest nam super przykro, że tyle to trwało, no ale pewnych rzeczy nie da się przeskoczyć.   
> Rozdział znowu ode mnie i kolejny też będzie - postaram się do tygodnia napisać - ale przy następnym carietta już powinna powrócić ;)   
> Miłego!

Harry dotarł do mieszkania Louisa na kilka minut przed dwunastą w nocy i nawet się nie zastanawiał, nim nacisnął domofon. Zaczekał, aż masywna brama się otworzy i pozwoli mu wjechać na posesję.   
Louis nie wyglądał za dobrze, gdy stanął przed nim na progu, zapraszając go gestem do środka. W jednej dłoni ściskał kurczowo drinka, a drugą wepchnął do kieszeni spodni. Włosy odstawały mu w różnych kierunkach, prawdopodobnie przez częste ich przeczesywanie palcami i z każdą chwilą Harry’emu było go coraz bardziej szkoda. Na początku ich znajomości uważał mężczyznę za dupka, który dbał tylko o siebie i nie interesował się nikim, ani niczym poza sobą. Rzeczywistość była zgoła inna i Harry uznał, że to czas, aby przyznać przed samym sobą, że Louis Tomlinson był _dobrym_ człowiekiem.   
Nie tylko był świetnym biznesmenem i był cholernie przystojny, ale również miał do tego pasującą osobowość. W wielu rozmowach z Harrym na ich ustawianych randkach wspominał o wszystkich organizacjach charytatywnych, w których się udzielał i o balach, które organizował dla chorych terminalnie dzieci.   
— I co? — zapytał Louis, patrząc na niego z wyczekiwaniem, gdy przeszli do salonu.   
Harry opadł bez gracji na kanapę, wzdychając ciężko, i spróbował zebrać myśli. Mężczyzna zajął miejsce obok niego; tak blisko, że jego kolano dotykało uda Harry’ego.   
— Ktokolwiek zamordował sprzątaczkę, nie spodziewał się, że kobieta tam będzie — powiedział wreszcie, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Typowa sprawa, w której ofiara pojawiła się w nieodpowiednim miejscu i w nieodpowiednim czasie. Na ten moment nie jesteśmy nawet w stanie stwierdzić, czy morderstwo jest powiązane ze sprawą, którą prowadzimy.   
Louis wziął porządny łyk alkoholu, dopijając zawartość szklanki, i zrobił minę w kierunku Harry’ego.   
— Co to znaczy, że nie wiecie? — zapytał.   
— Po prostu, nie wiemy — stwierdził prosto Harry. — Nie jestem jasnowidzem i nie wiem, czy był to człowiek, którego szukamy, czy po prostu któryś z twoich pracowników chciał się dostać do dokumentów, do których nie powinien. Albo czy nie przyszedł ktoś z konkurencji, albo jeszcze inny scenariusz. Możliwości można mnożyć. Więcej dowiemy się rano, kiedy dostanę raport z sekcji zwłok, listę osób, które przebywały w budynku i odciski palców z twojego biura.   
— Okej — wymamrotał Louis, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach. Siedział tak przez chwilę, nim poderwał się z kanapy. — Chcesz drinka?   
— Picie nie jest najskuteczniejszym sposobem na radzenie sobie z problemami — oznajmił Harry, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie, ponieważ brzmiał jak dupek. Nie miał prawa osądzać Louisa, ani tego, w jaki sposób mężczyzna chciał radzić sobie z takimi rzeczami.   
— W takim razie co proponujesz, komisarzu Styles? — zapytał Louis, a w jego tonie były szydercze nuty. — Że pójdę spać i rano radośnie wstanę do pracy, starając się nie myśleć o trupie, który znajdował się w moim biurze kilka godzin wcześniej?   
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i wywrócił na niego oczami.   
— Nie ma potrzeby dramatyzować — powiedział. — Nie mówiłem, że udawanie, że coś się nie dzieje jest dobrym sposobem.   
— Więc _co_ jest? — zapytał Louis podniesionym głosem, a potem zaklął pod nosem i opadł z powrotem na kanapę. — Co jest dobrym sposobem, bo pragnę chociaż na pięć pierdolonych minut przestać myśleć o tym, że ludzie umierają, bo jakiś jebany świr chce dostać się do moich spodni!   
I Harry naprawdę nie potrafiłby tego wytłumaczyć, nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć dlaczego, ani co podkusiło go do tego, co zrobił chwilę później, ale sytuacja wydarzyła się w ułamku sekundy. Louis wyglądał na prawie że zdesperowanego, po prostu gapiąc się na niego, jakby Harry znał odpowiedzi na wszystkie jego pytania, i Harry wychylił się do przodu, przyciskając razem ich usta.   
Louis mruknął zaskoczony, ale wystarczyła sekunda, aby wczepił palce we włosy Harry’ego, przyciągając go do siebie mocniej. Ich usta naciskały na siebie desperacko, jakby obaj marzyli o kolejnym pocałunku od ich ostatniej randki i wszystko toczyło się zbyt cholernie szybko, ale Harry nie potrafił przestać.   
Nie powiedział stop, gdy Louis wdrapał się na jego kolana, siadając na nim okrakiem, ani nie przerwał, gdy poczuł język na swojej dolne wardze. Louis smakował jak alkohol, który właśnie wypił; cierpko, ale z nutą słodyczy. Jego język był ciepły i wilgotny, ocierał się o ten Harry’ego w zmysłowych ruchach, wywołując u niego gęsią skórkę.   
Mężczyzna przeczesywał jego włosy, raz po raz zaciskając mocniej palce na krótkich kosmykach. Każdy z tych ruchów wędrował prosto do penisa Harry’ego, który powoli zaczynał nabrzmiewać w spodniach. Sprawa skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Louis zaczął kołysać biodrami.   
— Jezu — sapnął Louis, po czym zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze Harry’ego, gryząc go delikatnie, co zaraz złagodził pociągnięciem języka.  
Następnie przeniósł się z pocałunkami w dół jego szyi, liżąc i szczypiąc wrażliwą skórę. To zawsze było słabym punktem Harry’ego, więc nawet nie wiedział kiedy zaczął wydawać z siebie ciche jęki i stęknięcia; jego dłonie były kurczowo zaciśnięte na biodrach Louisa, pomagając mu się ruszać.   
— Połóż się płasko — wyszeptał Louis do jego ucha, nim wsunął w nie delikatnie język, liżąc płatek i małżowinę. — Chce cię poczuć pod sobą.   
— Kurwa — mruknął Harry, ale bez sprzeciwu zabrał się do zmiany pozycji, uważając, aby nie zrzucić z siebie mężczyzny.   
Logiczne myślenie wyfrunęło przez okno w momencie, gdy Louis docisnął do siebie ich twarde erekcje. Gorąco zapłonęło w żyłach Harry’ego, sprawiając, że ten wypchnął swoje biodra do góry, szukając więcej tarcia. Odchylił głowę w bok, ułatwiając Louisowi dostęp do swojej szyi i zacisnął oczy, ciesząc się wszystkimi doznaniami.   
Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz czuł coś chociażby zbliżonego do tego, ani żeby czuł tak duży pociąg do drugiej osoby. Seks nigdy nie był mu obcy, ale od kiedy objął stanowisko szefa wydziału zabójstw cały jego wolny czas zniknął, a wraz z nim ochota na jednorazowe przygody.   
Jęknął gardłowo, gdy Louis zderzył ich usta razem, zmuszając go do pełnego skupienia na obecnej sytuacji i bez namysłu zacisnął dłonie na pośladkach mężczyzny. Były tak okrągłe i jędrne, na jakie wyglądały i dokładnie takie, jak wyobrażał sobie Harry.   
— Lubisz tyłki? — zapytał go Louis ochrypniętym głosem, spoglądając mu prosto w oczy.   
Harry w odpowiedzi ścisnął mocniej jego pośladki, wypychając jednocześnie biodra do góry.   
— A jak sądzisz? — odpowiedział, po czym posłał w jego stronę uśmieszek.   
Louis mrugnął na niego, ocierając o siebie ich kutasy i przechylił lekko głowę.   
— Może i lubisz dotykać, ale wolisz, kiedy to na tobie skupia się uwaga — powiedział powoli, leniwie poruszając biodrami. — Lubisz, gdy ktoś poświęca ci czas i uwagę, prawda, Harry?   
Na policzki Harry’ego wpłynął delikatny rumieniec, ponieważ minęły wieki, od kiedy ktoś zauważył jego preferencje w seksie. Zwykle mężczyźni zakładali, że Harry będzie chciał być na górze — nie wiedział, czy chodziło o to, że był wysoki i muskularny, czy o to, że pracował w policji. Jednak Louis zdawał się go przejrzeć na wylot, a ledwo się znali.   
— Tak cudownie mi się poddajesz, kiedy się całujemy — ciągnął dalej Louis, błądząc wzrokiem po jego twarzy. — Tak ulegle i miękko.   
Harry jęknął cicho, nim zabrał jedną dłoń z pośladków mężczyzny i przyciągnął nią Louisa do pocałunku. Ich zęby zderzyły się delikatnie, ale szybko o tym zapomnieli, wczuwając się w pocałunek. Harry owinął nogi wokół pasa Louisa, splatając za nim kostki, i sapnął ciężko — ich kutasy ocierały się teraz o siebie w idealnym rytmie i z idealnym naciskiem.   
Robił się coraz bardziej nakręcony, pocąc się delikatnie i wydając coraz więcej dźwięków przyjemności. Nie zajęło dużo czasu, nim zdał sobie sprawę, że niedługo dojdzie.   
— Louis — mruknął, trzymając się karku mężczyzny i ugniatając jego pośladek.   
— W porządku — odpowiedział Louis, nim gwałtownie zaczął ssać skórę na jego szyi, nacierając mocniej i mocniej biodrami. — Możesz dojść, jeśli chcesz. Też jestem blisko.   
Kilkanaście otarć ich kutasów i dwa gorące pocałunki później, Harry spuścił się w bokserki, jakby znów miał szesnaście lat. Jego ciało drgało przez cały czas trwania orgazmu i Harry czułby się zawstydzony, gdyby Louis właśnie nad nim nie jęczał, przeżywając to samo.   
Następnie leżeli przez kilka chwil w ciszy, tuląc się do siebie, nim Louis uniósł się i nieporadnie zszedł z jego ciała, aby móc stanąć obok kanapy.   
— Cóż, zdaje się, że przyda nam się prysznic — stwierdził, a na jego policzkach widniał lekki rumieniec; Harry przypuszczał, że miało to więcej wspólnego z podnieceniem, niż zawstydzeniem. Nie wyglądał też, jakby żałował tego, co właśnie zrobili, więc Harry również nie zamierzał okazywać podobnych uczuć.   
Obaj byli dorośli i nawet jeśli nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie robili, to wkrótce sprawa miała się rozwiązać.   
— Prysznic brzmi świetnie — powiedział Harry, unosząc się z kanapy. — Byłbym też wdzięczny, gdybyś zechciał pożyczyć mi parę czystych bokserek.   
— Oczywiście — mruknął Louis; złapał go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w kierunku łazienki.   
Nie byli jeszcze na tym stadium znajomości, aby wziąć wspólny prysznic, dlatego Louis zaprowadził go do łazienki dla gości, wyposażonej we wszystkie potrzebne przybory toaletowe, i wręczył mu parę czystych bokserek oraz podkoszulkę.   
— Zostaniesz na noc, prawda? — zapytał, opierając się o ścianę w łazience, gdy Harry rozpinał koszulę.   
— Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu — powiedział Harry. — Jestem padnięty i naprawdę nie chce mi się jechać taki kawał do domu.   
Louis posłał mu szeroki uśmiech i kazał się zawołać, gdy Harry skończy ze wszystkim.   
Pół godziny później Harry leżał w gościnnym pokoju, wtulony w miękką poduszkę, i wdychał zapach świeżej pościeli, starając się nie myśleć o tym, co zrobili z Louisem i jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje. Mężczyzna zachowywał się normalnie, kiedy pokazywał mu jego pokój na tę noc i nawet pocałował Harry’ego miękko w usta na dobranoc.   
Wszystko było odrobinę nagłe i niespodziewane, ale w jakiś sposób _pasowało_. Świetnie się razem dogadywali, dokuczając sobie wzajemnie i wykazując się wyjątkową nieustępliwością w pewnych tematach, ale Harry już dawno nie czuł się tak _żywy_ przy drugiej osobie. Ich relacja nie zaczęła się najlepiej, ale na tym świecie nie był nic, czego nie dało się naprawić, a oni już od jakiegoś czasu zmierzali do momentu, w którym bliżej im było do przyjaciół, niż profesjonalnej relacji. 

* * *

Następny ranek zaczął się od telefonu Liama, który kazał mu przyjechać jak najszybciej do firmy, ponieważ czekało ich dużo pracy i Harry nie miał nawet czasu na śniadanie. Jedynie wypił pośpiesznie kawę, którą przygotował mu Louis — najwyraźniej mężczyzna był rannym ptaszkiem — i obiecał, że zadzwoni do niego, gdy tylko coś będzie wiadomo. Poprosił też, aby Louis dzwonił do niego, gdyby czegoś potrzebował lub chciał zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Jego dzień też nie przedstawiał się zachęcająco, ponieważ sprawa z morderstwem w firmie na pewno już ujrzała światło dzienne i czekało go sporo telefonów i wyjaśnień. Nie wspominając o spędzeniu dnia w biurze, w którym kilkanaście godzin temu leżał trup jego sprzątaczki.   
— Mamy nazwiska wszystkich, którzy byli w firmie od godziny dwudziestej do godziny dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści — powiedział Liam w ramach przywitania, siedząc przy jego biurku. — Każdego konserwatora, który pracował wtedy nad instalacją, ochroniarzy i inne sprzątaczki, które zajmowały się dolnymi piętrami.  
— Wezwałeś już ochroniarza, który znalazł ofiarę, na oficjalne przesłuchanie? — zapytał Harry, siadając na swoim krześle i biorąc w ręce listę z nazwiskami. Kiedy otrzymał kiwnięcie głową, kontynuował: — Wątpię, że dowiemy się czegoś od tego faceta, ale może po małym odpoczynku, uda mu się coś więcej przypomnieć. Czy ktoś zajmuje się już sprawdzaniem pracowników firmy i ich alibi?   
— Zleciłem to, gdy tylko przyszedłem — odpowiedział Liam. — Dostaliśmy nagrania z monitoringu z tego dnia i każda pojedyncza osoba jest już sprawdzana. Księgowość Tomlinsona z samego rana dostarczyła nam pełną listę pracowników i ich zdjęć, więc sprawa jest ułatwiona. Pod koniec dnia powinniśmy wiedzieć, czy ktoś został dłużej niż powinien, albo czy w ogóle nie wyszedł z firmy.   
— Wiemy, czy coś zginęło z biura Louisa? — zapytał Harry, stukając palcem w biurko.   
— Tego dowiemy się, gdy powie nam o tym sam Louis — oznajmił Liam, spoglądając na niego lekko podejrzliwie. — Myślałem, że będziesz już coś wiedział…   
— Kiedy wychodziłem, Louis dopiero szykował się do…   
Harry urwał gwałtownie, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, do czego się właśnie przyznał. Przyjaciel jedynie roześmiał się, choć wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego.   
— Wiedziałem, że ta cała sprawa między wami skończy się w łóżku — oświadczył, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. — Nie przejmuj się, nikomu nie powiem.   
— Spróbowałbyś — zagroził mu Harry, mrużąc na niego oczy, chociaż była to pusta groźba.   
Liam wywrócił na niego oczami, zupełnie nieprzejęty, i powrócili rozmową do tematu wczorajszego morderstwa. Rozważali wszystkie możliwości, starając się ustalić potencjalny przebieg zdarzeń, chociaż nie mogli zbyt daleko ruszyć bez pewnych elementów układanki.   
Telefon od Louisa godzinę później potwierdził, że nic nie zginęło z biura i jedyne straty to ważne dokumenty zachlapane krwią; nic, czego nie dało się z powrotem przepisać na komputer i wydrukować na nowo.   
To odrobinę skomplikowało sprawę, ponieważ nie mieli motywu, dla którego ktoś miałby się dostać do biura mężczyzny. Istniała możliwość, że osoba, która tam poszła, nie zdążyła dostać tego, czego chciała, ale musieli się liczyć z faktem, że mógł to zrobić ich poszukiwany. A to oznaczało, że po cokolwiek tam wszedł, to, to dostał. Seryjni mordercy nie panikowali podczas zabójstwa i zazwyczaj zachowywali zdrowy rozsądek, będąc świadomym swoich czynów i okoliczności. Zniknęło narzędzie zbrodni i nie mieli żadnych konkretnych odcisków palców — na biurku było ich pełno, ponieważ przez biuro Louisa dziennie przechodziło do kilkunastu osób, dotykając mebli i znajdujących się tam przedmiotów. Sprzątaczka nie zdążyła niczego zmyć, co jednocześnie ułatwiało i utrudniało im zadanie. Gdyby miejsce było czyste, mieliby większe szanse na złapanie mordercy na jakimś potknięciu; dotknięciu czegoś, czy otarciu się o jakiś mebel.   
— Jedyne, co udało mi się znaleźć, to odrobinę DNA pod paznokciami prawej ręki — oznajmił im Zayn, gdy przyszli po raport z sekcji zwłok. — Trochę potrwa, nim uda mi się to oddzielić od krwi ofiary, ale to jakiś trop. Znalazłem też włókno jakiegoś materiału przyklejone do łokcia sprzątaczki, ale to niekoniecznie należy do waszego mordercy. Mogło zwyczajnie leżeć na podłodze i przyczepić się, gdy kobieta upadła. Jest wiele możliwości.   
Po tym w Harrym zaczęła wzbierać nadzieja, ponieważ mieli jakieś konkrety, a nie tylko własne domysły i wymyślone scenariusze zdarzenia.   
Przesłuchanie ochroniarza nie dało im nic konkretnego; mężczyzna nie pamiętał, żeby ktokolwiek niepowołany kręcił się po firmie albo żeby jakaś obca osoba zadawała mu dziwne pytania. Czyli dokładnie to, czego spodziewał się po nim Harry.   
Dopiero około godziny siedemnastej dostał dwa nazwiska podejrzanych: kobiety i mężczyzny. Christine Sherwood była widziana jak wchodzi na schody ewakuacyjne o godzinie dziewiętnastej pięćdziesiąt osiem i po tym nagranie z monitoringu się urywało, ponieważ kamery o równej dwudziestej zostały wyłączone. Kolejnym nazwiskiem był Adam Frank, który opuścił firmę o godzinie siedemnastej jak każdego dnia, ale punkt dziewiętnasta pięćdziesiąt dziewięć wjechał na podziemny parking.   
Godzinę później oboje z podejrzanych znajdowało się na komisariacie i Harry dosłownie buzował. Od tak dawna błądził po omacku, że prawie kołowało mu się w głowie od możliwości, że mogą uchwycić mordercę.   
Przesłuchanie zaczęli od Christine Sherwood, która była trzydziestodwuletnią, niską brunetką z przerażonymi oczami, które wpatrywały się w Harry’ego, gdy ten przedstawiał jej zarzuty. Liam siedział obok, obserwując reakcje kobiety, aby wyłapać każdą nieszczerą informację, którą ta zechce im przekazać.   
— Dlaczego weszła pani wczoraj na schody ewakuacyjne o godzinie dziewiętnastej pięćdziesiąt osiem? — zapytał Harry, rozsiadając się wygodnie na drewnianym krześle. Starał się nie patrzeć na drżące dłonie kobiety skute kajdankami i przytwierdzone do metalowego biurka. To główna podejrzana o morderstwo i nie ważne, jak bardzo wystraszona była, wczoraj mogła dokonać czynu karalnego.   
— Ja… — zaczęła kobieta, ale jej głos trząsł się tak bardzo, że musiała przerwać i wziąć głęboki oddech, nim udało jej się kontynuować. — Spotkałam się tam z kimś. Mam taki… taką preferencję…   
Harry uniósł na nią brew, czekając cierpliwie, aż kobieta zbierze swoje myśli. Jej policzki zaczęły płonąć rumieńcem, pomimo tego, że na czole wydawała się blada niczym duch.   
— Lubię seks w publicznych miejscach — wydusiła wreszcie z siebie pani Sherwood. — To taki… fetysz. Czasami wymykam się do miejsc, gdzie mogę zostać przyłapana, ale realnie wiem, że są małe szanse, aby to się naprawdę wydarzyło.   
Liam z Harrym spojrzeli na siebie, nim Harry zapytał:   
— Z kimś była tam pani wczorajszego wieczoru?   
Kobieta pokręciła głową, wydając się jeszcze bardziej przerażoną.   
— Nie mogę powiedzieć — odpowiedziała, potrząsając gwałtownie głową. — Obiecałam, że nic nie powiem…   
— Pani chyba nie rozumie powagi sytuacji — przerwał jej Harry ostro. — Jest pani oskarżona o morderstwo i w tej chwili mało kogo interesuje, czy lubi pani uprawiać seks w miejscach publicznych, czy w łóżku przy zgaszonym świetle. Najważniejszym elementem jest pani alibi, którego jeśli sobie pani nie zapewni, to znajdzie się w jeszcze większych kłopotach. Jasne?   
W tym momencie z oczu kobiety pociekły łzy, a ona sama zaczęła kręcić głową, jakby biła się z własnymi myślami. Wreszcie po paru pociągnięciach nosem i nieporadnej próbie otarcia łez, zaczęła mówić:   
— Byłam tam wczoraj z Adamem Frank. Spotykamy się po kryjomu od jakiegoś miesiąca i staramy się wzajemnie realizować swoje fantazje…   
Tym razem to Liam był tym, który jej przerwał:   
— Czy nie jest pani mężatką?   
Po tym kobieta wpadła w histerię, błagając ich, aby nie mówili nic jej mężowi i Harry posłał Liamowi wymowne spojrzenie. Naprawdę do szczęścia była im teraz potrzebna rozhisteryzowana kobieta, która skupiała się na swoim kiepskim małżeństwie, niż na sprawie. Harry podał jej chusteczkę i szklankę wody, prosząc, aby się uspokoiła. Zajęło to dobre piętnaście minut, ale wreszcie była w stanie mówić.   
— Jak już mówiłam, Adam i ja spotykamy się od miesiąca i wzajemnie realizujemy swoje fantazje. Całowaliśmy się parę razy w biurze i uprawialiśmy seks w łazience dla personelu. Parę dni temu powiedział mi, że chciałby odegrać fantazję, w której dwóch nieznajomych spotyka się w jakimś budynku i z miejsca jest siebie tak spragnionych, że uprawiają seks na schodach, nie bacząc na to, czy ich ktoś nakryje, czy nie. Powiedział, że niedługo będą wyłączone kamery w budynku i to świetna okazja, więc się zgodziłam. Ja zostałam wczoraj odrobinę dłużej w firmie, żeby otworzyć mu drzwi do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego. Są tak zaprojektowane, aby otwierać się tylko od środka, od zewnątrz trzeba mieć kod dostępu lub klucz. Otworzyłam drzwi, zostawiłam je uchylone i pobiegłam parę pięter wyżej, aby wyglądało tak, jakbyśmy naprawdę na siebie wpadli.   
— Czy Adam zachowywał się wczoraj inaczej niż zawsze? Mówił coś? Sugerował? — zapytał Harry.   
— Nie — odpowiedziała Christine. — Znaczy, był trochę inny, ponieważ oboje weszliśmy w pewne… role. Ale nic szczególnego.   
— Czy po stosunku oboje wyszliście w tym samym momencie z budynku?   
Christine zmarszczyła na chwilę brwi, nim pokręciła głową.   
— Nie — powiedziała kolejny raz. — Ja wyszłam pierwsza, używając wyjścia ewakuacyjnego, aby nikt nie zobaczył mnie w firmie i pojechałam do domu. On miał wyjść pięć minut po mnie, w razie, gdyby ktoś się kręcił po garażu.   
Potem zadali jej jeszcze kilka rutynowych pytań, nim podziękowali i wyszli z pokoju przesłuchań.   
— Wydaje mi się, że mówi prawdę — stwierdził Liam, gdy tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. — Chyba nie ma sensu jej tu trzymać.   
— Zwolnimy ją, jeśli Frank potwierdzi całą historię — odpowiedział mu Harry. — I obawiam się, że któraś z wersji wydarzeń, którą dziś usłyszymy, będzie fałszywa.   
Liam kiwnął głową, kierując się za nim do pokoju, w którym czekał na nich ich drugi podejrzany.   
— Jej zeznania obciążają Adama Frank, ponieważ to on został na schodach ewakuacyjnych i mógł wrócić na górę do firmy — zauważył. — Dlatego przeczuwam, że od niego usłyszymy, że to ona wyszła jako ostatnia.   
— Zobaczymy — mruknął Harry, nim wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął na klamkę pokoju przesłuchań.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Następny rozdział powinna już ogarnąć carietta ;) 
> 
> Przepraszam, że znowu tyle to trwało, ale na pocieszenie powiem, że na dniach wrzucę ficka na 15k słów - tutaj chyba powinnam dodać drobnym druczkiem, że to będzie ziall xdd 
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Harry’emu wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na Adama Frank, aby stwierdzić, że go nie lubi. Mężczyzna opierał się nonszalancko o oparcie krzesła, jego blond włosy były wystylizowane do góry, a brwi idealnie wyregulowane. To typ aroganckiego dupka, którego Harry zawsze nienawidził i unikał, gdy tylko mógł.  
— Panie Frank — powiedział spokojnie, odsuwając sobie krzesło i zajmując miejsce. Chłód metalu natychmiast przedostał się przez jego spodnie, sprawiając, że przeszedł go dreszcz. Naprawdę mogliby zainwestować w trochę bardziej przyjazne dla ciała wyposażenie. — Nazywam się Harry Styles, a to jest mój partner, Liam Payne. Czy pańskie prawa zostały już panu przedstawione?  
Kiedy mężczyzna kiwnął sztywno głową, Harry kontynuował:  
—Jest pan głównym podejrzanym o morderstwo Emily Paxton, dlatego chcielibyśmy zadać panu kilka pytań.  
— Słucham więc — odpowiedział leniwie Frank, chociaż nagłe napięcie mięśni jego ramion przeczyło wyluzowanej postawie, którą chciał przyjąć.  
— Co robił pan wczorajszego wieczoru w godzinach między dwudziestą, a dwudziestą pierwszą trzydzieści? — zapytał Liam, stukając długopisem w stolik.  
Ich podejrzany poruszył się, sprawiając, że łańcuchy zadzwoniły w cichym pomieszczeniu, a sam mężczyzna wykrzywił się w ich kierunku. Harry przypuszczał, że musiało mu być niezbyt wygodnie — przykuty w ten sposób do metalowego stołu.  
— Uprawiałem seks — odparł wreszcie Frank, unosząc na nich wyzywająco brew. — Jestem pewien, że są panowie zaznajomieni z tą czynnością. Jeśli nie, chętnie ją opiszę.  
Harry zdusił w sobie chęć przywalenia mężczyźnie i zamiast tego odchylił się lekko na krześle, starając się nadać swoim rysom twarzy neutralny wyraz.  
— To nie będzie konieczne — odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc podejrzanemu prosto w oczy. — Z kim był pan wczorajszego wieczoru? Z kobietą? Z mężczyzną?  
— Z kobietą, Christiną Sherwood. — Frank praktycznie to z siebie wypluł. — Nie jestem pedałem. W życiu nie tknąłbym drugiego kolesia.  
Liam chrząknął, zakładając ręce na piersi i napinając swoje dość imponujące mięśnie. Spojrzenie podejrzanego na chwilę skierowało się w tamtą stronę, ale poza tym nie wywarło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. Prawdopodobnie wiedział, że nawet gdyby coś się działo, Liamowi nie wolno było spuścić mu łomotu na przesłuchaniu.  
— Gdzie dokładnie uprawialiście seks? — zapytał Harry, ignorując komentarz o pedale.  
— Schody ewakuacyjne w firmie Louisa Tomlinsona — wyjaśnił mężczyzna. — Chris lubi się trochę ostrzej zabawić. No wiecie, poudawać, że rżnie ją nieznajomy, nadstawić tyłek na klapsy, czy błagać o anal. Jej mąż to nudziarz, który nie wie, co zrobić ze swoim kutasem.  
Harry musiał wziąć głęboki wdech, żeby odrobinę się uspokoić. Nic go tak nie rozwścieczało, jak zbyt pewni siebie kolesie, którzy myśleli, że rozpowiadanie łóżkowych sekretów swoich partnerów było jak najbardziej w porzadku. A Adam Frank wyjątkowo się chełpił swoim podbojem, nawet jeśli byłprzy tym oskarżony o morderstwo.  
Mężczyzna rzucił jedno spojrzenie na Harry’emu, nim z głupim uśmieszkiem kontynuował:  
— Pan _komisarz_ chyba wie, jak się błaga o anal, co nie?  
— Słucham? — zapytał cicho i chłodno Harry.  
— Cała firma wie, co robicie za zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu Tomlinsona — odpowiedział Frank, najwyraźniej nie mając instynktów samozachowawczych. — Rżnięcie się w miejscu pracy jest chyba trochę mało profesjonalne, nie sądzi pan, komisarzu?  
Harry zmierzył go długim spojrzeniem, upewniając się, że włożył w nie tak wiele pogardy, jak tylko mógł.  
— To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce na omawianie takich rzeczy, panie Frank, nie sądzi pan? — odpowiedział spokojnie, nadal chłodno i z pogardą; uśmieszek mężczyzny jeszcze mocniej go rozzłościł. — Na przyszłość radziłbym się powstrzymać od tanich i niepotrzebnych komentarzy. Historia zna wiele przypadków zaginionych dowodów, które przechylały szalę na zdecydowaną niekorzyść podejrzanego.  
Frank pobladł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się lekko ze strachu.  
— O której wyszedł pan z firmy po swoim spotkaniu z Christiną Sherwood? — zapytał Harry po chwili ciszy, obrzucając mężczyznę oceniającym spojrzeniem.  
— Nie wiem, nie patrzyłem na zegarek — mruknął Frank, szybko wracając do swojej wymuszonej nonszalncji. — Może z dwadzieścia minut po dwudziestej? Nie pamiętam.  
— W takim razem pański występ nie był zbyt imponujący — zabrał głos Liam, posyłając podejrzanemu kpiący uśmieszek. — Dwadzieścia minut na rozebranie się, grę wstępną, seks i ubranie się? Powiedziałbym, że to słaby wynik.  
Policzki mężczyzny nabrały czerwonego koloru i Harry musiał kaszlnąć, aby ukryć śmiech, który niespodziewanie chciał wydobyć się z jego gardła. Frank posłał mu ostre spojrzenie, ale Harry zdążył przywołać swoją minę do porządku i jedynie mrugnął na niego spokojnie.  
— Możliwe, że było trochę później — wymamrotał mężczyzna. — Nie gapiłem się na zegarek.  
— Oczywiście — mruknął Harry, stukając palcem w stół. — Kto pierwszy wyszedł na parking po waszym spotkaniu z panią Sherwood?  
— Christine — odpowiedział podejrzany, zaskakując Liama i Harry’ego. — Wyszedłem tuż za nią, jakieś dwie minuty później. Widziałem jeszcze, jak jej samochód skręca za róg, do parkingowego zjazdu.  
Harry miał właśnie zabrać głos, kiedy nagle do pokoju przesłuchań zapukał jeden z posterunkowych.  
— Przybył adwokat pana Frank — obwieścił, odsuwając się na bok, aby do pomieszczenia mógł wejść lekko siwawy mężczyzna.  
Ich podejrzany widocznie się rozluźnił, choć jego oczy wyrażały zaskoczenie, jakby nie wiedział, że ktoś w ogóle ma się zjawić.  
Po tym Harry z Liamem musieli wyjść, aby dać adwokatowi czas na dyskusję ze swoim klientem, ale wiedzieli, że nie przetrzymają mężczyzny na noc. Nie mieli na to dowodów. Jedynie domysły, a to było za mało w tej sprawie, zwłaszcza, że podejrzany miał alibi.  
Pół godziny później Liam rozkuwał Adama Frank, ostrzegając go, aby ten nie opuszczał miasta i pozostał z nimi w stałym kontakcie. Mężczyzna bezczelnie mu zasalutował i wyszedł z komisariatu w towarzystwie prawnika. Po tym wypuścili również Christine Sherwood, która wyglądała, jakby nie robiła nic od paru godzin, tylko płakała. Kiedy Harry kierował ją w stronę wyjścia, na komisariacie akurat zjawił się Louis.  
Na widok mężczyzny Christine zaczerwieniła się chyba po same koniuszki włosów, mamrocząc swoje pożegnanie, nim praktycznie podbiegła do drzwi wyjściowych.  
Louis zmarszczył za nią brwi, po czym skierował swoje spojrzenie na Harry’ego.  
— Hej — powiedział cicho, po czym potrząsnął lekko torbą, którą trzymał w dłoni. Harry dopiero teraz ją zauważył i to jedynie pokazywało, jak bardzo był zmęczony. — Przyniosłem ci późny obiad.  
— Cześć — odpowiedział Harry, zaskakując samego siebie miękkością swojego głosu. — Chodźmy do mojego gabinetu.  
Byli dosłownie przed drzwiami, gdy natknęli się na Liama. Partner Harry’ego zmierzył ich długim spojrzeniem, nim uśmiechnął się głupio, puszczając im mało subtelne oczko.  
— Goń się — wymamrotał do niego Harry, przepuszczając Louisa w drzwiach. Po tym zamknął je, zasuwając zasłonki w gabinecie, dzięki temu mieli trochę więcej prywatności. Praktycznie że opadł na swoje krzesło, wydychając głośno powietrze przez nos. — Twój dzień też był taki tragiczny?  
— Nie wiem, jaki był twój, żeby móc porównywać — odparł Louis, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech, chociaż pionowe zmarszczki na jego czole mówiły, że spędził cały dzień na zamartwianiu się. — Choć myślę, że oba były do dupy.  
— Mmm — mruknął Harry, wyciągając ręce po swoje pudełko z jedzeniem. Kiedy otworzył pojemnik praktycznie zajęczał na cudowny zapach gulaszu, który w niego uderzył. — Chyba właśnie wskoczyłeś na początek listy moich ulubionych osób.  
Louis roześmiał się zaskoczony.  
— Myślałem, że bliżej mi końca niż początku — dokuczył, wbijając plastikowy widelec w kupkę makaronu z jakimś białym sosem.  
Następnie rozejrzał się po gabinecie i pobladł lekko, napotykając spojrzeniem na zdjęcie martwej sprzątaczki w kałuży krwi; fragment jego biurowego fotela był doskonale widoczny. Harry odkaszlnął, nim podniósł się z krzesła i szybko odwrócił tablicę ze zdjęciami ofiar w drugą stronę.  
— Nie wiem, jak spokojnie możesz jeść posiłki w takim otoczeniu — powiedział wreszcie Louis, po czym wpakował do ust sporą ilość makaronu.  
— Kwestia przyzwyczajenia — odmruknął Harry z pełną buzią. Przeżuł szybko i dodał: — Mój dobry znajomy, Zayn, który jest tutaj patologiem, jada w obecności pootwieranych trupów, więc on chyba wygrywa. Jakoś miesiąc temu, jak zszedłem do niego na dół, zajadał się chińszczyzną nad rozkrojonym ciałem, dyktując swojemu asystentowi prawdopodobne przyczyny zgonu.  
Louis roześmiał się niedowierzająco, kręcąc głową.  
— Okej, on faktycznie wygrywa — powiedział. Przez kilka chwil obaj jedli w ciszy. — Wiecie coś nowego w sprawie?  
— Mamy jednego podejrzanego — powiadomił go Harry. — Wszystko okaże się, gdy laboratorium dostarczy nam wyniki badań DNA znalezionego pod paznokciami Emily Paxton. Póki co nie mogliśmy go zatrzymać na noc, ponieważ zjawił się jego prawnik i go wyciągnął. Przyznam, że nie było to trudne, zważając na to, że mamy tylko podejrzenia i póki co żadnych dowodów na to, kto to zrobił.  
Louis kiwnął głową, spoglądając na Harry’ego z lekkim smutkiem.  
— Chciałbym, żeby ten koszmar już się skończył — wymamrotał; wsunął do buzi makaron i powoli żuł, chociaż nie wyglądał, jakby cieszył się smakiem.  
— Pracujemy nad tym, Lou — zapewnił go Harry.  
Po tym mężczyzna opowiedział mu o swoim dniu, który obracał się głównie wokół ciekawskiej prasy i zapanowania nad burzą, jaka powstała nagle w mediach. Louis niewiele mógł w tym temacie zrobić, oprócz wydania oficjalnego oświadczenia o tym, co się wydarzyło i że nikt nic na razie nie wie. To oczywiście skierowało pytania w stronę wydziału zabójstw, z czym Harry zapewne będzie musiał się uporać jutro.  
Louis opowiedział mu jeszcze o odwiedzinach u córki pani Paxton; upewnił się, aby dziewczynka miała lepszy start w dorosłość, a jej tymczasowi opiekunowie — siostra Emily i jej mąż — nie musieli się martwić o utrzymanie. Oczywiście nie musiał tego robić, ale Harry przypuszczał, że poczucie winy, jakie odczuwał w tej całej sytuacji, nie pozwoliło mu po prostu zapomnieć i iść dalej ze swoim życiem, nie myśląc o rodzinie martwej kobiety.  
Właśnie kończyli jedzenie, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
— Proszę — powiedział Harry, prostując się w fotelu.  
Do środka weszła niska, drobna dziewczyna — możliwe, że świeżo po akademii — przyciskając do piersi plik papierów. Harry zupełnie jej nie kojarzył, co znaczy, że musiała być nowym dodatkiem do wydziału.  
Kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry nie jest sam, zarumieniła się mocno, posyłając im nerwowy uśmiech.  
— Papiery od detektywa Payne’a — powiedziała, po czym chrząknęła i dodała: — Powiedział, że musi pan to podpisać i podrzucić mu, gdy będzie pan wychodził na…  
— Na? — podsunął Louis, a na jego ustach błąkał się mały uśmieszek.  
— Na randkę — wyrzuciła z siebie pospiesznie dziewczyna, wyglądając, jakby chciała, aby pochłonęła ją ziemia. — Detektyw Payne kazał mi to powiedzieć.  
— Dziękuję — odpowiedział spokojnie Harry, wyciągając dłoń po dokumenty i posyłając jej uspokajający uśmiech; zamierzał zabić Liama za wykorzystywanie do takich rzeczy nowych osób w wydziale.  
Dziewczyna wyszła szybko, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi i Louis roześmiał się głośno.  
— Nie wiem, czy Payne próbuje pomóc nam prywatnie z romansem, czy rozpuścić więcej plotek o naszym życiu uczuciowym — powiedział, a w kącikach jego oczu utworzyły się urocze zmarszczki.  
— Jedno i drugie — mruknął Harry, wywracając oczami. — Jeden z twoich pracowników, który jest głównym podejrzanym o morderstwo, zarzucił mi dzisiaj, że cała firma huczy o tym, że się _rżniemy_ za zamkniętymi drzwiami twojego biura.  
Oczy Louis rozszerzyły się komicznie; Harry nie wiedział, czy chodziło o dobór jego słów, czy był zszokowany plotkami.  
— Haroldzie — sapnął mężczyzna, rozwiewając jego wątpliwości. — Jakiego ty używasz języka.  
— Czasami jestem niegrzecznym chłopcem — odpowiedział Harry, nie mogąc powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu. Chryste, był dorosłym facetem, a Louis sprawiał, że znów czuł się, jakby ledwie skończył dwadzieścia lat.  
— Lubię niegrzecznych chłopców — powiadomił go Louis, podnosząc się z fotela. Spokojnie obszedł biurko i znalazł się tuż przed Harrym; w jego ruchach była pewność siebie, którą mogło poszczycić się niewielu mężczyzn. Bez słowa pochylił się i przycisnął swoje usta do ucha Harry’ego, wydychając ciepłe powietrze. — Chcesz jechać do mnie?  
Gęsia skórka momentalnie pojawiła się na ciele Harry’ego, a jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Wiedział, że po tym, jak wczoraj pocałowali się w domu mężczyzny, jak doprowadzili się do orgazmu, nie będzie w stanie już się oprzeć. To tak, jakby przez ich całą znajomość zbierał się do skoku na głęboką wodę, a wczoraj zrobił ostatni krok i przeskoczył za krawędź. Spadał szybko i z takim rozpędem, że nic nie było w stanie go zatrzymać.  
— Moje mieszkanie jest bliżej — odpowiedział lekko ochryple.  
Louis zaśmiał się cicho przy jego uchu, nim ugryzł go lekko w szyję i odsunął się.  
— Możesz już wyjść, czy masz coś jeszcze do załatwienia? — zapytał, unosząc brew do góry.  
— Tylko podpiszę te papiery od Liama i możemy jechać — oznajmił Harry, chcąc zabrać się do pracy, ale wtedy Louis wymamrotał coś pod nosem i praktycznie się na niego rzucił.  
Ich usta zderzyły się ze sobą i Harry momentalnie oddał pocałunek, zaciskając dłonie na biodrach Louisa. Mężczyzna wdrapał się na jego kolana, ponieważ wcześniejsza pozycja nie była najwygodniejsza i Harry nie myślał nawet o tym, gdzie są i że w każdej chwili ktoś może ich najść. Po prostu zamknął oczy i oddawał pocałunek najlepiej jak umiał, jęcząc na smak i dotyk Louisa.  
— Kurwa — sapnął mężczyzna, nim z powrotem zawładnął jego ustami. Kołysał powoli biodrami, wprowadzając Harry’ego w jakiś cholerny trans.  
Harry nie wiedział ile czasu spędzili całując się i obmacując jak cholerne nastolatki, ale wreszcie otrzeźwił ich głośny hałas dochodzący zza drzwi.  
— Podpisuj te dokumenty i jedziemy — wydyszał Louis, schodząc z jego kolan.  
Miał lekko wygnieciony garnitur i opuchnięte usta — Harry był pewien, że wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. W pośpiechu przejrzał dokumenty i złożył podpisy tam, gdzie miał do tego wyznaczone pola. Po tym od razu złapał płaszcz z wieszaka i odwrócił się do Louisa, który stał przy drzwiach, pisząc coś na telefonie.  
Mężczyzna posłał mu ciepły uśmiech, nim otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z biura. Wokół kręciło się kilka osób, ale nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, każdy był zajęty swoimi sprawami. To zdecydowanie było Harry’emu na rękę. Szybko podrzucił dokumenty na biurko Liama, który na całe szczęście nie był przy tym obecny i razem z Louisem w pośpiechu opuścili budynek.  
Podróż do mieszkania odbyli każdy w swoim aucie i Harry przez całą drogę ćwiczył kontrolę swojego oddechu. Był dorosły i musiał się tak zachowywać, nawet jeśli miał uprawiać seks z wyjątkowo atrakcyjnym mężczyzną, który samym spojrzeniem powodował u niego gęsią skórkę.  
Udało mu się nad sobą zapanować na tyle, że kiedy znaleźli się w środku, zaproponował Louisowi coś do picia, zamiast rzucić się na niego z pocałunkami i błaganiem o pieprzenie. Louis najwyraźniej zupełnie nie ćwiczył swojej samokontroli, ponieważ w sekundzie, w której Harry postawił przed nim szklankę z wodą, przyciągnął go do siebie.  
Całowanie mężczyzny było coraz bardziej znajomą czynnością, która podwijała mu palce u stóp i przywoływała myśli o stałym związku i robieniu tego każdego cholernego dnia.  
Tym razem od razu zabrali się do zdzierania z siebie ciuchów; w sposobie, w jaki szarpali za guziki koszul nie było nic delikatnego. Materiał protestował przeciwko tak szorstkiemu traktowaniu, ale żaden z nich się nie przejmował. Wkrótce Harry siedział okrakiem na Louisie z rozpiętym paskiem od spodni i gołym torsem.  
Dłonie mężczyzny były pewnie zaciśnięte na jego pośladkach, a usta zajęte ssaniem sutków.  
— Masz wspaniałe ciało — pochwalił go Louis, z aprobatą przesuwając spojrzeniem po umięśnionym brzuchu Harry’ego.  
Harry zarumienił się lekko, wiercąc się na jego kolanach i wypychając mocniej tyłek. Louis posłał mu uśmieszek, rozpinając guziki i zamek w jego spodniach.  
Penis Harry’ego wypychał obscenicznie materiał szarych bokserek, na których już widniała mokra plama. Mężczyzna przesunął po niej kciukiem, naciskając pewnie na główkę kutasa i wyrywając tym z ust Harry’ego ciche syknięcie.  
— Czuję się, jakbym zaraz miał dojść — przyznał Harry ze śmiechem.  
— Na twoim miejscu poczekałbym, aż zaczniemy się pieprzyć, ale jeśli dasz radę dojść dwa razy, to śmiało — odpowiedział mu Louis, cały czas masując kciukiem główkę. — Osobiście nie mam nic przeciwko.  
Wspomnienia z następnych dziesięciu minut były całkowicie rozmazane w umyśle Harry’ego. Jakimś cudem udało im się dojść do sypialni, zrzucić z siebie resztę ciuchów i wczołgać się na łóżko, a potem dwa palce Louisa pieprzyły jego tyłek, gdy sam mężczyzna ssał go z wigorem.  
— Jezu, Lou — sapnął Harry, czując gorąco na całym ciele. — Nie mogę… nie mogę…  
Poruszał biodrami, wpychając się głębiej w obejmujące go usta i z całych sił starał się nie spuścić, chociaż to nie było takie proste. Louis zdecydowanie wiedział, co robił, gdy opuszkami palców pocierał jego prostatę i spoglądał na niego, mrugając leniwie z kutasem rozpychającym mu wargi.  
— Jestem gotowy — wydyszał Harry, po czym jęknął żałośnie i zadrżał. — Proszę.  
Louis wypuścił go z ust i wyprostował się lekko, nie przestając rozciągać go palcami.  
— Jeszcze jeden palec — powiedział poważnie. — Czuję, jak ciasny jesteś i nie chcę cię skrzywdzić.  
Rumieniec, który pojawił się na policzkach Harry’ego momentalnie rozciągnął się na jego klatkę piersiową; dziwnie nakręcało go to, że Louis mówił o wszystkim tak otwarcie. Mało było osób, które robiły takie uwagi, a przynajmniej Harry nigdy na nikogo takiego nie trafił. Zwykle, kiedy mówił, że jest gotowy, to jego partner z ochotą rzucał się do wepchnięcia w niego kutasa.  
Louis spokojnie pieprzył go trzema palcami, cały czas utrzymując z Harrym kontakt wzrokowy i to nie powinno być tak seksowne, jak było. Mięśnie jego ramion napinały się za każdym razem, gdy ten wpychał palce do środka i rozszerzał je jak najmocniej się dało.  
— Wyglądasz wspaniale — komplementował Harry’ego raz po raz. — Absolutnie cudownie.  
Kiedy wreszcie miał na sobie kondoma i był wysmarowany żelem, Harry praktycznie trząsł się z niecierpliwości.  
— Myślałby kto, że twoja praca nauczyła cię być cierpliwym — skomentował Louis, leniwie sobie obciągając i klęcząc między jego rozchylonymi udami.  
— Pieprz mnie w końcu, nim dokończę bez ciebie — zagroził Harry, sunąć dłonią w dół swoje ciała, gdzie na brzuchu leżał jego twardy kutas.  
Louis parsknął cichym śmiechem, kręcąc głową i _wreszcie_ przycisnął główkę swojej erekcji do jego wejścia. Powoli wcisnął się do środka, uważając, aby nie wyrządzić Harry’emu żadnej krzywdy. Po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, jego pachwiny wreszcie stykały się z tyłkiem Harry’ego i to było tak cholernie dobre uczucie.  
— Mmm — wymruczał Harry, zapierając się piętami o materac i nabijając odrobinę mocniej na kutasa w sobie; gałki oczne wywróciły mu się w tył głowy.  
— Lubisz głęboko? — zapytał Louis, wykonując małe kółka biodrami i wpychając się z każdym ruchem do środka jak najmocniej mógł.  
— Tak — wydyszał drżąco Harry, patrząc mężczyźnie nad sobą prosto w oczy. — Powoli i kurewsko głęboko.  
Po tym Louis stracił odrobinę swojego opanowania; z cichym jękiem zaczął poruszać biodrami, wysuwając się prawie na całą długość i z rozkoszą wsuwając do środka. Każde pchnięcie było idealnie wyważone, wykonane z pełną świadomością ich ciał i Harry już dawno nie był tak nakręcony. Mimo tego, że tylko leżał z uniesionymi nogami, pocił się niemiłosiernie i jęczał, jakby był opętany. Gałki oczne sporadycznie wywracały mu się w tył głowy; szczególnie w momentach, gdy Louis powoli się wysuwał, a potem szybko i mocno wpychał do środka. W tej pozycji jego kutas przy każdym ruchu naciskał na prostatę Harry’ego i orgazm zaczął zbliżać się szybciej, niż Harry by chciał.  
Nie mógł się oprzeć i obciągał sobie do wtóru ruchów Louisa, starając się utrzymać otwarte oczy i nawiązywać z mężczyzną kontakt wzrokowy.  
— Taktakatak — wydyszał Harry, gdy Louis zaczął pieprzyć go szybciej i bardziej nierówno.  
— Jestem już blisko — ostrzegł Louis, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego łydkach. — Możesz dojść, H. Razem ze mną.  
Nad synchronizacją orgazmów zdecydowanie musieli jeszcze popracować, ponieważ gdy tylko te słowa opuściły usta mężczyzny, Harry zaczął spuszczać się na swój brzuch, wyginając plecy i skamląc głośno.  
Louis zaśmiał się lekko zadyszany i, nie martwiąc się teraz o przyjemność Harry’ego, zaczął ścigać swój własny orgazm. Kilkanaście szybkich ruchów później spuszczał się w kondoma, z mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami i rozchylonymi ustami.  
— Cudowny tyłek, komisarzu — powiedział kilka minut później, gdy leżeli pod kołdrą, częściowo wytarci z potu i spermy. — Daję dziesięć na dziesięć.  
Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk, który z zamysłu miał być śmiechem, ale wyszło z tego coś dziwnie skrzekliwego i zawstydzającego.  
— Przepraszam — wymamrotał Harry, podpierając się na łokciu i spoglądając na zrelaksowaną twarz Louisa. — Nie wiem, co to było.  
Louis wyszczerzył się do niego i pocałował go miękko w usta.  
— Jesteś słodki.  
— Jestem dorosłym facetem, który ma za sobą prawie połowę życia — powiedział mu Harry, wywracając na niego oczami. — Nie jestem słodki.  
— Dla mnie jesteś — oznajmił Louis. — Jeśli mam być szczery, to nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś takim głupkiem. Z początku byłeś taki poważny i nadęty w mojej obecności.  
— Hej — jęknął Harry, uderzając go lekko w ramię. — Wcale nie byłeś lepszy, arogancki dupku.  
— Zawsze tak się zachowuję, kiedy wyczuwam czyjąś wrogość — powiadomił go Louis, głupio się uśmiechając. — A ty, Haroldzie, niezbyt kryłeś się ze swoimi uczuciami. Dobrze, że już ci minęło.  
— A kto powiedział, że mi minęło? — drażnił się z nim Harry.  
— Tak przypuszczam. Chyba że pozwalasz się pieprzyć kolesiom, za którymi nie przepadasz — odpowiedział Louis udawanym szeptem, mierząc go spojrzeniem. Cała rozmowa była dość żartobliwa, ale w spojrzeniu Louisa kryła się pewna powaga i pytanie.  
— Nie jesteś taki zły, Tomlinson — powiedział Harry, posyłając mu uśmiech; nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że po tym wychylił się i pocałował Louisa w usta.  
— Ty też nie jesteś taki straszny, _Styles_ — wyszeptał ten, nim przyciągnął Harry’ego w swoje ramiona. 

CDN


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oi, hello, we're back.

Obudziło go mocne ugryzienie w wewnętrzną stronę uda.  
Szarpnął się, chcąc odruchowo zacisnąć nogi, ale bezskutecznie. Spróbował podsunąć się w górę łóżka, ale to również mu się nie udało, ponieważ czyjeś dłonie zacisnęły się tuż nad jego kolanami, powstrzymując go przed jakimkolwiek ruchem.  
Stęknął, podświadomie wiedząc już, co było grane, ale zaspany umysł odmawiał podjęcia jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Zamrugał, dostrzegając ruch pod kołdrą i natychmiast odsunął przykrycie jednym szybkim ruchem.  
Widok, na jaki trafił spowodował, że ponownie opadł na poduszkę z długim westchnieniem. Louis znajdował się dokładnie pomiędzy jego nogami, centymetry od jego penisa, który zdawał się nabierać coraz większego zainteresowania zaistniałą sytuacją.  
— Dzień dobry — charknął Harry i odkaszlnął lekko.  
— Dobry — wymruczał Louis i pocałował delikatnie skórę jego biodra. — Jak na gliniarza masz strasznie twardy sen. Nawet nie drgnąłeś, kiedy się tu mało subtelnie mościłem.  
Harry odetchnął głęboko przez nos, gdy Louis zaczął sunąć ustami w bok.  
— Może masz w tym taką wprawę, że trudno… kurwa.  
Louis na krótką chwilę owinął usta wokół główki penisa i zassał mocno wargi.   
— Sugerujesz coś? — zapytał, gdy się odsunął.  
Znalezienie własnego głosu zajęło mu małą chwilę; przełknął ślinę i odparł:  
— Że może pełzanie pomiędzy czyimiś nogami nie jest dla ciebie…  
Jęknął w głos, gdy Louis uszczypnął go boleśnie, a penis Harry'ego drgnął, wyrzucając z siebie kilka małych kropel spermy. Mężczyzna uniósł brew.  
— Robisz to specjalnie? — zapytał, znów go szczypiąc.  
Harry poruszył nogami, znów chcąc je zsunąć; Louis zacisnął prawą dłoń na jego udzie, wciskając palce mocno w skórę.  
— Niby co? — stęknął.  
— Chcesz mnie podkurwić? — odparł Louis, znów go szczypiąc.  
— Dlaczego miałbym chcieć czegoś takiego? — odpowiedział pytaniem Harry, siląc się na spokój, chociaż sposób, w jaki wygiął plecy w łuk, gdy mężczyzna zadrapał jego uda, ciągnąc przy tym lekko za włoski, chyba go zdradził.  
— Och, no nie wiem, bo to naprawdę dziwne. — Louis zniżył głowę i przesunął językiem po całej długości penisa, ponownie zaciskając usta wokół główki; odsunął się jednak, gdy Harry uniósł biodra, chcąc wsunąć się do ich wnętrza. — Zwłaszcza, że jestem dla ciebie taki miły, budzę cię porannym obciąganiem, i w ogóle. Powinieneś być zachwycony, a nie narzekać i jeszcze sugerować, że puszczam się na prawo i lewo.  
Pomimo że głos Louisa był surowy i urażony, jego dotyk pozostał delikatny. Harry wyprężył się odrobinę, przekręcając głowę, gdy mężczyzna zacisnął dłoń na jego nabrzmiałych jądrach, ciągnąc za nie delikatnie.  
— Ty zawsze tyle gadasz, Jezu Chryste, czemu ty aż tyle…  
Urwał w pół zdania, gdy Louis zacisnął dłoń przy podstawie jego penisa, wsuwając go jednocześnie do połowy w usta. Harry sam nie miał pojęcia, jak mocno był podniecony, dopóki gorąco orgazmu nie zaczęło kłębić się w dole jego podbrzusza.  
Louis nie pozwolił mu jednak dojść od razu i drażnił się z nim, póki Harry w końcu nie zaczął dyszeć, błagając niewyraźnie pod nosem i klnąc. Przysiągłby, że razem z orgazmem ujrzał wszystkie gwiazdy pod zaciśniętymi ciasno powiekami.   
Gdy w końcu je uchylił, zamrugał kilka razy, wpatrując się prosto w sufit nad sobą. Poczuł poruszenie w okolicach swoich nóg i uniósł głowę.  
Louis przesuwał się właśnie w górę jego ciała z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Ułożył się wygodnie na boku, przyciskając do Harry'ego całym ciałem i pocałował go w policzek. Harry nadal oddychał tak, jakby przed chwilą skończył biec maraton.  
Leżeli przez długi moment w ciszy, dopóki obaj nie zaczęli znów normalnie oddychać. Harry miał właśnie powiedzieć coś o rannych ptaszkach, kiedy dostrzegł, która była godzina.  
— O chuj. — Zerwał się do siadu, ale nim miał szansę zrzucić nogi na podłogę, Louis złapał go za ramię. — Co? — zapytał, próbując się wyrwać.  
Louis nasilił swój uścisk.  
— Zostań — powiedział.  
Harry pokręcił głową, znów próbując się uwolnić. Kiedy Louis go nie puścił, położył własną dłoń na jego ręce.  
— Muszę jechać na komendę i tak jest już późno…  
— Przestań, zrób sobie wolne.  
— Nie mogę…  
Louis uniósł na niego brew, rozluźniając nieco uścisk, ale i tak nie zabrał dłoni.  
— Nie próbuj mi wmówić, że pan komisarz nie może sobie zrobić wolnego wtedy, gdy ma na to ochotę.  
— Nie w połowie prowadzonego śledztwa.  
Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami, ale odsunął się. Nie wyglądał jednak na zbyt zadowolonego, kiedy Harry zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął w pospiechu naciągać na siebie dżinsy.  
— Nie weźmiesz nawet prysznica przed wyjściem? — zapytał, gdy Harry mało dyskretnie obwąchał swoją koszulkę, którą znalazł koło łóżka, zanim zaczął przeciągać ją przez głowę.  
— Jasne, wtedy w ogóle stąd nie wyjdę — wymamrotał spod materiału; gdy znów wszystko widział, przesunął dłońmi w dół ciała i obrzucił mężczyznę długim spojrzeniem.  
Louis nie wyglądał, jakby miał w planach wstanie z łóżka i wrócenie do siebie.  
— Nie krępuj się. — Harry uniósł brew, gdy mężczyzna wyciągnął ramiona w górę, przeciągając się; jego wzrok mimowolnie skierował się na miękkiego już penisa i Harry przełknął odruchowo, kontynuując. — Nie wybierasz się dzisiaj do pracy? — zapytał.  
Louis uśmiechnął się odrobinę bezczelnie.  
— Pomyślałem, że zostanę i powitam cię po powrocie, jak na dobrego partnera przystało. — Spoważniał po chwili. — Chyba, że wolisz, żebym sobie poszedł to nie ma problemu. Po prostu... — urwał na moment i westchnął. — Wiem, że powinienem być teraz w biurze i udawać, że nic się nie stało i że wszystko gra, ale za każdym razem, gdy wchodzę do biura, widzę i _czuję_ smród tej krwi i… nie wiem, może to tchórzostwo z mojej strony, ale nie umiem inaczej.  
Harry zamrugał kilka razy, szczerze zdziwiony tym nagłym wyznaniem. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie rozumie lęku i obrzydzenia Louisa; nie każdy jest przyzwyczajony do codziennego obcowanie ze śmiercią.  
Uśmiechnął się, miękko i ze zrozumieniem.  
— Możesz tu zostać — powiedział cicho. — Czuj się jak u siebie w domu.  
Podszedł do łóżka i pochylił się, żeby pocałować Louisa; zabrał swój telefon z szafki i wyszedł z pokoju. Kończył właśnie zakładać buty, gdy mężczyzna pojawił się przy nim; nie ubrał się, ale przynajmniej założył bokserki.  
— Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? — zapytał, zakładając ramiona na piersi.  
— Nie, a co? Chcesz znów podenerwować naszego mordercę jakąś lewą randką?  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w uśmieszku i odepchnął się od ściany, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. Harry mimowolnie wciągnął gwałtownie oddech.  
— Mam dziwne przeczucie, że nasza kolejna randka nie będzie już taka lewa — powiedział cicho mężczyzna, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi. — Nie uważasz?  
— Może zaczekajmy z tym, dopóki nie złapiemy tego skurwiela.  
Uśmieszek Louisa zmienił się w coś poważniejszego; mężczyzna kiwnął głową i odsunął się.  
— Z tymi planami to rozchodzi się o to — zaczął — że razem z Niallem planujemy małą imprezę z okazji jego nadchodzącej płyty. Będzie kilka osób, kameralna atmosfera, i pomyślałem, że może chciałbyś wpaść. Wypić piwo i pogadać z kimś innym niż patolog w kostnicy.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
— Nie obrażaj mojego patologa, to równy gość, mimo swojego chłodnego usposobienia. — Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy Louis przewrócił demonstracyjnie oczami. — Pogadamy o tym, jak wrócę, okej? Jeśli nic mi nie wyskoczy, to nie widzę żadnych przeciwwskazań; takie wyjście mogłoby pomóc nam obu, tak myślę.  
Obaj wiedzieli, że przez to _nic_ miał na myśli kolejnego trupa. Harry doskonale wiedział, że pomimo całej tej luźnej nonszalancji, Louis był kurewsko zestresowany sytuacją. Taka impreza w zaufanym gronie naprawdę potrafiła zdziałać cuda.  
— Twój partner również może przyjść, jeśli chce — powiedział Louis, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Im więcej, tym weselej.  
Harry kiwnął głową. Już miał wychodzić, kiedy nagle do głowy wpadła mu pewna myśl.  
— Hej, Lou, kojarzysz swojego kolesia od PR? Adama Frank, prawda? Nie wiesz, czy spotykał się z kimś prywatnie?  
Louis zmarszczył brwi.  
— Czemu o to pytasz? — Rozszerzył ze zdziwienia oczy, wciągając gwałtownie oddech. — Czy to on…  
— To nie istotne — przerwał mu Harry. — Kojarzysz coś takiego, czy nie?  
Louisowi wyraźnie nie spodobała się ta cała tajemniczość, ale nie naciskał więcej. Milczał przez chwilę.  
— Z tego, co wiem, na pewno ma brata, ponieważ czasami przychodził do Franka z jakimiś pierdołami, poznałem go, miły chłopak, odrobinę zamknięty w sobie. Nie wiem jednak, czy Adam widywał się z kimś, nie jestem aż taki wścibski, żeby śledzić życie prywatne moich pracowników do tego stopnia.  
Harry kiwnął głową, nie komentując tego, że być może Louis powinien się tym jednak zainteresować i to dla własnego dobra. Podejrzewał, że na takie sugestie przyjdzie jeszcze właściwa pora. Pocałował więc tylko Louisa na pożegnanie i wyszedł z mieszkania, pogrążony w myślach. 

* * *

Pierwsze kroki po przyjeździe na komendę skierował do prosektorium. Miał ogromną nadzieję, że Zayn zdążył już zebrać dla nich cokolwiek.   
Przyjaciela znalazł w jego małym biurze. Zayn pochylał się nad grubą teczką, zapisując coś na kartce drobnym druczkiem. Harry zapukał we framugę i wszedł do środka, gdy Zayn kiwnął mu głową.   
— Masz już coś?  
Zayn pokręcił przeczącą głową.  
— Sorry, stary, wiem, że miało być na już, ale się, kurwa, nie rozdwoję. Mój stażysta się rozchorował, a w laboratorium mają jakąś awarię, więc jakiekolwiek wyniki i tak dostanę późnym popołudniem.  
Harry spróbował nie zdradzić swojego rozczarowania i rozgoryczenia.  
— Trudno, rozumiem, daj mi znać, gdy tylko coś znajdziesz.  
Zayn kiwnął głową i uniósł wzrok. Otworzył usta, ale natychmiast je zamknął, zamiast tego obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem.  
— Widzę, że nie tylko ja mam zabiegany dzień, już dawno nie widziałem, żebyś wpadł tu z koszulką na lewą stronę. Jak ma na imię ten farciarz?  
Harry zaklął, czerwieniejąc i błyskawicznie ściągnął z siebie ubranie. Przewrócił koszulkę i tym razem upewnił się, że na pewno zakłada ją poprawnie, nim znów ją na siebie naciągnął.  
— Lepiej, że trafiłeś na mnie, a nie na komendanta, chociaż i tak daleko ci do wzorowego funkcjonariusza. — Zayn wskazał ręką na krzesło, na którym było przewieszone kilka sztuk ubrań. — Wybierz sobie coś.  
Harry zawahał się.  
— Są czyste?  
— Nie, kurwa, podjebane nieboszczykom, Wczoraj odebrałem je z pralni, debilu.  
Harry posłał mu przepraszający uśmiech i podszedł do krzesła. Wybrał jedną z większych koszulek i przebrał się; materiał, mimo wszystko, i tak go opinał.  
— Dzięki — rzucił, kierując się w stronę drzwi. — Oddam ci ją.  
Zayn machnął mu na pożegnanie dłonią, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, znów skupiony na swoich skrupulatnych notatkach.  
W drodze na górę jego telefon rozbrzmiał dźwiękiem nowej wiadomości. Gdy Harry ją otworzył, zakrztusił się powietrzem i błyskawicznie zablokował ponownie ekran, na ślepo wciskając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. Jebać poważne sugestie na temat bezpieczeństwa; pierwszą kwestią, jaką będzie musiał omówić z Louisem, to całkowity zakaz wysyłania nagich fotek w godzinach pracy.  
Czuł, że jest lekko spocony i zaczerwieniony, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej Liam odpuści sobie jakieś komentarze na temat jego dzisiejszego wyglądu, ale oczywiście nie miał racji. Payne obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i uniósł brew.  
— Coś ty taki zasapany? — zapytał. — I sądziłem, że czasy podkradania ciuchów kolegom mamy już dawno za sobą — powiedział.  
— Zayn mi ją pożyczył — odparł Harry; podszedł do czajnika i pstryknął włącznik. Na całe szczęście woda zagotowała się błyskawicznie, więc już po chwili mógł napić się życiodajnej kawy. — Mamy coś nowego? — zapytał, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy i nie dając Liamowi szans na rozwinięcie komentarzy.  
— Wyobraź sobie, że niewiele — oznajmił jego partner, wcale nie zaskakując tym Harry'ego. — Próbowaliśmy dowiedzieć się kto wezwał prawnika, ale bezskutecznie.  
Harry zdusił w sobie westchnienie i upił łyk kawy.  
— Kolejny nie dał się złamać? — zapytał, podchodząc do Liama.  
Przyjaciel podsunął mu pod nos spisany protokół, przytakując.   
— Powoływał się na te wszystkie klauzule i nic nie dało się ugrać. Liczyłem na to, że w końcu się zamota i palnie coś nieumyślnie, ale najwyraźniej Tomlinson dobrze płaci swoim ludziom, bo Frank znalazł sobie kolesia, który naprawdę zna się na tym, co robi.  
Harry odpalił swojego laptopa, pomimo że Liam nadal coś do niego mówił. Wystukał na klawiaturze adres Facebooka i zalogował się na jedno ze swoich fałszywych kont; to jedno należało akurat do jego starego, nieżyjącego już kota. Kilkanaście sekund później uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i bez słowa odwrócił laptopa, podsuwając go Liamowi praktycznie pod nos.  
— Wiem, kto mógł ściągnąć tu prawnika — oznajmił, stukając w obudowę.  
Liam zmarszczył brwi i przybliżył się do ekranu.  
— Nadal masz konto Dusty? — zapytał ze śmiechem. Po chwili spoważniał. — Terry Frank to brat naszego głównego podejrzanego?  
— Najwyraźniej. — Harry ponownie odwrócił laptopa w swoją stroną. — Jest nawet jego domowy adres, ludzie naprawdę za nic mają swoją prywatność w dzisiejszych czasach.  
— Jedziemy tam od razu?  
Harry już podnosił się ze swojego krzesła. Liam ruszył za nim bez zbędnego gadania.

* * *

Terry'ego Frank zastali w domu, ale chłopak nie był skory do jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Co prawda otworzył im drzwi, ale kiedy tylko wyciągnęli swoje służbowe odznaki, zasłonił wejście do mieszkania własnym ciałem.  
— Nie wiem, gdzie jest Adam — powiedział po raz trzeci; z każdym słowem ton jego głosu przybierał na sile. — Nie rozmawiałem z nim od kilku miesięcy.  
— Podobno odwiedzał go pan w pracy…  
— Nie wiem, gdzie Adam pracuje — odparł Terry, na ułamek sekundy uciekając wzrokiem w prawo. — Nie rozmawiałem z nim od kilku miesięcy — powtórzył uparcie.  
Harry i Liam wymienili szybkie spojrzenia i ponownie skupili się na chłopaku. Gdy Harry sięgnął do kieszeni po swoją wizytówkę, Terry drgnął mimowolnie i poczerwieniał, wbijając wzrok w ziemię.  
— Gdyby coś pan sobie przypomniał, prosiłbym o telefon. Nawet najmniejsza drobnostka może okazać się dla nas kluczowa.  
Podsunął wizytówkę Terry'emu, chociaż podejrzewał, że chłopak nie weźmie jej, zatrzaskując im drzwi przed nosem. Po krótkiej chwili, Terry praktycznie wyrwał mu ją z ręki, nadal nie unosząc głowy.  
Zatrzasnął drzwi z taką siłą, że w sąsiednim domu rozległo się ujadanie psa.  
— Kłamie — oznajmił Liam, odwracając się na pięcie.  
— No, kurwa, raczej, że kłamie — parsknął Harry, ruszając za przyjacielem. — Podeślij tu dwie parki, niech się zmieniają co kilka godzin, ale ktoś ma cały czas mieć go na oku. Podobnie, jak Franka.  
— Jasna sprawa.  
Gdy siedzieli już w aucie, Harry przypomniał sobie o zaproszeniu na imprezę. Liam skwitował tę nowinę uniesienie brwi.  
— Podziękuj Tomlinsonowi w moim imieniu, ale muszę spasować.  
— Dlaczego? — Harry był szczerze zdziwiony; Liam rzadko kiedy odmawiał takim okazjom, zwłaszcza jeśli oznaczały one oderwanie się od jakiejś wyjątkowo męczącej sprawy. — Możesz robić za naszego ochroniarza, jeśli nie chcesz rozmawiać z Lou. Staniesz w kącie i będziesz wszystko obserwował.  
Liam parsknął śmiechem, kręcąc głową.  
— Z Lou, co? — mruknął. — Nie mam nic do kolesia, serio, chętnie poznam go bliżej przy najbliższej okazji, ale tym razem nie mogę. Sprawy rodzinne.  
To wcale nie złagodziło ciekawości Harry'ego, ale wiedział, że drążenie tematu nic nie da. Liam potrafił być bardziej uparty niż najgorszy osioł i powie, co mu leży na sercu, dopiero wtedy, gdy sam będzie tego chciał.  
— No dobra — mruknął. — Jak sobie chcesz.  
Liam poklepał go lekko po ramieniu.  
— Ale gdybyś jakimś cudem trafił tam na Drake'a, to pamiętaj, że śmiertelnie się obrażę, jeśli nie dostanę od niego zdjęcia ze specjalną dedykacją.

* * *

Harry miał małe podejrzenia, że louisowe stwierdzenie o _kameralnej atmosferze_ sporo się będzie różnić od ogólnie przyjętej definicji, ale mylił się. Okazało się, że lista gości przewiduje całe… cztery osoby. Fakt, że Liam nie mógł się zjawić, umniejszał tę liczbę do ich trójki.  
— No powiem ci, że gruba impreza — oznajmił Harry, sącząc powoli swoje piwo. — Długo zajęło ci ogarnięcie całej sprawy?  
Louis uderzył go po ramieniu, przedrzeźniając go, ale nim miał szansę zacząć się tłumaczyć, odezwał się Niall.  
— Osobiście sugerowałem inne techniki relaksacyjne, jak zabawa kutasem, niekoniecznie własnym, ale Tommo uznał, że cudownie mi zrobi odegranie trzeciego koła u wozu, więc o to jestem. Ale nie krępujcie się, będę sobie pił, jadł, i jak coś to dyskretnie opuszczę pomieszczenie. Także. — Złapał dwie butelki i kilka paczek czipsów, nim zasalutował im i wyszedł z kuchni. Po chwili dobiegł ich dźwięk włączonego telewizora.  
Harry wyszczerzył się. Znał Nialla dopiero od pół godziny, ale już zdążył go polubić. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, gdy dostrzegł nadąsaną minę Louisa.  
— No przestań — powiedział. — Fajnie jest, chociaż nie miałbym nic przeciwko tym zabawom z twoim kutasem.  
Louis przewrócił oczami i złapał go za rękę; zaprowadził go do salonu i pchnął na kanapę, siadając obok niego. Ponownie splótł ich palce razem.  
Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego czas leciał naprawdę miło i… spokojnie. Jakimś cudem udało mu się na krótką chwilę wyrzucić z myśli ich nieznanego sprawcę i próbował sobie wmówić, że fakt, iż Louis siedział koło niego, bezpieczny i rozluźniony, wcale nie miał na to wszystko wpływu.  
Rozmowa toczyła się wokół różnych tematów, ale w końcu i tak spłynęła na dość oczywiste tory. Niall wydawał się szczerze zainteresowany jego pracą i Harry odkrył, że nie ma problemu z dzieleniem się wspomnieniami.  
— Najdziwniejszą sprawą, jaką pamiętam, była ta z kolekcjonerem. Koleś odcinał swoim ofiarom jeden maleńki kawałek skóry i owijał wokół niego lok ich włosów. Gdy go znaleźliśmy, wszystko miał hermetycznie zapakowane i trzymał pod podłogą w sypialni, każde w osobnym pojemniczku. — Zamyślił się. — Mieliśmy też dużo nekrofilów, chociaż to nie do końca nasza działka. Jeden z nich zapytał się mnie kiedyś na przesłuchaniu, czy wiem, co jest najfajniejsze w kochaniu zwłok. Odparłem, że nie, a ten odparł: nie marudzą.  
Louis odkaszlnął obok niego, jakby powstrzymywał się od parsknięcia śmiechem.  
— Ja pierdole — stęknął Niall, kręcąc głową. — Ludzie to mimo wszystko pojeby. A kiedyś myślałeś, że to Bell była pojebana, co nie, Lou? Swoją drogą masz jakiś dziwny niefart do trafiania na świrów, najpierw ona, potem Miles, a teraz ten wariat. Bez urazy, Harry, mam na myśli tego współczesnego Kubę Rozpruwacza.  
Harry w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiając się na nieznanej mu sobie.  
— O kim mówicie? Co to za Bell? Lou?  
— To stare dzieje, jeszcze wtedy, gdy byłem piękny i młody.  
Gdy Louis nie kontynuował, Harry zerknął na Nialla, ale ten uniósł dłonie w górę.  
— Na mnie nie patrz, wiem tylko trochę, ale laska była szurnięta, chyba dobrze, że skończyła, jak skończyła…  
— Przestań pierdolić, Ni — warknął Louis, siadając prościej i odsuwając się od Harry'ego. — To nie była jej wina.  
Luźna atmosfera wyparowała na ułamek sekundy, ale kiedy Louis nie rozwinął dalej swojej myśli, Niall pokręcił tylko głową, wzdychając, i zmienił kompletnie temat.  
Harry wyczuwał jednak pewne napięcie, a Louis — mimowolnie lub nie — unikał przez resztę wieczoru jego spojrzenia. Pod koniec Harry był tak podirytowany, że odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Niall w końcu wyszedł, zostawiając ich w mieszkaniu samych.  
— Kim jest ta Bell? — zapytał, gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi wejściowe.  
— Nikim — odparł krótko Louis. — Danielle nie żyje.  
— No to kim była, co to za różnica.  
Louis na krótką sekundę zacisnął usta w wąską linię i nie wyglądało na to, że chce się podzielić tą informacją. W końcu jednak westchnął.  
— Danielle była moją pierwszą „dziewczyną”. — Uniósł dłonie i wykonał w powietrzu znak cudzysłowu. — Byłem przestraszonym szczeniakiem, a ona się we mnie zakochała, więc wykorzystałem ją dla utrzymania tych nikłych pozorów heteroseksualizmu.  
— Och.  
Louis wykrzywił usta w brzydkim grymasie.  
— Takie historie nigdy nie kończą się dobrze; byliśmy razem prawie dwa lata, ale dłużej nie mogłem udawać. Powiedziałem jej prawdę, że jestem gejem, że chcę wyprowadzić się z domu i zacząć własne życie, a Danielle wpadła w histerię. Groziła, że się zabije, ale nie wziąłem sobie tego do serca i…  
Głos Louisa załamał się i mężczyzna odkaszlnął, odwracając wzrok; nie odsunął się, gdy Harry go przytulił.  
— Nie wpuścili mnie na pogrzeb — dokończył cicho. — Kilka dni później wyjechałem do Londynu i więcej już o niej myślałem.  
— Wiesz, że to nie twoja wina, prawda?  
Louis kiwnął sztywno głową, ale nie odezwał się więcej słowem.

CDN


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na swoją obronę mam tylko jedno słowo: sesja... Życie studenta w tym czasie jest straszne ;p 
> 
> Miłego!

Harry zamruczał pod nosem, kiedy dostrzegł żółtą kopertę z raportem z patologii i wziął szybki łyk gorącej kawy, nim zabrał się za czytanie. Przesunął wzrokiem po mniej ważnych elementach, bez problemu znajdując to, czego od początku szukał i co go najbardziej interesowało: _Adam Frank zgodność DNA 96%_.   
— Tak — zasyczał pod nosem, podrywając się z fotela. Ściskając w dłoni kartkę papieru, praktycznie pobiegł do gabinetu Liama, wchodząc do środka bez pukania. — Mamy go!   
— Kogo? — zapytał Liam, unosząc wzrok znad monitora swojego laptopa.   
— Zgodność DNA Adama Frank z DNA zabójcy sprzątaczki wynosi dziewięćdziesiąt sześć procent — wyjaśnił Harry. — Wstawaj, jedziemy do sądu po nakaz aresztowania.   
— Wreszcie coś idzie po naszej myśli — powiedział z zadowoleniem Liam, podnosząc się z fotela. 

* * * 

Harry przymknął powieki, masując skronie powolnymi ruchami i starał się nie myśleć o pewnym sławnym powiedzeniu, które właśnie kołatało mu się po głowie: „nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca”. Zdobycie nakazu aresztowania zajęło im dokładnie dziesięć minut, kiedy przedstawili swoje dowody i Harry praktycznie czuł smak zwycięstwa, gdy jechali z Liamem na sygnale, aby aresztować podejrzanego o zabójstwo. Nie mieli, co prawda, stu procentowej pewności, że to Frank był ich seryjnym mordercą, ale mężczyzna był odpowiedzialny przynajmniej za jedną śmierć.   
Jego entuzjazm jednak minął, kiedy podjechali pod mieszkanie Adama i okazało się, że nie ma go w środku. Skontaktowanie się z funkcjonariuszami, którzy mieli go obserwować również na niewiele się zdało.   
—Mieliście do wykonania jeden rozkaz — powiedział Harry, starając się pohamować swoją złość, chociaż wątpił, żeby mu wychodziło. — Mieliście siedzieć na ogonie naszemu podejrzanemu i sporządzać raporty dwa razy dziennie, a wy go… zgubiliście.   
Jeden z funkcjonariuszy spuścił głowę, jakby był karcony przez swoją matkę, a nie szefa i Harry poczuł, jak zaczyna gotować mu się w żołądku.   
— Był duży korek, a on był kilka aut przed nami — wyjaśnił odważniejszy z nich. — Przejechał przez światła, a my musieliśmy stanąć na czerwonym. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić.   
Logiczna część Harry’ego wiedziała, że nie mogli nic zrobić, jeśli zostali zatrzymani przez ruch uliczny; Frank nie złamał przepisów drogowych, a oni jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że jechali za zabójcą, i nie mogli przejechać na sygnale. Jednak wciąż był wściekły, ponieważ to znaczyło, że będzie musiał szukać go po całym mieście i bawić z nim w kotka i myszkę — coś mu mówiło, że mężczyzna nie zamierzał mu tego ułatwić. Pewnie od początku był świadomy tego, że jest obserwowany, jeśli wierzyć raportom, które mówiły, że praktycznie nie wychodził z domu, a jeśli już to robił, to non stop oglądał się za siebie.   
— W porządku — powiedział Harry, kiedy w jego gabinecie zapadła cisza. — Możecie odejść.   
Godzinę później był w drodze, aby złożyć kolejną wizytę Terry’emu Frank. Po tym, jak wydał rozkazy, aby sprawdzić nagrania z kamer miasta i rozesłać zdjęcia podejrzanego na wszystkie posterunki i punkty graniczne, podjął decyzję o odwiedzeniu jego brata. Od początku coś nie pasowało mu z chłopakiem i wiedział, że to on posiadał klucz do tej cholernej zagadki.  
— A zapowiadało się tak pięknie — mruknął Liam, wydmuchując dym papierosowy za okno samochodu. — Czemu nasze sprawy zawsze muszą być takie skomplikowane?   
— Bo tymi prostymi zajmują się osoby na niższych szczeblach — odparł Harry, włączając migacz w lewo. — Chociaż przyznam się, że trochę tęsknię za wściekłymi żonami, które zabijają mężów z zazdrości i krzyczą ci o tym prosto w twarz, wykonując za ciebie całą robotę.   
Liam parsknął, krztusząc się odrobinę.   
— Wciąż mam w głowie tę sprawę — powiedział ze śmiechem. — Jedna z naszych pierwszych, którą razem rozwiązaliśmy.   
— Jak jej tam było? Normani Kor… Kory? Koren?   
— Kordei — poprawił go Liam z uśmieszkiem. — Myślałem, że wydrapie ci oczy, kiedy oświadczyłeś, że zdrada to nie powód do zabicia męża. Pamiętam, że wrzeszczała coś o męskim ego i małych kutasach. Wyglądałeś, jakbyś nie wiedział, czy zakuć ją kajdanki, czy uciekać.   
Harry uśmiechnął się, mimo tego, że humor miał nie najlepszy.  
— Była trochę stuknięta — przyznał. — Pamiętam, że przerażały mnie jej wielkie oczy.   
Liam potrząsnął głową, jakby to było dla niego wyjątkowo przyjemne wspomnienie i wyrzucił papierosa przez okno, wzruszając ramionami, gdy Harry posłał mu dezaprobujące spojrzenie.   
Obaj skinęli głowami policjantom, którzy koczowali pod domem Terry’ego i skierowali się prosto do drzwi; Harry miał nadzieję, że chociaż ci nie zgubili swojego podejrzanego.   
Mężczyzna otworzył im po dobrej minucie i gwałtownym waleniu do drzwi, po którym Liam masował swoje kostki z nachmurzoną miną.   
— Co? — zapytał na wejściu, unikając patrzenia na nich.   
— Chcielibyśmy porozmawiać o pańskim bracie — powiedział Harry.   
— Już wam mówiłem, że nie wiem, gdzie jest i co robi — odpowiedział Terry, zaciskając dłoń w pięść przy boku ciała.   
— Ale może wie pan, gdzie lubi spędzać czas? — zapytał Liam, mierząc go uważnym spojrzeniem. — Jakieś miejsce, gdzie jeździ?   
— Nie wiem — mruknął Terry, poprawiając nerwowym ruchem kosmyk włosów. — Nie kontaktujemy się ze sobą. To chyba nie zbrodnia, żeby nie utrzymywać kontaktów z rodzeństwem?   
Harry wypuścił powietrze nosem, starając się przywołać wszystkie pokłady cierpliwości.   
— No to może macie jakieś miejsce z dzieciństwa? — zapytał spokojnie i łagodnie. — Gdzieś, gdzie jeździliście…   
— Nie — przerwał mu Terry, a kiedy w głębi domu rozdzwonił się jego telefon, wyglądał, jakby zobaczył ducha; jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a usta rozchyliły lekko. — Żegnam.   
Po tym bezceremonialnie zatrzasnął im drzwi przed nosem, a sekundę później rozległ się dźwięk zamykanych zamków. Liam zaklął cicho pod nosem, mamrocząc coś o niewdzięcznej robocie, i skierowali się do samochodu. W środku Harry zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy, starając się zebrać myśli i jakoś to wszystko poukładać sobie w głowie.   
— Może postaramy się o nakaz aresztowania dla Terry’ego? — zapytał Liam. — Utrudnianie śledztwa, zatajanie ważnych informacji…   
— Nie mamy na to żadnych dowodów — powiedział od razu Harry. — Najlepiej byłoby dostać nakaz przeszukania, mogliśmy sprawdzić jego telefon.   
— Nakaz przeszukania jest jeszcze mniej prawdopodobny niż nakaz aresztowania — oznajmił Liam, zapinając pasy. — Możemy spróbować coś załatwić, ale lepiej przyszykuj sobie dobre argumenty dla sędzi, żeby coś zdziałać w tym kierunku. 

* * *

— Rozumiem, że twój dzień nie poszedł najlepiej? — zapytał Louis, kiedy zobaczył go na progu swojego domu.   
— Można tak powiedzieć — mruknął Harry, wieszając płaszcz w garderobie.   
Potem mrugnął zaskoczony, kiedy Louis złożył na jego ustach krótki, ale słodki pocałunek. Nie chciał się zastanawiać, co to wszystko znaczyło i kiedy tak naprawdę ich relacja zaczęła przypominać prawdziwy związek; nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie mu to przeszkadzało. Ten rozwój wypadków był jedną z nielicznych dobrych rzeczy, które mu się przytrafiły w związku z tą całą sprawą z morderstwami.   
— Masz ochotę na hinduskie? — zapytał Louis, prowadząc go do kuchni. — Właśnie miałem sobie odgrzać kolację.   
— Chętnie — zgodził się Harry, podchodząc do lodówki, aby wyjąć karton soku pomarańczowego. Louis rzucił mu spojrzenie i mały uśmiech, ale nie skomentował swobody, z jaką Harry poruszał się po jego domu. — Wiemy, kto zabił sprzątaczkę w twoim biurze.   
— To chyba dobre wieści? — zapytał Louis, spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.   
— Byłyby dobre, gdyby Adam Frank nie zwiał nam sprzed nosa i nie zapadł się pod ziemię — wyjaśnił Harry.   
Louis nie odezwał się, zamiast tego zaciskając mocno palce na łyżce, którą przekładał ryż z pojemników na patelnię; nagle cały się spiął i praktycznie zaczął przypominać posąg. Harry westchnął lekko i przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, aby objąć go od tyłu ramionami. Złożył delikatny pocałunek na czubku jego głowy i wciągnął do płuc znajomy zapach jego szamponu.   
— Przykro mi — powiedział miękko. — Wiem, że nie jest ci łatwo z tym wszystkim.   
Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, rozluźniając się odrobinę i powracając do swojego zajęcia.   
— Frank zawsze wydawał się dość sympatyczny — zaczął bezbarwnym tonem. — To jeden z nielicznych pracowników, których znam z imienia i nazwiska. Czasami przychodził do Briany i flirtował z nią, przynosząc jej czekoladki, a kiedy zwracałem mu uwagę, to rzucał jakimś żartem i zawsze potrafił obrócić sytuację na swoją korzyść.   
Harry mruknął lekko, gdy przez chwilę zaświtała mu pewna myśl w głowie, ale szybko ją od siebie odepchnął.   
— Przynajmniej wiecie, że to on — podjął temat dalej Louis. — Z czasem się potknie i uda wam się go złapać.   
— Na pewno — powiedział Harry, ponieważ taka była prawda. Nie tacy jak Frank robili pomyłki, a mieli za sobą dużo większe doświadczenie w uciekaniu przed policją. Wystarczyło, aby użył karty kredytowej i będą go mieli.   
Dziesięć minut później siedzieli już w salonie z talerzami jedzenia na kolanach i butelkami piwa na stoliku przed nimi.   
— Mecz piłki nożnej czy może jakiś serial? — zapytał Louis, przerzucają kanały. — O, lecą Kości… O, a tutaj są Zagadki Kryminalne Nowego Jorku. Może obejrzymy któryś odcinek i sprawdzimy twoje umiejętności, co?   
Harry parsknął lekko, zaciskając szybko wargi, kiedy poczuł, że ziarenko ryżu chce wydostać się z jego ust. Przeżuł szybko i odpowiedział:   
— Jeśli chcesz, to możemy się założyć.   
— O co? — zapytał natychmiast Louis, a błysk w jego oku powiedział, że jest dość konkurencyjną osobą.   
— Jeśli ja zgadnę pierwszy zabójcę, to przywieziesz mi do pracy lunch. Jeśli to ty zgadniesz pierwszy, ja przywiozę tobie.   
— Zgoda — wykrzyknął natychmiast Louis i włączył Kryminalne Zagadki; dopiero co się zaczęły, więc mieli większe szanse zgadnięcia.   
Obaj oglądali w napiętej ciszy, jedząc swoje hinduskie i popijając piwo. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać tego, że od czasu do czasu zerkał na mężczyznę, który wpatrywał się w telewizor z takim wyrazem skupienia na twarzy, że mimowolnie zaczął się lekko uśmiechać. Mniej więcej po pierwszej połowie odcinka, Louis wykrzyknął:   
— To ta mała blond pokojówka!   
Harry zaklął pod nosem, ponieważ również ją obstawiał i tylko czekał na jeden drobny szczegół, który miał go w tym upewnić. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis pierwszy to powie.   
— Czemu uważasz, że to ona? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.   
— Bo jest super cicha, odpowiada na każde pytanie i pomaga policji jak może — powiedział Louis. — Poza tym wspomniała coś o tym liściku w kieszeni zabitego, a przecież nie mogła o tym wiedzieć. Obstawiam, że się z nim bzykała i wściekła się, kiedy córka tego kolesia naciskała go, aby wrócił do ich matki i przestał przynosić hańbę rodzinie.   
— Nieźle — pochwalił go Harry, naprawdę będąc pod wrażeniem jego spostrzegawczości.   
Louis posłał mu uśmieszek i mrugnął okiem, a potem powrócili do cichego oglądania. Harry w głębi duszy liczył na jakiś nowy trop, który odwróci całą sytuację i da mu szansę wygrać, ale koniec końców okazało się, że Louis miał rację.   
— Poproszę stek z młodymi ziemniaczkami i blanszowanymi warzywami — oznajmił Louis, a uśmiech na jego twarzy był tak szeroki, że w kącikach oczu utworzyły mu się zmarszczki.   
Błysk w jego oku był dziwnie psotny i naprawdę nie trzeba było geniusza, żeby domyślić się, że mężczyzna oszukał.   
— Ty oszuście! — powiedział Harry, klepiąc go w ramię. — Już widziałeś ten odcinek.   
Louis roześmiał się głośno, unosząc ręce do góry w geście poddania.   
— Kiedy zgodziłem się na zakład, to jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że już to oglądałem — oznajmił. — Przysięgam.   
— To się nie liczy — sprzeczał się Harry.   
— Liczy się — odpowiedział Louis, unosząc obie brwi do góry z głupim uśmiechem. — Mieliśmy zgadnąć, kto jest zabójcą i zgadłem. Nie było nic o tym, że nie mogliśmy wcześniej widzieć tego odcinka. Przyznaj się do porażki, komisarzu Styles, i zachowaj twarz.   
— Jesteś takim gnojkiem — wymamrotał Harry, ale dał się pocałował i jedynie wywrócił oczami, gdy Louis zaczął rapować pod nosem: _all I do is win win win no matter what_. 

* * * 

— Coś nowego w sprawie Adama Frank? — zapytał Harry Liama, gdy tylko wszedł na komendę.   
Wiedział, że były marne szanse, aby już na drugi dzień od wystawienia listu gończego, złapać mężczyznę. Miał chyba odrobinę więcej oleju w głowie, niż pojawianie się w miejscach publicznych i korzystanie z kart kredytowych. Harry przypuszczał, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas uda mu się korzystać z zasobów gotówki i trzymać się z dala od posterunków policji i punktów granicznych. I jeśli jego podejrzenia były prawdziwe, to brat Franka pomagał mu się ukrywać. Być może nie bezpośrednio, ale na pewno już go poinformował o tym, że szuka go policja. Nie mogli mieć pewności, dopóki nie założą podsłuchu na telefonie Terry’ego. Jednak sędzia odmówił im zgody na przeszukanie i aresztowanie mężczyzny, twierdząc, że gdyby każda sprawa o zabójstwo polegała na angażowaniu rodziny podejrzanego, kiedy sprawy idą nie po myśli policji, to brakłoby im miejsca na komisariatach i ludzi do prowadzenia przesłuchań. Na nic się zdały przedstawione przez nich dowody i argumenty o tym, że to jedyny sposób, aby szybko złapać mordercę.   
— Chwilowo cisza — odparł mężczyzna, kręcąc się w swoim biurowym fotelu. — Ale masz sporo innych rzeczy do zrobienia. Dwóch funkcjonariuszy jest na chorobowym, musisz rozpisać nowy grafik i widziałem tę stertę papierów do podpisania na twoim biurku. Nie możesz tego odkładać w nieskończoność.   
— Wiem — jęknął Harry ponuro, krzywiąc się z niezadowoleniem. — Gdyby mi ktoś powiedział, że ta robota wiąże się ze składaniem milionów podpisów dziennie, to oddałbym ją komuś innemu.   
— Nie dramatyzuj — mruknął Liam. — Im szybciej to zrobisz, tym szybciej będziesz mógł się stąd wyrwać.   
Harry rzucił okiem na świeży kubek parującej kawy na biurku mężczyzny i po chwili zastanowienia wychylił się, szybko zaciskając na nim palce.   
— Hej! — krzyknął za nim Liam, gdy Harry praktycznie pobiegł do drzwi. — Dupek.   
— Też cię kocham — odpowiedział przez ramię, po czym upił łyk czarnej cieczy. — Przepyszna.   
Przyjaciel rzucił w niego długopisem i Harry szczerzył się, dopóki nie doszedł do swojego biura i nie zobaczył ilości dokumentów wymagających jego uwagi ułożonych w schludną kupkę. 

* * *

— Och, tak — zamruczał Louis, kiedy Harry wkroczył raźno do jego biura, ściskając w dłoniach pojemnik z jedzeniem. — Chyba będziemy się częściej zakładać, jeśli tak mają wyglądać moje przerwy na lunch.   
— Jakbyś nie mógł sobie zamówić tego samego z restauracji — odparł Harry, obserwując jak Louis wdycha do płuc zapach steku.   
— Mógłbym — zgodził się z nim Louis, puszczając mu oczko. — Ale żaden z dostawców nie jest tak słodki jak ty.   
Harry zaśmiał się, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki z kryształowego dzbanka, który dostarczyła Briana dosłownie minutę temu. Kobieta za każdym razem, gdy przychodził wygląda na coraz bardziej ciężarną — co było raczej naturalne, ale rozmiar jej brzucha wciąż go odrobinę przerażał — i coraz mniej zadowoloną z przymusu usługiwania im. Harry czasami się zastanawiał czy tylko jego obecność tak na nią działała, czy przy innych też się tak zachowywała.   
Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i zapytał o to Louisa.   
— Od kiedy jest w ciąży jej humorki są nie do wytrzymania — przyznał Louis, mrucząc pod nosem, gdy zajadał się warzywami. — Chcesz trochę? Nie? Okej. Więc nie bierz tego do siebie.   
— Mam wrażenie, że tylko mnie nie lubi — powiedział Harry, powtarzając się. — Przy Niallu zawsze wydaje się uśmiechnięta.   
Louis parsknął lekko.   
— Kiedy o tym pomyślę, to faktycznie chyba mało cię lubi — oznajmił. — Ale to nie tak, że musisz się przejmować uczuciami mojej sekretarki w stosunku do twojej osoby. Tak długo. jak jest w stosunku do ciebie miła i grzeczna, nie interesuje mnie, co myśli prywatnie.   
Harry kiwnął głową, zezując na soczysty kawałek steku na widelcu Louisa i otworzył szeroko usta, kiedy mężczyzna wywrócił oczami i podsunął mu jedzenie.   
— Tak właściwie, to czemu ona jeszcze nie jest na urlopie? — zapytał, kiedy przeżuł i połknął swoją porcję.   
Louis wzruszył ramionami.   
— Jak jej zapytałem, czy chce przejść już na macierzyńskie to odmówiła. Wspomniała coś o tym, że oszaleje w domu i stwierdziła, że chce pracować do ósmego miesiąca — wytłumaczył. — A jako że bez niej prawdopodobnie nie wiedziałbym o żadnym spotkaniu, to się zgodziłem. To chyba zgodne z prawem, komisarzu Styles?   
Harry wywrócił na niego oczami i postanowił zignorować ostatnią zgryźliwą uwagę.   
Reszta ich półgodzinnego spotkania minęła na rozmawianiu o kompletnych bzdurach i na małej kłótni na temat wczorajszego oszustwa Louisa. Od słowa do słowa doszli również do rozmowy o tatuażach, gdzie Louis wytłumaczył im znaczenie kilku z nich, wskazując kratkę do grania w kółko i krzyżyk, grubego ptaka na przedramieniu i napis „It Is What It Is”.   
— Ten napis w oryginalnym wzorze ma jeszcze dużego motyla — powiedział Louis. — Jednak jakoś średnio mi to pasowało.   
— Ja od zawsze marzyłem o tatuażu — wyznał Harry, myśląc o tym, jakby to było mieć na swoim ciele czarny tusz.   
— To dlaczego sobie nie zrobisz? — zapytał Louis, podsuwając mu pod usta kawałek fasolki szparagowej.   
— Kiedy pracujesz w policji, nie możesz sobie ot tak po prostu zrobić tatuażu — wyjaśnił Harry. — Od razu zabierają cię na badania do psychologa i po prostu… całe zamieszanie zwyczajnie nie jest tego warte. Kiedy byłem jeszcze w akademii, jeden z kolesi zrobił sobie na łopatce tatuaż z Dragon Balla, a kiedy przewodniczący to zobaczył, od razu skreślił go z listy pod zarzutem niedojrzałości emocjonalnej.   
— Sam bym mu to stwierdził — zaśmiał się Louis. — No ale teraz skoro poniekąd sam jesteś sobie szefem, to chyba mógłbyś coś mieć, co?   
— Mam jeszcze nad sobą paru gości — powiedział Harry, wzruszając ramionami. — Chociaż raczej nikt nie robiłby mi problemów, gdybym zrobił sobie tatuaż w niewidocznym miejscu.   
— Och? — Louis uniósł z zainteresowaniem brew. — Jak na przykład motyl na brzuchu?   
— Na przykład — odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się głupio i szeroko.   
Kiedy Louis skończył posiłek, a Briana oznajmiła przez interkom, że za pięć minut ma spotkanie, mężczyzna podniósł się, żeby go szybko przytulić i pocałować. Z zamierzenia pocałunek miał być krótki, ale Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zaciśnięciem palców na połach marynarki mężczyzny i przyciśnięciem go do siebie mocniej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ktoś mógł mieć tak miękkie wargi jak Louis; skrycie też rozkoszował się otarciami na twarzy od zarostu mężczyzny. Aż przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy pomyślał o swoich zaczerwienionych udach po spędzeniu wczorajszej nocy na wyjątkowo atletycznym seksie.   
Następnie wyszli razem z biura, ponieważ Louis i tak _musiał_ wziąć jakieś papiery od Briany; Harry podejrzewał, że to była tylko wymówka, aby spędzić razem więcej czasu.   
— Chcesz wpaść dzisiaj do mnie? — zapytał Louis, gdy obserwowali jak kobieta przeszukuje szafki w swoim biurku, aby znaleźć odpowiednie dokumenty. — Znów możemy się o coś założyć.   
Harry wywrócił na niego oczami.   
— Nie zakładam się z oszustami — odpowiedział. — I niestety dziś nie mogę. Umówiłem się na kolację z siostrą i mamą.   
— Możesz wpaść po — wymruczał Louis, łapiąc go za dłoń.   
Jednak nie miał szansy dodać nic więcej, ponieważ Briana zaklęła dyskretnie, upuszczając stertę teczek, które udało jej się wyciągnąć. Papiery rozsypały się po podłodze, tworząc paskudny bałagan i Harry natychmiast rzucił się, aby jej pomóc. Louis również zniżył się, aby zacząć podnosić dokumenty, kiedy jego wzrok zatrzymał się na małej, wciąż zamkniętej kopercie. Harry obserwował go, gdy ten schylał się powoli, aż wreszcie zacisnął palce i przeczytał adresata. Z każdą chwilą bladł coraz bardziej, gdy wpatrywał się w kopertę, jakby zobaczył ducha.   
— Briana — powiedział odrobinę drżąco, ale pewnie. — Co to jest?   
Wzrok kobiety oderwał się od grubej, zielonej teczki i skierował na przedmiot w rękach Louisa — momentalnie zbladła, a jej oczy otworzyły się szeroko.   
— Louis? — zapytał niepewnie Harry, robiąc krok w jego kierunku; przeczytał adresata na kopercie, ale nie zobaczył tam nic dziwnego. Po prostu imię i nazwisko Louisa oraz mały rysunek koniczynki.   
— Dlaczego w twoim biurku znajdują się listy od Henry’ego Millesa?   
Harry sapnął, przypominając sobie przesłuchanie, które odbył z Louisem na temat jego byłego wspólnika i kochanka — pytania, które zadawał o listy wysyłane przez mężczyznę, a które aż do tej pory pozostały nieodnalezione.   
Na czubku języka pojawiły mu się słowa formułki stosowanej przy aresztowaniach, gdy wpatrywał się w zszokowaną Brianę i wszystko w jego umyśle wreszcie wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. 

CDN


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wstyd i hańba, że nam to tyle zeszło, ale postaramy się zakończyć tę historię w jak najszybszym tempie.   
> Niebetowany, więc mam nadzieję, że przeżyjecie wszelakie błędy.   
> M.

Atmosfera nagle stała się tak napięta, że Harry mógłby ciąć powietrze nożem. Louis gapił się z niedowierzaniem i nieskrywaną złością na Brianę, która wyglądała, jakby była bliska omdlenia. Gapiła się w szoku raz na niego, raz na Harry’ego, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć, że to się właśnie wydarzyło.   
Kiedy dłoń Louisa, która ściskała kurczowo kopertę z listem, zaczęła drżeć, Harry wiedział, że to czas, aby wkroczył do akcji.   
— Ma pani dwie opcje — powiedział bezceremonialnie, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Briany. — Możemy to wyjaśnić tutaj, na miejscu, albo zabiorę panią na komisariat.   
— Za co? — zapytała wysokim głosem, rzucając mu wystraszone spojrzenie. — Za przechowywanie listów…   
— Oboje dobrze wiemy, o co tutaj chodzi — przerwał jej Harry, po czym rozejrzał się wokół, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikogo oprócz nich nie ma. — Zamierza pani współpracować, czy mam wyprowadzić panią w kajdankach?   
Kobieta gapiła się na niego, jakby nie miała bladego pojęcia, o co chodzi. Jednak Harry miał wrażenie, że rozgryzł całą historię. Briana od lat pilnowała, aby nikt nie zbliżał się do Louisa, miała dostęp do jego prywatnych informacji i znała cały jego grafik lepiej niż on sam. Nie wspominając już o jej kontaktach z Adamem Frank, który często z nią flirtował i łatwo mogła wykorzystać jego zauroczenie. Ewentualnie miała na niego coś mocniejszego, co skłoniło go do zgodzenia się na jej plan. Co prawda motyw zabicia sprzątaczki wciąż był niejasny i nie pasował do modus operandi seryjnego mordercy, ale to jedynie znaczyło, że Frank nie był zamieszany w poprzednie zabójstwa. Harry zerknął na brzuch Briany i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy jej ciąża w ogóle była prawdziwa, jednak nie zamierzał nic o tym mówić, ponieważ nie chciał wyjść na paranoika.   
— Może przejdźmy do mojego gabinetu — oświadczył nagle Louis, spoglądając na Brainę tak intensywnym wzrokiem, że gdyby to Harry był jego celem, to dostałby gęsiej skórki. — Odwołaj następne spotkanie i oddaj mi wszystkie listy od Henry’ego.   
Briana pokiwała gwałtownie głową, po czym zabrała się za przeglądanie czegoś w komputerze, nim szybko wykręciła numer na stacjonarnym telefonie.   
— Dzień dobry, mówi Briana Jungwrith z Triple String Ltd., dzwonię, żeby odwołać pańskie spotkanie z panem Tomlinsonem — powiedziała profesjonalnym tonem, w którym praktycznie nie dało się wyczuć drżenia; jednak bladość na twarzy i przerażenie w oczach zdradzały jej stan. — Wiem, że był pan umówiony już od dwóch tygodni… Tak, bardzo mi przykro. Pan Tomlinson spotka się z panem w najbliższym możliwym terminie. Wkrótce się do pana odezwiemy. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Do widzenia.   
Louis praktycznie wibrował w trakcie tej rozmowy, skanując wzrokiem podłogę w poszukiwaniu kolejnych listów. Harry odczuwał potrzebę przytulenia go, ale było to na tyle nieprofesjonalne, że w żadnym stopniu nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić w obecnej sytuacji.  
Briana odłożyła słuchawkę i, pod bacznym spojrzeniem Louisa, zaczęła wygrzebywać z szafki listy i podawać mu je jeden po drugim. W sumie uzbierało się ich pięć i z każdym z nich Louis wyglądał jednocześnie na bardziej wściekłego i załamanego.   
— To już wszystkie? — warknął.   
— Tak — odpowiedziała Briana, prostując się i pocierając się po brzuchu.   
Louis bez słowa obrócił się na pięcie i odmaszerował do gabinetu, nie obracając się, aby spojrzeć, czy za nim podążają. Wiedział, że tak zrobią i Harry musiał pohamować lekki uśmiech; sam korzystał z tej taktyki. Często miał okazję rozmawiać z ludźmi, którzy go czymś zdenerwowali, czegoś do niego chcieli lub zwyczajnie byli nowi w wydziale i chciał pokazać im, kto rządzi. Bycie pewnym siebie, ale grzecznym i uprzejmym czyniło cuda, jeśli chodzi o zdobywanie szacunku innych osób. Louis pewnie nawet nie zwracał uwagi na to, że tak robi — od tylu lat prowadził interesy i musiał walczyć o swoje, że ta postawa stała się dla niego czymś naturalnym.   
Kiedy znaleźli się za zamkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu, razem z Louisem oprali się o biurko, stojąc przed Brianą, która wydawała się dziwnie mała, siedząc przed nimi w biurowym, wygodnym fotelu. Jednak Harry prowadził w swoim życiu tyle spraw o morderstwa, że wiedział, że nawet najdrobniejsze i najbardziej urocze dziewczyny były zdolne do bestialskich czynów.   
— Dlaczego nie oddałaś mi tych listów, kiedy Henry je przyniósł? — zapytał Louis, a jego głos był pozbawiony emocji; jedynie gapił się na Brianę, jakby miał ochotę udusić ją gołymi rękoma. — Nie miałaś cholernego prawa, żeby je zatrzymać. Jesteś moją sekretarką i do twoich obowiązków należy przynoszenie mi takich rzeczy, a nie decydowanie o ich losie!   
Harry odchrząknął subtelnie, przypominając Louisowi, kto jest w tym pomieszczeniu zajmuje się takimi sprawami i mężczyzna rzucił mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, ale posłusznie odchylił się lekko do tyłu i defensywnie założył ramiona na piersi.   
— Zacznijmy od początku — powiedział Harry, z łatwością wchodząc w rolę komisarza. — Dlaczego listy nigdy nie trafiły do pana Tomlinsona?   
Briana wbiła w niego wystraszone spojrzenie, zaciskając palce na kolanach.   
— Po tym jak Lou… pan Tomlinson zaprzestał kontaktów z Henrym Millesem, nie chciałam, żeby znów pakował się w tę relację — powiedziała, a jej oczy błysnęły złością. — Chciałam dobrze! Milles ciągle przyłaził do firmy, robił zamieszanie i jedyne, czego chciał, to pieniędzy na narkotyki. Pojawiał się w tutaj i zostawiał listy, napastując mnie, żebym je przekazała panu Tomlinsonowi.   
— I właśnie to powinnaś była zrobić — warknął na nią Louis.   
Kobieta zacisnęła usta w ciasną linię, po czym wypuściła powietrze nosem.   
— Jestem szczęśliwa, że tego nie zrobiłam, bo Milles przysporzyłby tylko więcej kłopotów. Nic dobrego by z tego nie wyniknęło… Pod koniec był tak naćpany, że czasami nie wiedział, po co przychodził.   
Harry zmierzył ją uważnym spojrzeniem, starając się wyłapać moment, w którym kobieta powie o jedno słowo za dużo i będzie mógł ją aresztować. Emocje zaczynały nią panować i właśnie w takich momentach najłatwiej było prowadzić przesłuchanie.   
— Czyli nie przekazała pani listów panu Tomlinsonowi w trosce o jego dobre samopoczucie? — zapytał.   
— Ktoś musiał się o niego zatroszczyć — odpowiedziała, zadzierając lekko podbródek. — Henry Milles był jak trucizna, która nie zatruwała tylko jego, ale całą firmę.   
Ręka Louisa drgnęła niebezpiecznie i Harry rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, nie chcąc, aby sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli.   
— Co pani czuje w stosunku do pana Tomlinsona? — zapytał Harry spokojnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy.   
— Słucham? — wydyszała Briana, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się w szoku. — Czy pan insynuuje, że ja…   
— Że jest pani zakochana w panu Tomlinsonie i od zawsze robiła pani wszystko, aby zaskarbić sobie jego uwagę, a także pozbyć się konkurencji — powiedział, wychylając się lekko do przodu.   
— To żałosne oskarżenia — wykrzyknęła Briana, podnosząc się na równe nogi; byłoby to odrobinę bardziej efektowne, gdyby nie musiała podeprzeć się rękami o oparcia, aby w ogóle móc wstać. — Nie zamierzam tego słuchać! Tak, ukryłam listy i wcale tego nie żałuję, ale nie będę siedzieć tutaj i słuchać wyssanych z palca historyjek o tym, że z zazdrości zrobiłam jakieś okropieństwa!   
— Nikt nie mówił nic o żadnych okropieństwach — powiadomił ją Harry, również się prostując. — Sama to pani zasugerowała. Ja jedynie chcę wiedzieć, co pani czuje do pana Tomlinsona.   
— Szacunek i podziw — odpowiedziała, ale gorący rumieniec, który pojawił się na jej policzkach mówił co innego. Tak samo jak spojrzenie, które uciekło w bok. — A teraz chciałabym wrócić do pracy…   
— Już tutaj nie pracujesz — powiedział Louis chłodnym głosem. — Nie chcę pracować z kimś, kto nie jest ze mną szczery i komu nie mogę ufać.   
Briana gwałtownie pobladła, gapiąc się na niego w szoku.   
— To tylko kilka listów! — powiedziała desperacko, układając jedną dłoń na brzuchu, a drugą wyciągając w stronę Louisa. — Chciałam dobrze, przysięgam. Nie może mnie pan zwolnić za coś takiego… Przecież pracuję tu od lat. Zawsze świetnie wykonywałam swoje obowiązki!   
— Już. Tu. Nie. Pracujesz. — Louis akcentował każde słowo, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała ostateczność.   
Briana chyba też to dostrzegła, ponieważ zmarszczyła brwi i wykrzywiła ze złością wargę.   
— Nie możesz mnie zwolnić! — powtórzyła wreszcie, porzucając formy grzecznościowe. — Jestem w ciąży i nie dostałam wypowiedzenia. A jeśli będę musiała, to pociągnę to do sądu. Powiem, że zwolniłeś mnie, bo jestem w ciąży, a wcześniej wykorzystałeś i szantażowałeś zwolnieniem, jeśli nie będę pracować do ósmego miesiąca…   
— Możesz spróbować — powiedział Louis, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Naprawdę chcę zobaczyć, jak pójdzie ci ta walka. Jesteś zwolniona dyscyplinarnie za złe wykonywanie swoich obowiązków. Nie każ mi wplątywać cię w szkodę na rzecz firmy. Wiesz, że mogę to zrobić. Mogę zadzwonić do każdej osoby, której spotkanie ze mną odwołałaś w ostatnich dniach, powiedzieć, że robiłaś to bez mojej zgody… Zrobię taką aferę, że będą pisać o tym we wszystkich cholernych mediach, a ty nie znajdziesz pracy w całej pieprzonej Wielkiej Brytanii. Wyraziłem się jasno?   
Briana wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała wybuchnąć — Harry nie był pewien, czy byłby to płacz, czy krzyki. Wreszcie odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła dreptać w kierunku wyjścia, mamrocząc ze złością pod nosem.   
— Będziemy w kontakcie, panno Jungwrith — zawołał za nią Harry. — Proszę nie opuszczać miasta i poczekać na mnie przed wyjściem z firmy. Mam jeszcze kilka pytań.   
Kobieta trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami i w pomieszczeniu na kilka chwil zapadła cisza.   
— Poszło nieźle — skomentował Harry. Louis parsknął bez humoru, spoglądając na listy, które cały czas ściskał w dłoniach. — Będziesz musiał oddać te listy do analizy.   
— Co? — Louis spojrzał na niego ostro.   
— Będziemy musieli je przeanalizować. Być może Milles zostawił w nich jakieś wskazówki o swoim mordercy. Heroina nie pocięła mu twarzy, a osoba, która się wokół ciebie kręci, właśnie w ten sposób działa, Lou. Musimy sprawdzić wszystko, co tylko możemy. Uczepić się każdego tropu, rozumiesz?   
Louis przełknął ślinę i zwiesił lekko ramiona, jakby uleciała z nich cała chęć walki.   
— Mogę je chociaż przeczytać, nim wam je oddam? — zapytał, pocierając lekko kciukiem koniczynkę narysowaną na kopercie; znajdowała się na każdej z nich, jakby to był jakiś znak rozpoznawczy Millesa.   
Profesjonalna część Harry’ego wiedziała, że od razu powinien zabrać listy do laboratorium na pobranie wszystkich odcisków placów, a potem zabrać się za analizę treści. Przeczytać zdanie po zdaniu i wyłapać nawet najmniejsze nieścisłości i szukać jakiegoś naprowadzenia. Milles pisywał do Louisa regularnie, być może w którymś liście zostawił wskazówkę o tym, że ktoś go śledzi, albo że boi się o swoje życie. Być może wspomniał też coś o nowo poznanych osobach — narkoman, który szukał pomocy, mógł poruszyć dosłownie każdy temat.   
Z kolei część Harry’ego, która niewątpliwie czuła do Louisa coś więcej, krzyczała na niego, aby pozwolił mu te listy przeczytać. Mężczyzna miał prawo, aby rozprawić się ze swoją przeszłością i zaznać spokoju. Z pewnością listy były również niesamowicie intymne, co znaczyło, że Louis jako pierwszy powinien mieć do nich wgląd.   
— W porządku — powiedział wreszcie cicho. — Ale staraj się dotykać papieru jak najmniej i niczym ich nie zabrudzić, dobrze?   
— Okej — szepnął Louis, posyłając mu mały uśmiech. — Dziękuję, że mi na to pozwalasz.   
Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać i przyciągnął go do szybkiego uścisku, wdychając zapach szamponu Louisa i jego drogich perfum.   
— Masz parę godzin, dobrze? — powiedział. — Ja pójdę złapać Brianę, nim wyjdzie z firmy i zadam jej jeszcze kilka pytań. Muszę sprawdzić jej alibi.   
— Alibi? — zapytał zaskoczony Louis.   
— Muszę wykluczyć ją z kręgu podejrzanych — powiadomił go Harry cicho. — Być może to ona… Dużo na to wskazuje. Nie jestem pewien i nie chcę bawić się w pisanie bajek, ale…   
Louis potrząsnął głową, jakby nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć.   
— Widzimy się za parę godzin — rzucił tylko, po czym obszedł biurko i zasiadł w swoim prezesowskim fotelu.   
— Do zobaczenia, Lou — pożegnał go Harry, posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech, nim wyszedł z pomieszczenia. 

* * *

Po raz pierwszy od ostatnich paru dni w Harrym buzowało napięcie, ponieważ wreszcie miał jakąś prawdziwą robotę, a nie błądził po omacku. Razem z Liamem sprawdzali alibi Briany, skrupulatnie analizując wszelkie możliwe scenariusze i starając się dopasować do siebie elementy układanki. Briana podała im z lekką niepewnością miejsca, w których przebywała, kiedy dokonano morderstw Emmy Frost i Simona Cowella, ale to tylko utwierdziło Harry’ego wewnętrznie, że to nie ona była morderczynią. Morderca miałby przygotowane alibi na wszelkie możliwości i wszystko dokładnie spamiętane. Ona podała im kilka możliwych miejsc, w których mogła przebywać dziewiętnastego kwietnia, co nie było dziwne, zważywszy na fakt, że minęło już trochę czasu. Z kolei twierdziła, że w noc zabójstwa Emmy Frost przebywała w klinice na badaniach prenatalnych.   
Jej rodzina również niewiele pomogła, jeśli chodzi o zapewnienie kobiecie alibi na noc zabójstwa Cowella, ponieważ nikt nie pamiętał, co robił dziewiętnastego kwietnia. Wreszcie dotarli do nagrań z kamer z kliniki, w której Briana przebywała szóstego kwietnia, co zapewniło jej niepodważalne alibi i ze stu procentową pewnością wykluczyło ją jako morderczynię.   
— No to jesteśmy w kropce — oznajmił Liam, zatrzaskując laptopa, na którym oglądali nagrania z monitoringu kliniki. — Kolejny podejrzany wykluczony. Adam Frank wciąż chowa się po mieście jak szczur, a jego brat nie wychylił nosa z domu od czasu, od kiedy złożyliśmy mu wizytę.   
Harry potarł twarz dłońmi i odchylił się w fotelu.   
— Mamy jeszcze listy Henry’ego Millesa. Może tam uda nam się coś znaleźć.   
— Wciąż jestem na ciebie wkurwiony, że dałeś je przeczytać Louisowi — oznajmił Liam, unosząc do góry brew. — To wbrew zasadom i gdyby się ktoś dowiedział…   
— Ale nikt się nie dowie — powiedział z ostatecznością Harry. — Miał cholerne prawo, żeby przeczytać te listy i nie żałuję, że mu na to pozwoliłem.   
— A jeśli niechcący zatarł jakieś dowody? Jakieś odciski palców, albo…   
— Szczerzę wątpię, że na kopertach będą inne odciski palców, niż te Millesa, sekretarki Louisa i samego Louisa… Chodzi nam głównie o treść, Liam.   
Przyjaciel jedynie machnął na niego ręką i sięgnął po kubek z kawą, który okazał się pusty. Harry wiedział, że ostatnio obaj spożywali zbyt wiele kofeiny, ale nie potrafił się tym przejmować, kiedy na wolności wciąż znajdował się seryjny morderca, który grał im na nosie, jak cholernym dzieciakom. 

* * *

Kiedy Louis oddał w ich ręce listy, jego oczy były zaczerwienione od płaczu, a w spojrzeniu krył się smutek. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i dziwnie małego, gdy siedział w swoim ogromnym biurze, z przepięknym widokiem z okna i praktycznie tonął w swoim fotelu; zwykle to on grał pierwsze skrzypce w tym obrazku, a teraz wyglądał, jakby fotel w każdej chwili miał go pochłonąć.   
— Nie wiem, czy znajdziecie tu coś przydatnego — powiedział, popychając w ich stronę koperty. — Większość z tych listów nie ma sensu, tylko bełkot o tym, że go zostawiłem, kiedy mnie potrzebował i że za mną tęskni. Nie pisał dat na listach, ale ułożyłem je chronologicznie, tak, jak wydawało mi się, że mają najwięcej sensu. Na samym dole jest ten najnowszy, a na górze najstarszy.   
Harry kiwnął głową, posyłając mu uśmiech wdzięczności. Jednak nie zamierzał się załamywać informacją o tym, że mogą nic nie znaleźć w listach. Louis czytał je pod wpływem emocji, nie zwracał uwagi na szczegóły, ani na dobór słów. Oni zajmowali się tym profesjonalnie i byli w stanie wychwycić każdy maleńki detal, który mógłby ich na coś naprowadzić.   
Razem z Liamem wrócili do biura, gdzie zaopatrzyli się w dzbanek kawy i rozsiedli wygodnie przy biurku, czytając po kolei listy. Obaj robili notatki, zapisując kluczowe słowa i ich możliwe znaczenia.   
Louis miał rację, listy nie miały zbyt wiele sensu, głównie bełkot przepełniony przekleństwami i złością. Milles nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, dając o tym znać Louisowi w pierwszych trzech listach — wyzywał go i przeklinał, życząc mu jak najgorzej i nazywając „chciwym kutasem bez serca”. To czwarty list okazał się dość przełomowy, ponieważ widocznie był pisany pod wpływem narkotyków, jeśli ogromne błędy ortograficzne i stylistyczne były jakąś podpowiedzią. Tusz był również gdzieniegdzie rozmazany, ale jasno można się było wszystkiego rozczytać.   
_… Brinna chyba mnie nie lubi, nie sondze, że dostajesz jakieś moje listy. Myślę, że to z jednej strony dobrze, że nie jesteś takim kutasem, jak sondziłem, ale z drugiej mam ochotę do ciebie iść i przytulić się jak kiedyś błagać o to żeby było jak dawniej… przyjołbyś mnie z powrotem Lou? Tęsknisz za mna? Ja za toba tak… Zawsze. Ostatnio poznałem taka jedna laske która się mna interesuje… jest ladna. Nigdy nie przepadałem za cyckami, ale te sa calkiem fajne… czy robisz się zazdrosny? Ma dlguie brązowe włosy i sliczny, slodki uśmiech… często się przy mnie kreci i dba o mnie… Kupuje mi herę, kiedy ją o to parposze… jest lepsza niż ty, ty już o mnie nie dbasz…_   
— To jest to — powiedział Harry, stukając palcem w list. — Myślę, że to jest nasz trop.   
Liam spojrzał na niego z uniesioną brwią, czekając, aż wyjaśni, o co mu dokładnie chodzi.   
— Milles znał Brianę, więc to na pewno nie ona się wokół niego kręciła. Ale pomyśl… być może to nasza morderczyni. Z początku założyliśmy, że to mężczyzna. Pamiętasz te ślady w parku? Ale może były tam dwie osoby, zdeptały dużo trawy wokół… być może to dwie drobne kobiety, które działają razem. Sądzę, że warto by było jeszcze raz przejrzeć listę Louisa, albo poprosić go o nową, na której wypisze wszystkie kobiety, które kiedyś znał o podobnym wyglądzie.   
— Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak opis sekretarki Tomlinsona — powiedział Liam, bawiąc się swoimi palcami. — Jednak to niemożliwe, bo wcześniej wspomina ją z imienia w liście… Chyba że wymyślił sobie jakąś postać, bo chciał wzbudzić w Louisie zazdrość i nikt taki nigdy nie istniał.  
— Mamy jeszcze jeden list do przeczytania — oznajmił Harry, sięgając po ostatni list. — Być może znajdziemy tu coś więcej o tej osobie.   
Ostatni list niewiele im pomógł, ale był zdecydowanie lepiej napisany, choć pismo było bardziej chwiejne i nieczytelne, niż w tym poprzednim. Harry przypuszczał, że mężczyzna był już tak wyniszczony przez narkotyki, że cały się trząsł podczas pisania.   
Co zresztą potwierdziło się w dalszym fragmencie listu: _Mam tyle hery ile zapragnę, Lou. Chyba już cię nie potrzebuję, mogę brać, kiedy chcę i nikt nade mną nie stoi i nie mówi mi, że źle robię. Ona o mnie dba, daje mi to, czego chcę. Jest trochę szalona i czasami mnie przeraża, ale pomaga mi…_  
Następnie Milles przeszedł na temat tego, że wciąż tęskni za Louisem i chciałby go zobaczyć, ale nie wspomina już słowem o tajemniczej brunetce.   
Razem z Liamem analizują swoje notatki, ale jedynym punktem zaczepienia okazuje się właśnie nieznajoma kobieta.   
— Myślę, że powinniśmy skontaktować się z rodziną Millesa, jeśli w ogóle ktoś jeszcze mieszka w pobliżu. Zapytać go, gdzie przebywał, kiedy ćpał i dokąd chodził. Przejrzałbym też dokładniej akta jego sprawy, być może coś przeoczyliśmy — powiedział Liam w zamyśleniu. — Mamy nowy trop, który może rozjaśni nam pewne niewiadome. Idealnym scenariuszem byłoby skontaktowanie się z ludźmi, z którymi wtedy Milles ćpał i przepytanie ich, czy nie pamiętają czegoś szczególnego z tego okresu.   
Obaj wiedzieli, że ten idealny scenariusz jest raczej mało prawdopodobny, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy, z którymi kiedyś ćpał Henry Milles prawdopodobnie już nie żyli — mało który ćpun był w stanie przetrwać sześć lat w ciągłym nałogu. Większości z nich szybko kończyły się pieniądze, zajmowali się prostytucją i sięgali po coraz gorszy i tańszy towar, który zabijał ich szybciej, niż cokolwiek innego byłoby w stanie. A nawet jeśli ktoś jeszcze żył, to szanse, że pamiętał coś sprzed sześciu lat były nikłe; narkotyki wyniszczały mózg do tego stopnia, że ludzie nie pamiętali, co robili dzień temu, a co dopiero kilka lat wstecz.   
— No to mamy trochę pracy — mruknął Harry, przeciągając się. — Zadzwonię jeszcze tylko do Louisa, może poda nam jakieś informacje o rodzinie Millesa.   
Louis niestety z wejścia odciął im jedną z dróg poszukiwań, ponieważ poinformował ich, że Milles był sierotą. Nigdy nie znał swoich rodziców i wychował się w domu dziecka. Podał im jedynie dwie lokacje, skąd kiedyś odebrał mężczyznę, kiedy ten był zbyt naćpany, aby samemu trafić do swojego mieszkania i błagał go przez telefon o pomoc. Harry poprosił też Louisa, aby sporządził listę kobiet z brązowymi włosami, które znał — oczywiście był to desperacki akt poszukiwawczy, ponieważ kobieta z łatwością mogła zmienić kolor włosów i być teraz przykładowo ruda. Louis też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale obiecał, że zrobi listę i dostarczy mu ją jutro w południe.   
Nie mieli zbyt dużego pola popisu, ale Harry nie zamierzał się załamywać. Tym razem czuł, że byli na dobrym tropie do złapania mordercy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Czas dosłownie ucieka mi przez palce... Nie wiem, jak to możliwe xd   
> Miłego!  
> M. 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. Jeśli ktoś czeka na drarry to minie jeszcze z tydzień, nim wrzucę dalsze rozdziały, bo zbieram je na akcję na Gospodę, a nie mogę ich nigdzie wcześniej wrócić. Wybaczcie ;)

Harry i Liam spędzili dwa bezowocne dni na szukaniu ludzi, którzy kiedyś znali Millesa. To było tak, jakby nagle wszyscy zapadli się pod ziemię, a narkomania przestała być światowym problemem; w miejscach, w których bywała ich ofiara, nie było śladu po nikim z uzależnieniami. Nie mieli dojścia do dilerów, którzy sprzedawali w tamtym okresie, ani do osób, które mogły utrzymywać z Millesem bliższy kontakt.   
— Ślepa uliczka — podsumował Liam, kiedy drugiego dnia wracali do wydziału. — Nie ma absolutnie nic, co dałoby nam jakiś punkt zaczepienia. Musimy szukać zabójcy w inny sposób.   
— Tylko w jaki? — mruknął posępnie Harry.   
— Dostałeś listę od Tomlinsona? — zapytał go przyjaciel.   
— Tak — potwierdził Harry. — Tyle że znajdują się na niej cztery nazwiska, w tym jedna z kobiet jest już dawno martwa. Kolejne dwie z kobiet są mężatkami, a ostatnia mieszka w Ameryce i nie przyjeżdża do kraju od dwóch lat.   
— Ja pierdole — burknął Liam z niezadowoleniem. — Zawsze mamy pod górkę w tej sprawie, jeszcze nic nie przyszło nam z łatwością.   
— Złapiemy tego mordercę, kimkolwiek jest — zapewnił go Harry. — Nie spocznę, dopóki ta osoba nie będzie gnić za kratkami. 

* * *

— Mm — jęknął cicho Harry, całując Louisa mocniej.   
Od jakichś dziesięciu minut obściskiwali się na kanapie jak para nastolatków. Obaj potrzebowali się rozluźnić i najlepszym sposobem na pozbycie się napięcia był zawsze seks; ewentualnie Harry spędzał kilka godzin na siłowni, aby pozbyć się nadmiaru energii. Jednak kiedy miał wybór między poceniem się na bieżni, a seksem z przystojnym kolesiem, zawsze wybierał opcję numer dwa.   
— Znowu dojdziemy w naszych spodniach? — wydyszał Louis ze śmiechem, nacierając na niego mocniej biodrami.   
— A masz jakieś inne propozycje? — zapytał Harry, po czym przyssał się do jego szyi, upewniając się, aby nie robić malinek. — Jestem otwarty na nowe pomysły.   
— Jakiż pan postępowy, panie komisarzu — zakpił Louis. — Cechują pana otwartość na inność i…  
— Zamknij się — parsknął Harry, mocniej ugniatając pośladki mężczyzny. — Albo coś proponujesz, albo robimy to po mojemu.   
— Och? — Louis odsunął się lekko, podpierając swój ciężar na ramionach, i uniósł wysoko brew, bezsłownie każąc Harry’emu kontynuować.   
— Ta wersja wydarzeń zakłada mojego kutasa w twoim tyłku — oznajmił bezceremonialnie Harry.   
— Podoba mi się twoja wersja — odparł natychmiast Louis, a jego źrenice rozszerzyły się w podnieceniu. — Zdecydowanie mi się podoba.   
Harry roześmiał się i podniósł do siadu, zmuszając Louisa do ugięcia nóg i podniesienia się na klęczki. Bez słowa złapał go za tyłek i wstał z kanapy, przyciągając go mocno do siebie. Louis owinął go nogami w pasie i wyszczerzył się szeroko, wplatając dłoń w jego włosy i ciągnąc za nie mocno; głośne sapnięcie wyrwało się z ust Harry’ego, a jego kolana lekko ugięły.   
— Uwielbiam twoje reakcje — wyszeptał mu Louis do ucha, a potem zaczął ssać jego płatek, nie przejmując się słabymi protestami Harry’ego.   
Nie zajęło im długo, nim znaleźli się w sypialni, całkiem nadzy na łóżku, z palcami Harry’ego głęboko w tyłku Louisa. Harry miał problemy z przypomnieniem sobie, kiedy ostatni raz czerpał taką radość z seksu. Z Louisem mógł się śmiać i wygłupiać w czasie seksu, a atmosfera pozostawała gorąca; potrafili w jednej sekundzie śmiać się, a w drugiej sapać w swoje usta z podniecenia.   
— No dalej — pospieszył go Louis, odpychając od siebie jego rękę. — Połóż się na plecach, chcę cię ujeżdżać.   
— Dwa razy nie musisz prosić — zapewnił go Harry, nim szybko przewrócił się na plecy, układając ręce za głową.   
Louis wywrócił na niego oczami, sięgając po kondoma, którego szybko zrolował w dół jego penisa. Następnie usiadł na niego okrakiem i jednym sprawnym ruchem opuścił się w dół, sycząc przez zęby zapewne na uczucie lekkiego pieczenia.   
— Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć jak duży jest twój kutas — powiedział, spoglądając w dół na Harry’ego spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.   
Harry zaśmiał się, czując jak rumieniec zakrada mu się na policzki i żeby się rozproszyć, podrzucił biodra lekko do góry, wbijając się w Louisa jeszcze głębiej. Mężczyzna odrzucił głowę do tyłu, cichym jękiem obwieszczając swoją przyjemność i zaczął powoli się ruszać.   
Harry ułożył dłonie po obu stornach jego bioder i pomagał mu się podnosić, aby potem z większą siłą nacisnąć na jego ciało, aby opadło w dół. Louis chwycił się jego bicepsów, nieprzerwanie jęcząc i Harry z każdą chwilą zbliżał się coraz bardziej do końca. Dość długa gra wstępna na kanapie wcale nie działała teraz na jego korzyść.   
— Jestem blisko — udało mu się wydyszeć, gdy trzaskał do góry biodrami z coraz większą siłą.   
— Ja też — wydyszał Louis, zabierając jedną rękę z jego bicepsa, aby móc owinąć palce wokół swojej erekcji.   
Niecałą minutę później, Louis jęknął ostrzegawczo i Harry zamknął oczy; sekundę później gorąca sperma wylądowała na jego policzku, na poduszce tuż obok jego głowy i na jego klatce piersiowej. Sposób, w jaki Louis dochodził był cholernie gorący — sperma mężczyzna dosłownie wystrzeliwała z jego penisa, brudząc wszystko wokół.   
— Kurwa — stęknął Harry, spuszczając się w kondoma i wciskając w Louisa jak najgłębiej mógł.   
— Wybacz — zaśmiał się Louis, zgarniając spermę z jego policzka.   
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i wysunął język w jawnym zaproszeniu. 

* * *

Piętnaście minut później obaj byli ubrani w wygodne dresy i znów leżeli na kanapie, tym razem dyskutując ze sobą, czy opłaca się jechać do McDonald’s, czy lepiej zamówić coś z dowozem.   
— Cheeseburger! — jęknął Louis, ciągnąc go za rękaw koszulki. — I frytki.   
— Curry — jęknął Harry, naśladując ton Louisa, i wywrócił oczami. — Ryż!   
Louis wydął dolną wargę niczym pięciolatek, ale błysk w jego oczach zdradzał, że właśnie obmyślał jak wygrać z Harrym tę dyskusję. Właśnie dlatego ten musiał działać na tyle szybko, aby nie dać mu dojść do głosu, bo wiedział, że skapituluje.   
— Dochodzi prawie dwunasta w nocy — powiedział, przybierając poważny i odpowiedzialny ton głosu. — Logiczniej jest coś zamówić, niż wychodzić z domu i to jeszcze w deszcz.   
A kiedy Louis wyglądał, jakby dalej chciał dyskutować, dodał szybko:   
— I jutro przywiozę ci lunch do firmy.   
Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno.   
— Okej — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. — I tak miałem ochotę na krewetki z tej restauracji, z której zamawiasz curry.   
— Nienawidzę cię — wymamrotał pod nosem Harry, podnosząc się z kanapy. — Widziałeś gdzieś mój telefon?   
— Chyba położyłeś go w kuchni, jak przyjechałeś — odparł z zadowoleniem Louis.   
Harry przeszedł przez salon do kuchni i znalazł swój telefon leżący na blacie. Szybko sprawdził, czy nie ma żadnych wiadomości i uniósł brew, kiedy dostrzegł smsa od nieznajomego numeru.   
_Nie wracaj dziś do domu. Nie żartuję. Nie jedź tam._  
Jego brwi zmarszczyły się, a on sam poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Wiedział, że istniała możliwość, że ktoś stroi sobie z niego żarty, ale w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń musiał potratować to jako poważne ostrzeżenie.   
Bez słowa ruszył do salonu, gdzie czekał na niego Louis; zadowolona mina mężczyzny szybko przerodziła się w pełną troski, kiedy go dostrzegł.   
— Co się dzieje? — zapytał.   
— Ktoś wysłał mi wiadomość z ostrzeżeniem, abym nie wracał do domu — powiadomił go Harry. — Nie mam pojęcia kto i dlaczego, ale mam przeczucie, że jest to związane z seryjnym mordercą. Najwyraźniej postanowił wreszcie na mnie zapolować.   
Oczy Louisa zrobiły się szerokie ze strachu, a on sam poderwał się na równe nogi.   
— Musisz wezwać policję — oznajmił, łapiąc za swoją własną komórkę.   
— Ja jestem z policji — odparł sucho Harry, podchodząc do niego i wyciągając mu telefon z dłoni. — Wiem, co się robi w takich sytuacjach, Lou. Nie przejmuj się tym, okej?   
— Nie okej — fuknął Louis, zakładając ramiona na piersi. — Na pewno nie pojedziesz tam sam. Zapomnij o tym.   
Harry nawet nie chciał się zastanawiać, skąd Louis wiedział, że właśnie to planował. Jeśli morderca naprawdę czekał na niego w jego mieszkaniu, miał największe szanse na to, aby go złapać. Był przygotowany na okoliczność ataku i świetnie wyszkolony do takich sytuacji; szanse na to, że stałoby mu się coś poważniejszego były naprawdę nikłe, a możliwość złapania seryjnego zabójcy zdecydowanie go nęciła. Chciał już zamknąć tę sprawę i odetchnąć, a przede wszystkim zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Louisowi i wszystkim związanym z nim osobom.   
— Nie — warknął Louis, unosząc palec do góry, chociaż Harry nic nie powiedział. — Albo jadę z tobą, albo wzywasz do pomocy kogoś ze swojego wydziału. Bo jak ty tego nie zrobisz, to ja się tym zajmę.   
Harry westchnął, pocierając twarz i bez słowa wybrał kontakt do Liama.   
— Halo? — zapytał ochryple jego przyjaciel; prawdopodobnie już dawno temu położył się spać.   
— Dostałem wiadomość od nieznajomego numeru z ostrzeżeniem o tym, żeby mnie wracał dziś do mieszkania — powiadomił go Harry zwięźle. — Potrzebuję pomocy, a tylko tobie ufam, że nie spierdolisz sprawy.   
— Cholera — jęknął Liam. — Spotkamy się tam za piętnaście minut, pasuje?   
— Okej, pa — powiedział Harry i rozłączył się, po czym ruszył do sypialni Louisa, gdzie znajdował się jego służbowy strój, w którym przyjechał.   
— Jadę z tobą — oznajmił Louis, idąc za nim do pokoju.   
— Absolutnie nie — odmówił Harry, kręcąc głową. — Nie narażę cię na żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Zostajesz tutaj i czekasz na mnie, aż dam ci znać, co się dzieje.   
— Nie — odwarknął Louis, wciskając się w czarne spodnie. — Jak nie chcesz, żebym wchodził do mieszkania, to chociaż pozwól mi poczekać w aucie pod blokiem.   
— Ja pierdole — wymamrotał Harry pod nosem, przeklinając upartość Louisa i kiwnął głową ze zrezygnowaniem. — Ale nie wychodzisz z cholernego auta, jasne?   
— Jasne. 

* * *

— Wchodzimy do środka ostrożnie i cicho — powiedział Harry do Liama, kiedy wspinali się na górze po schodach. — Wchodzę pierwszy, a ty zabezpieczasz tyły i od razu interweniujesz, gdybym został zaatakowany.   
— Mam nadzieję, że wreszcie dopadniemy tego skurwiela — wymamrotał Liam przyciszonym głosem, ponieważ znajdowali się pod drzwiami Harry’ego. — Na trzy.   
— Raz — wyszeptał Harry, wsuwając klucz do zamka. — Dwa. — Przekręcił klucz, otwierając zamek, co odbiło się echem po cichym korytarzu. — I trzy.   
Następnie nacisnął na klamkę i pchnął mocno drzwi, wsuwając się szybko do środka i przyciskając plecy do ściany po swojej lewej stronie. Stuknął głową we włącznik i światło natychmiast rozjaśniło przedpokój. Ściskając oburącz broń, zaczął rozglądać się wokół, ale wszystko zdawało się w porządku. Razem z Liamem w ciszy zaczęli sprawdzać mieszkanie, ale koniec końców okazało się, że nikogo nie ma w środku. Jedyne, czego brakowało, to zdjęć w ramkach w całym mieszkaniu.   
— Czysto — powiedział Liam, marszcząc brwi, kiedy spotkali się w salonie.   
— U mnie też — odparł Harry. — Myślisz, że to jakiś głupi dowcip? Albo to zabójca, który bawi się ze mną w kotka i my…  
Nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ do mieszkania nagle wpadł Louis, dysząc ciężko, jakby biegł całą drogę na górę.   
— Ktoś właśnie uciekł przez schody ewakuacyjne — powiedział. — Wysiadłem z auta, żeby zapalić fajkę i przeszedłem się kawałek w bok. Zdążyłem dostrzec jak ktoś wybiega zza drzwi i biegnie w dół ulicy.   
— Kurwa — warknął Harry, kopiąc w ścianę. Wiedział, że nie było najmniejszej szansy, aby dogonili tę osobę. — Zauważyłeś coś w wyglądzie tej osoby?   
— Była ubrana cała na czarno i miała kaptur na głowie — poinformował go Louis, cały czas lekko dysząc, gdy próbował odzyskać oddech. — Wydaje mi się, że to kobieta. Dość drobna, ale zwinna i szybka.   
— Jakim cudem mogła się znaleźć na schodach ewakuacyjnych, nie trafiając chwilę wcześniej na nas? — zapytał Liam.   
— Balkon — szepnął Harry, biegnąć do swojej sypialni, skąd wychodziło się na łączony balkon z opuszczonym mieszkaniem obok.   
Kimkolwiek była ta kobieta mogła się dostać do jego mieszkania tylko w ten sposób. Odsunął firankę i dostrzegł niedomknięte drzwi balkonowe. Życie na piątym piętrze odrobinę go rozleniwiło i nie zawsze pamiętał o domykaniu drzwi balkonowych; jednak nie sądził, żeby w ostatnim czasie je otwierał. Bliższe spojrzenie potwierdziło jego obawy, że zamek został wyłamany od zewnątrz, ale poprawiony — ktokolwiek to zrobił, miał czas, aby za sobą posprzątać.   
— Zadzwoniłem już po ekipę — powiadomił go nagle Liam, stając obok niego. — Przyjadą zebrać odciski palców i poszukać jakichś śladów intruza. Jeśli ta kobieta, o ile to kobieta, uciekała w pośpiechu, mogła coś za sobą pozostawić.   
— Dosłownie wymknęła nam się przez palce — powiedział ze złością Harry.   
— Um, Harry — powiedział nagle Louis, przyciągając ich uwagę i wskazując palcem na podłogę.   
Harry podążył za nim spojrzeniem i zacisnął usta, kiedy dostrzegł małą kupkę pociętych zdjęć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że był tak roztargniony, aby ich nie zauważyć; były rzucone niedbale na podłogę obok łóżka. Na pościeli znajdowało się również wgniecenie, jakby intruz usiadł na materacu w oczekiwaniu na niego.   
— Miło — mruknął sarkastycznie, chowając pistolet do kabury.   
Louis chciał się schylić, aby je podnieść, ale Liam szybko go powstrzymał.   
— Mogą być na tym jakieś ślady — powiedział. — Nie wolno ruszyć nic, dopóki nie zostanie sfotografowane i zbadane. 

* * *

Ekipa kręciła się po jego mieszkaniu do prawie czwartej nad ranem, zbierając wszystkie ślady i pobierając próbki. Przeszukali każda powierzchnię na wypadek podsłuchu czy kamer, ale nie znaleźli absolutnie nic. Pobrali również odciski palców z klamek na drzwiach ewakuacyjnych i z jego okna.   
Louis przez cały ten czas czekał z nim w mieszkaniu aż skończą, nawet raz nie marudząc, że mogliby wrócić już do jego domu i tam poczekać w spokoju. Jedyna chwila, w której wyszedł to ta, aby skoczyć po jedzenie do pobliskiego Nando’s i przynieść kilka kaw.   
— Wyniki będą za parę dni — powiadomił go na odchodne jeden z techników, a potem w mieszkaniu został tylko Harry i Louis.   
— Jestem wykończony — szepnął Louis, podchodząc do niego. — Chcesz tu zostać, czy wolisz żebyśmy jechali do mnie?  
— Do ciebie — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Tu nie jest chwilowo zbyt bezpiecznie z wyłamanym zamkiem w oknie i mordercą, który wie, jak zakraść się do środka bez bycia zauważonym.   
— Okej — powiedział Louis, a potem zaciągnął go na dół do auta i usadził na miejscu pasażera, mimo tego, że auto należało do Harry’ego.   
Obaj byli tak wykończeni, że zasnęli w momencie, kiedy ich głowy dotknęły poduszek. 

* * *

Harry mlasnął cicho, wybuchając się ze snu i zmarszczył brwi, słysząc natarczywy dzwonek swojego telefonu. Miał wrażenie, że nie spał dłużej niż dwie godziny i miał rację, ponieważ dochodziła dopiero szósta, a na dworze wciąż panował półmrok.   
— Halo? — wychrypiał, odbierając telefon od nieznajomego numeru; końcówka numeru była inna, co znaczyło, że albo dzwoniący miał dwie karty, albo ostrzeżenie wysłał mu ktoś inny.   
W słuchawce najpierw rozległ się przyspieszony, zdecydowanie spanikowany oddech, a potem słychać było cichy szloch.   
— Halo? — powtórzył Harry, tym razem pewniej i głośniej.  
Louis poruszył się i zamrugał, spoglądając na niego zaspanym, ale zmartwionym wzrokiem.   
Słychać było kolejnych kilka oddechów, nim gruby, ochrypły głos odezwał się cicho:   
— Potrzebuję pomocy. Ona… ona…   
— Kto mówi? — zapytał Harry, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi uspokajające, ale pewne brzmienie. Rozmówca rozszlochał się głośno, pociągając nosem i oddychając chrapliwie. — Kim jesteś?   
— Terry — odparł wreszcie głos. — Terry Frank i potrzebuję pomocy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No to jeszcze tylko jeden rozdział ;)

Harry warknął pod nosem, uderzając dłonią w kierownicę, kiedy kierowca przed nim toczył się do świateł, przez co nie zdążył przejechać. Dosłownie się w nim gotowało, gdy starał się jak najszybciej przejechać przez prawie połowę miasta i dotrzeć do jednej z gorszych dzielnic Londynu, gdzie czekał na niego Terry Frank.   
Cały czas pluł sobie w brodę, że nie wysłał w tamto miejsce patrolu, ale obiecał mężczyźnie, że przyjdzie sam. Oczywiście powiadomił Liama o tym dokąd się wybiera, co przyjaciel zdecydowanie mu odradził, ale obiecał, że będzie pod telefonem, gdyby coś się działo i przyjedzie, gdyby Harry nie odezwał się o umówionej godzinie.   
Louis próbował siłą zatrzymać go u siebie, kiedy tylko usłyszał, co Harry planuje zrobić.   
_— Jakiej pomocy? — zapytał Harry Terry’ego przez telefon. — Co się dzieje?  
Jego umysł działał odrobinę ociężale po przespaniu niecałych dwóch godzin, więc nikt nie mógł go winić, jeśli automatycznie nie łączył ze sobą faktów.   
— Ona… Ona zabiła Adama — wydyszał Terry, jakby ten pomysł wciąż wydawał mu się czymś obcym i niespełnionym, choć na granicy jego głosu czaiła się prawdziwa histeria. — Kazał do ciebie dzwonić… Kazał powiedzieć…   
Harry dosłownie poczuł jak krew zamarza mu w żyłach, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na własną panikę, kiedy był w takiej sytuacji. Miał nadzieję, że morderczyni (to nadal było dla niego lekkim zaskoczeniem) tak zafiksowała się na nim, że nie muszą obawiać się innych potencjalnych ofiar, a teraz dostał informację o kolejnym trupie.   
— Gdzie pan jest? — zapytał, siadając prościej i pocierając wolną dłonią twarz. — Zaraz po pana kogoś wyślę.  
Louis również się podniósł, przyglądając mu się zaalarmowanym wzrokiem; wyglądał, jakby chciał zapytać, co się dzieje, ale wiedział, aby nie przeszkadzać w takiej rozmowie.   
— Nie! — krzyknął panicznie Terry. — Nie… Tylko… Tylko pan, tylko… Adam mówił… Jeśli zobaczę kogoś innego, to ucieknę. Przysięgam.   
Harry opanował westchnięcie, ponieważ był tak cholernie zmęczony, że czuł piasek pod powiekami, a zapowiadało się na to, że nie pośpi przez najbliższych kilkadziesiąt godzin. Energii dodawała mu jedynie perspektywa złapania seryjnego zabójcy po bawieniu się przez kilka miesięcy w kotka i myszkę.   
Po tym jak mężczyzna powiedział mu, gdzie się znajduje, Harry wyskoczył z łóżka i zaczął zakładać ciuchy, które rzucił niedbale na podłogę po tym, jak wrócił ze swojego mieszkania.   
— Dokąd jedziesz? — zapytał Louis, odgarniając pościel na bok.   
— Zadzwonił Terry Frank — powiadomił go Harry, podskakując, aby wcisnąć się głębiej w spodnie. — Poprosił o pomoc, muszę do niego jechać.   
— Wyślij patrol — powiedział od razu Louis. — Nie musisz chyba tam jechać, prawda? Niech ktoś inny się nim zajmie, a ty się wyśpij i przesłuchaj go po południu.   
Harry potrząsnął głowa, zakładając kaburę na pierś.   
— To tak nie działa, Lou. Ta sprawa jest zbyt ważna, abym ot tak sobie zignorował ją na rzecz snu.   
— Czemu tak nagle poprosił o pomoc? — zapytał Louis, teraz już stojąc przed nim z ramionami założonymi na piersi. — Skąd ta nagła zmiana? Wcześniej nie chciał z wami nawet gadać.   
— Jego brat, Adam, podobno nie żyje — odparł Harry, nakładając na ramiona marynarkę. Mężczyzna sapnął w szoku, przykładając lekko drżącą dłoń do ust. — Muszę jechać, dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest ciało i pozyskać wszystkie możliwe informacje o morderczyni.   
— Zapomnij — mruknął Louis, zastępując mu drogę, gdy Harry ruszył do wyjścia. — Nie jedziesz tam sam. Dzwoń po kogoś.   
— Nie mogę. Frank ucieknie, jeśli przyjedzie ktoś inny niż ja — powiadomił go niecierpliwie. — Umiem u siebie zadbać, nie musisz się martwić.   
— Nie o to chodzi! — warknął Louis, ściskając go za nadgarstki i przyciągając do siebie. — Jesteś zmęczony, nie myślisz trzeźwo… Zostań tutaj. Wyślij Liama albo…   
— Muszę jechać — powiadomił go Harry, widząc, że Louis zaczyna odrobinę panikować. Prawdopodobnie przerażała go myśl, że Harry pcha się w sytuację, w której jest dość wysokie prawdopodobieństwo tego, że stanie mu się krzywda. — Musisz mnie puścić, Louis. Nie chce się z tobą szarpać, okej? Daj mi tam jechać, a ja zadzwonię, gdy tylko ustabilizuje się sytuacja, obiecuję.   
— Nie podoba mi się to — wymamrotał Louis, ale odsunął się o krok i spojrzał na ścianę, jakby szukał w niej oparcia.   
Harry jedynie pocałował go w skroń na pożegnanie i pobiegł do wyjścia._   
Dojechanie na miejsce zajęło mu ponad pół godziny, ale kiedy wreszcie zaparkował pod obdrapanym blokiem, odetchnął z ulgą i wysiadł z samochodu. Sięgnął po broń i zignorował dwóch starszych mężczyzn, którzy przyglądali mu się z ciekawością. Dochodziła już szósta trzydzieści, a on nie dość, że padał na twarz to zaczynał być coraz głodniejszy. Ten dzień zapowiadał się koszmarnie.   
Zapukał do ostatnich drzwi na drugim piętrze, a kiedy nie usłyszał z wewnątrz żadnych dźwięków, zmarszczył brwi i dodał lekko przyciszonym głosem:   
— Tu komisarz Styles.   
Zamek w drzwiach poruszył się sekundę później i Harry zdecydowanie nie był przygotowany na widok Terry’ego Frank z twarzą umazaną we krwi i zakrwawioną koszulką przyciśniętą do lewego boku szyi. Twarz mężczyzny były brudna od zaschniętej krwi i łez, oczy czerwone i zapuchnięte, a usta pogryzione do tego stopnia, że zdążyły się już na nich zrobić strupy; to był zupełnie inny facet niż ten, którego Harry i Liam starali się przesłuchać nie tak dawno temu.   
Terry złapał go za ramię i wciągnął do środka, szybko zamykając za nimi drzwi.   
— Co się panu stało? — zapytał Harry, cały czas ściskając oburącz broń i rozglądając się po kawalerce.   
Praktycznie nie było tu mebli oprócz małego materaca w rogu pokoju, który był zachlapany czerwonymi plamami z krwi i małej komody, a także dwóch szafek w kuchni, w co wliczał się również zlew. Jedyne miejsce, w którym ktokolwiek mógłby się chować to drzwi od — a przynajmniej tak Harry przypuszczał — łazienki. Rozluźnił się odrobinę, skupiając wzrok na Terrym.   
— Postrzeliła mnie — powiedział ochryple Terry, a jego wzrok był praktycznie dziki ze strachu; jak u zwierzęcia zapędzonego w róg bez żadnej drogi ucieczki. — Ona…   
— Kim jest ona? — zapytał Harry, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi uspokajający ton.   
— Danielle — wyszeptał Terry, jakby bał się samego imienia.   
Harry dosłownie poczuł, jak staje mu serce, ponieważ w tej sprawie słyszał to imię jedynie raz i to w odniesieniu do martwej dziewczyny. Wziął głęboki oddech, starając się zapanować nad podekscytowaniem. Istniała również możliwość, że to zbieżność imion, co nie było znowu jakąś wielką rzadkością.   
— Czy rana na szyi jest głęboka? — zapytał, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić, aby główny świadek wykrwawił się na jego oczach. Spojrzenie na twarzy mężczyzny powiadomiło go, że ten nie ma bladego pojęcia, czy coś zagraża jego życiu, dlatego zabrał jedną dłoń z uchwytu pistoletu i sięgnął nią do szyi Terry’ego. Odsunął koszulkę na bok, starając się łapać za czyste fragmenty materiału i zerknął na rozdarty fragment skóry. Na pierwszy rzut oka rana nie wydawała się być głęboka i zdawała się krwawić coraz mniej, dlatego docisnął materiał z powrotem i odsunął się o krok. — Chyba nic panu nie zagraża, ale i tak musi obejrzeć pana lekarz.   
Terry zaczął potrząsać głową, jakby Harry kazał mu właśnie wejść do klatki pełnej głodnych lwów.   
— Nie… — wydyszał, rozglądając się chaotycznie po pomieszczeniu. — Nie, nie, nie… Nie mogę…   
— Okej, w porządku — powiedział Harry uspokajająco, wiedząc, że nigdzie nie zajdą, jeśli Frank tylko mocniej się zdenerwuje. Musiał rozegrać to na spokojnie. — Dlaczego pan po mnie zadzwonił?   
— Bo potrzebuję pomocy — szepnął Terry i Harry z każdą chwilą zaczynał mieć coraz większą pewność, że z jego psychiką było coraz gorzej. Nastąpiła chwila przerwy, w której Harry wyciągnął komórkę i włączył nagrywanie; każdy detal był istotny, tak samo jak zeznanie mężczyzny. — Adam… Adam kazał do ciebie dzwonić, jeśli coś się wydarzy… A Danielle dziś zwariowała, domyśliła się, kto cię ostrzegł… Była taka wściekła… Nawet nie pytała, nawet… Po prostu go postrzeliła w nogę!   
— Czy jest pan pewny, że Adam Frank nie żyje? — zapytał Harry, wiedząc, że rana postrzałowa w nogę nie zawsze bywała śmiertelna, zwłaszcza, że kobieta mogła nie uszkodzić tętnicy.   
Terry pokiwał gwałtownie głową, a w jego oczach wezbrała nowa fala łez.   
— Chciałem mu pomóc, ale strzeliła również do mnie — wyjaśnił, oddychając w coraz bardziej przyspieszonym rytmie. — Próbowałem… Przysięgam, a on… Strzeliła do mnie i on rzucił się na nią, żebym mógł uciec, a potem znów rozległ się strzał, ale… _Uciekłem_. Biegłem… A potem przyjechałem tutaj, moje auto…   
— Co to za miejsce? — zapytał Harry, prowadząc Terry’ego w kierunku materaca; z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej bladł i Harry obawiał się, że zemdleje. Kiedy mężczyzna usiadł, szybko przeszedł przez mały pokój i otworzył drzwi łazienki, szybko sprawdzając pomieszczenie, aby pozbyć się jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Upewniwszy się, że są sami, opuścił broń i przykucnął przy materacu. Wysłał szybkiego smsa do Liama, że wszystko jest w porządku, po czym skupił swoją uwagę na Terrym.   
— Stare mieszkanie mojego ojca — odparł ten, wzruszając ramieniem i krzywiąc się, gdy naciągnął tym ruchem ranę na szyi.   
— Musi mi pan powiedzieć wszystko, co pan wie o Danielle — powiedział. — Gdzie jest, z kim współpracowała, kogo zabiła, jakie są jej plany. Każdy szczegół, który pan pamięta, panie Frank, to bardzo ważne.   
Następną godzinę Harry spędził na wysłuchiwaniu zawiłej opowieści o tym, jak Terry poznał Danielle w _szpitalu psychiatrycznym_ , gdzie przebywał przez rok na terapii po tym, jak dwa razy próbował popełnić samobójstwo. Adam Frank był tym, który go tam wysłał i starał mu się pomóc pozbierać. Terry nie wchodził w szczegóły powodu, dla którego próbował się zabić, ale za to wyjątkowo graficznie rozgadał się o pięknej Danielle. Opowiedział o ich pierwszym pocałunku, o tym, jak zainteresowanie kobiety tylko się zwiększyło, gdy przyznał, że jego starszy brat pracuje u _Louisa Tomlinsona_ , o tym, jak napastowała go o każdy najmniejszy szczegół, spijając wszystko z jego warg i poświęcając mu tyle uwagi, że czuł się najważniejszą osobą na świecie.   
Ze łzami i szlochami przyznał, że nienawidził Adama, bo ten zaczął spotykać się z Danielle, gdy tylko uciekła ze szpitala psychiatrycznego pół roku, zanim Terry dostał swój wypis. Że owinęła sobie jego brata wokół małego palca, ale jedyne morderstwo, jakie ten dla niej popełnił to nieumyślne zabicie sprzątaczki w biurze, gdy próbował podłożyć podsłuch. Wspomniał też o jakiejś dziewczynie, która pomagała Danielle zwabiać ofiary w odpowiednie miejsca, ale nigdy jej nie widział — znał za to jej ksywę, Szpila.   
Powiedział również o przerażeniu, które czuł każdego dnia, gdy Danielle rozprawiała o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi _Harry’ego_ i na głos planowała jego zabójstwo. Wszystko było rozplanowane na każdy możliwy ruch, jaki Harry mógłby wykonać i dlatego była tak wściekła, kiedy Adam wysłał Harry’emu ostrzeżenie, aby ten nie wracał do mieszkania. Sam Adam po zabójstwie również coraz bardziej się jej obawiał, ale szalę przeważył moment, w którym wszedł do sypialni Danielle pod jej nieobecność i przekonał się o ogromie jej obsesji na punkcie Louisa. Jakby zabijanie ludzi nie było wystarczającym dowodem, pomyślał sucho Harry, ale zachował tę myśl dla siebie. Terry dodał po tym, że o morderstwach dowiedzieli się dopiero, gdy zaczęła planować śmierć Harry’ego. Do tej pory pomagali jej dość nieświadomie, podając informacje o Louisie (szczególnie Adam) i pomagali śledzić potencjalne ofiary, choć jeszcze wtedy nie wiedzieli, dlaczego to robią.   
Opisał też kolekcję zdjęć, wycinków z gazet i filmików z nagraniami z Louisem, które Danielle obsesyjnie składowała w swoim pokoju, do którego teoretycznie żaden z nich nie miał wstępu, ale w końcu ciekawość przeważyła i Adam przekonał się, co tam jest.   
Na koniec po jękach i płaczu, krzykach i zapewnieniach, że on nie chciał i nie wiedział, co robił, kiedy opowiadał jej o życiu Louisa i pikantnych plotkach od Adama, wyznał miejsce jej pobytu. Mieszkanie w średniej klasy budynku jakieś piętnaście minut samochodem od mieszkania Harry’ego — cały cholerny czas była dosłownie w zasięgu rąk policji.   
Kiedy wreszcie skończył swoją opowieść, obaj byli wykończeni.   
Harry wyłączył nagrywanie, zmartwiony, że na telefonie braknie mu miejsca, po czym wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, starając się zebrać myśli i wstał z podłogi.   
— Chodźmy — powiedział.   
— Dokąd? — zapytał Terry, a strach ponownie pojawił się w jego oczach.   
— Muszę zabrać cię do lekarza, a potem na komendę — powiadomił mężczyznę, wyciągając do niego dłoń, aby pomóc mu się podnieść. — Nic ci się przy mnie nie stanie. Nie musisz się obawiać.   
Terry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale wreszcie podniósł się z łóżka i dał wyprowadzić z kawalerki. Harry wiedział, że powinien go aresztować za współudział, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał na najsilniejszego psychicznie, a on nadal potrzebował oficjalnych zeznań, które ten podpisze. Najlepszą opcją było również zrobienie z niego świadka koronnego i ukrycie go przed Danielle.   
Harry wciąż nie wiedział, dlaczego Louis myślał, że kobieta nie żyje, ale przeczuwał, że kryła się za tym grubsza historia. Rodzina dziewczyny mogła mieć z tym dużo wspólnego. 

* * *

Dzień Harry’ego w pracy skończył się dopiero o osiemnastej godzinie, kiedy nie był w stanie utrzymać otwartych oczu — Liam siłą wygonił go z pracy, mówiąc, że wszystko załatwią następnego dnia. Nadal czekali na decyzję sądu w sprawie zrobienia z Terry’ego Frank świadka koronnego, a mieszkanie Danielle Campbell było opustoszałe. Rysownik sporządził portret pamięciowy Danielle na podstawie opisu Terry’ego, który rozesłali po całej Anglii. Ciało Adama leżało porzucone między salonem a wyjściem na korytarz; został postrzelony cztery razy i prawdopodobnie zmarł od rany postrzałowej w brzuch. Pod paznokciami miał naskórek dziewczyny, więc to jedynie dokładało się do dowodów, które przeciwko niej zbierali.   
Najbardziej przerażająca była sypialnia kobiety, która od góry do dołu była oblepiona twarzą Louisa. Kilka zdjęć zostało zerwanych, jakby Danielle próbowała się pozbyć dowodów, nim stwierdziła, że to nie ma sensu i uciekła z mieszkania. Po podłodze walały się ciuchy i bielizna, w kontakcie nadal znajdowała się ładowarka do telefonu, a lodówka była pełna jedzenia.   
Powrót do własnego mieszkania okazał się wybawieniem i pierwsze, co Harry zrobił, to rzucenie się na łóżko. Jednak nie dane było mu zaznać snu, ponieważ w tym samym momencie rozdzwonił się jego telefon. Jęknął przeciągle i zerknął na wyświetlacz.  
— Halo? — zapytał ze zmęczeniem, wiedząc, że jeśli by nie odebrał, Louis urwałby mu głowę.   
— Jesteś już w mieszkaniu?   
— Tak — mruknął Harry, wtulając się mocniej w poduszkę.   
— Nie zasypiaj — powiedział prosząco. — Będę tam za pięć minut, okej? Proszę.   
— Mmm — jęknął Harry, po czym przeturlał się na bok i rozłączył.   
Po dłuższej chwili stwierdził, że i tak wypadałoby się rozebrać z dwudniowych ciuchów i czegoś się napić, nim zapadanie w dziesięciogodzinny sen.   
Właśnie nalewał sobie wody, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek.   
— Hej — powiedział Louis, przyglądając mu się z sympatią. Następnie zamachał reklamówką z jedzeniem i Harry rzucił się na nią, dopiero teraz czując, jak bardzo głody był.   
— Nie pytaj o szczegóły — poprosił, otwierając pojemnik w kuchni; zapach makaronu ze szpinakiem i tofu uderzył go w nos, sprawiając, że zaburczało mu w żołądku. — Jezu Chryste, kocham cię za to.   
Louis zaśmiał się miękko, podając mu widelec i zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko niego przy małym kuchennym stole.   
— Wyglądasz na kompletnie wykończonego — powiedział.   
— Bo tak jest — mruknął Harry z pełną buzią. — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio miałem tak trudny dzień.   
— Więc… — zaczął Louis, ale przerwał i przełknął ślinę, nim spróbował znów: — Wiesz już, kto jest zabójcą?   
Harry skinął głowa, wsuwając do buzi makaron, aby jakoś opóźnić odpowiedź. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak najlepiej powiedzieć Louisowi, że jego była dziewczyna, którą uważał za martwą, morduje wszystkich wokół niego i ma na jego punkcie obsesje. Nie było na to dobrego sposobu, dlatego wyrzucił to z siebie pospiesznie, licząc na to, że Louis nie dostanie cholernego szoku.   
— Danielle Campbell — powtórzył po nim Louis powoli i wyraźnie, jakby chciał przetestować to imię na języku. — Harry. Nie chcę… Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, skarbie, ale ona nie żyje. Chyba nie masz jakiś urojeń spowodowanych deprywacją snu…?   
Harry parsknął bez humoru w swój makaron.   
— Wybacz, kotku, ale jestem kompletnie świadomy tego, co mówię — zapewnił go poważnie, mimo lekko humorystycznego wydźwięku słów. — Mam zeznania Terry’ego Frank i opis pamięciowy sporządzony przez naszego rysownika, który pasuje do sylwetki zabójcy.   
— Ale ona nie żyje — wyszeptał Louis, gwałtownie blednąc. — Nie żyje, wiem, bo…   
— Nie wpuścili cię na pogrzeb — przypomniał mu delikatnie Harry. — A Danielle dokładnie dwa dni później po domniemanym pogrzebie została umieszczona w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Oszukali cię.   
— Ja pierdole — westchnął Louis i wyglądał, jakby ktoś zarzucił mu na barki ciężar całego świata. — Przez cały ten czasu… Obwiniałem się… A ona teraz zamordowała tyle osób z mojego powodu…   
— Lou — przerwał mu pewnie Harry. — Ta dziewczyna jest chora psychicznie i potrzebuje odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobiła. Tu nie ma nic z twojej winy. Nie zadręczaj się tym, proszę. Rozesłaliśmy za nią listy gończe, niedługo ją złapiemy.   
Louis skinął głową, chociaż wyglądał, jakby każde słowo, które Harry właśnie wypowiedział wpadło mu jednym uchem i wypadło drugim.   
Harry w szybkich kęsach dokończył makaron, dopił wodę i wstał od stołu.   
— Chodź, też wyglądasz, jakby przydał ci się porządny sen — powiedział, wyciągając dłoń do Louisa.   
Mężczyzna skinął głową i podążył za nim do sypialni.   
— Nie mogłem spać, kiedy wyszedłeś, a w środku dnia złapałem może pół godziny drzemki — wyznał, rozbierając się z garnituru, gdy Harry umościł się już w pościeli.   
— Mm — mruknął Harry sennie i był świadomy jeszcze na tyle, żeby poczuć, jak Louis przyciąga go do siebie i całuje w czubek głowy, nim zasnął jak niemowlę.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie lubię zostawiać niedokończonych tekstów, dlatego mimo sporych przeciwności czasowych, zmusiłam się do znalezienia chwili i skończenia tego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że zakończenie nie zawiedzie i że jeszcze ktoś wytrwały na to czekał.   
> No nic.   
> Dzięki i do zobaczenia przy kolejnym projekcie (jeśli jakiś powstanie xd). 
> 
> P.S. Podziękowania dla wszystkich, którzy zostawili po sobie kudosy i komentarze ! ;)

Na początku pracy w policji, kiedy Harry zajmował się jakimiś skomplikowanymi sprawami, spodziewał się, że wielki finał rozwiązania zagadki będzie niczym grom z jasnego nieba. Że wydarzy się coś niesamowitego, niczym z filmu nakręconego za milionowy budżet, z najlepszą obsadą aktorską. Rzeczywistość jednak często bywała zgoła inna — mordercy czasami sami wpadali w ich ręce, czasami byli aresztowani na zakupach na stacji benzynowej, której pracownik wezwał policję, rozpoznając twarz poszukiwanego z telewizji, a czasami próbowali uciec z kraju.   
Po latach pracy w zawodzie Harry przyzwyczaił się do tych niezbyt emocjonujących zakończeń zbyt tragicznych historii, dlatego lada chwila oczekiwał telefonu z komendy, że Danielle Campbell czeka już na niego w pokoju przesłuchań, gotowa, aby złożyć swoje zeznania i zostać osądzoną na resztę życia; nieważne, czy w zakładzie psychiatrycznym czy w więzieniu. Harry zadowalał się obiema opcjami, jeśli chodziło o seryjnych morderców, ponieważ znikali z życia publicznego i już nie musiał się o nich martwić.   
Od chwili, w której dowiedział się, kogo szukają, minęły już cztery dni i wiedział, że Campbell niedługo wpadnie; musiała w końcu iść do jakiegoś sklepu, przemieścić się z miejsca na miejsce, czy z kimś skontaktować.   
Jej rodzina była pod ciągłą obserwacją, a na ich telefony zostały założone podsłuchy — nie było szans, aby dziewczyna skontaktowała się z rodzicami bez ich wiedzy. Najgorszym momentem było powiadomienie państwa Campbell o tym, co zrobiła ich córka; Harry już dawno nie widział, aby ktoś przeżył tak duży szok. Pani Campbell została hospitalizowana, a jej mąż spędził długie godziny na rozmowach z Louisem i przepraszaniu go za to, że skłamali o śmierci Danielle.   
Louis nie chciał dać tego po sobie poznać, ale przeprosiny wiele dla niego znaczyły. Wyszło również na jaw, dlaczego doszło do upozorowania śmierci Danielle — ponoć już w młodym wieku wykazywała niezdrową fascynację Louisem, zbierając jego zdjęcia i obsesyjnie wypisując o nim po szkolnych zeszytach miłosne wierszyki. Sytuacja skomplikowała się jeszcze bardziej, gdy Louis wyznał, że jest gejem — zwyczajnie chcieli uciąć między nimi kontakty, szczególnie, gdy dziewczyna próbowała popełnić samobójstwo.   
— Harry — westchnął Louis, machając mu ręką przed twarzą.   
— Słucham? — zapytał Harry, mrugając szybko, aby skupić na nim wzrok.   
— Gadam do ciebie od pięciu minut — odparł Louis, udając poirytowanie, chociaż jego uśmiech kompletnie go zdradzał. — Jesteś już gotowy?   
— Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będę — odpowiedział Harry poważnie, poprawiając swoją czarną, szytą na miarę marynarkę. — Będzie tam Ronnie Wood, Louis. _Ronnie Wood_.   
— Tak, jestem tego świadomy, skarbie — zaśmiał się Louis. — Sam go zaprosiłem na tę imprezę.   
— To mój idol, od kiedy dowiedziałem się, co to muzyka — wymamrotał niewyraźnie Harry, szamocząc się z wyplątaniem kluczy od domu z kabla słuchawek; zawsze wciskał je razem do kieszeni, a potem męczył się za każdym cholernym razem.   
— Tak, o tym też wspomniałeś już jakieś pięćdziesiąt razy, od kiedy powiedziałem ci, że tam będzie — oznajmił sucho mężczyzna, ale zabrał mu z dłoni plątaninę i szybko odseparował od siebie obie rzeczy. — Proszę. A teraz chodź, nim się spóźnimy na imprezę mojej własnej wytwórni.   
— Wam, bogatym ludziom, i tak wszystko wybaczą — odparł dramatycznie Harry.   
Louis parsknął głośno, machając do ich stylistki na pożegnanie i zaczął ciągnąć go w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.   
— Pa, Jane — zawołał Harry, po czym zamknęły się za nimi drzwi, a on stanął przed czarnym SUVem, obok którego czekał już kierowca. — Spodziewałem się limuzyny.   
Harry musiał zagryźć od środka policzek, aby głupio się nie uśmiechnąć i pociągnąć rolę zawiedzionego kochanka. Louis przystanął, żeby na niego spojrzeć ze zdziwieniem.   
— Myślałem, że puścimy sobie Partition Beyonce, ja zrobię ci loda, a potem w gazetach ukaże się zdjęcie moich opuchniętych ust i twoich wymiętych ciuchów — wyjaśnił jak najpoważniej potrafił, wiedząc, że jego rozbawione spojrzenie go zdradza. — Być może jakaś plamka spermy w okolicy krocza…   
— Ha ha — wymamrotał sucho Louis, a Harry zaczął się śmiać. Louis jeden raz po pijaku wyznał mu, że chciałby przeżyć coś takiego i Harry po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby odrobinę mu nie dokuczyć. — Jesteś przezabawny, kotku. Powinieneś mieć własny stand up.   
Harry parsknął w rozbawieniu i cmoknął Louisa w policzek, aby go udobruchać. Następnie wsiedli do SUVa i przez całą drogę Harry starał się nie myśleć o tym, że spotka swojego idola. Już odrobinę przyzwyczaił się do spotykania „gwiazd”, które miały kontrakt z wytwórnią Louisa, ale wciąż czasami był w szoku, kiedy napotykał Adele albo Eda Sheerana. 

* * * 

Impreza była dużo nudniejsza, niż Harry by się spodziewał, o czym nie omieszkał wspomnieć Louisowi.   
— Czekaj końca — mruknął tylko mężczyzna z uśmieszkiem.   
A więc Harry czekał.   
I wcale się nie zawiódł.   
Alkohol lał się litrami, kiedy wszyscy skończyli z fałszywą uprzejmością i zamienianiem słowa z każdą obecną osobą na sali. Ci ludzie zdecydowanie wiedzieli jak imprezować i Harry przeżył noc życia, dyskutując z Ronniem Woodem o muzyce i kryminalnych sprawach, którymi się zajmował.   
Kątem oka obserwował Louisa, który był niczym ryba w wodzie, zabawiając ludzi wokół i wywołując u nich napady śmiechu. Zdecydowanie dorównywał Niallowi w piciu alkoholu, choć Irlandczyk próbował wszystkim wmówić, że Louis oszukuje i nie wypija swojej wódki.   
Harry również nie żałował sobie drinków, chociaż starał się zachowywać przytomność umysłu; na tyle, na ile można być przytomnym przy piciu jakiejkolwiek ilości alkoholu.   
Wreszcie około czwartej rano, ludzie zaczęli się powoli rozchodzić i Harry podziękował swojemu towarzystwu za rozmowę, po czym poszedł odnaleźć Louisa, który dobre pół godziny temu zniknął w tłumie.   
Niby miał ułatwione zadanie, ponieważ liczba osób znacznie się przerzedziła, ale i tak czuł się, jakby szukał igły w stogu siana — nie, w jego głowie wcale nie pojawiły się głupie żarty o wzroście Louisa.   
Po dobrych dziesięciu minutach poszukiwania, zaczął się niepokoić. Louisa nie było, a do tego nikt go nie widział od tego samego momentu, gdy ostatni raz obserwował go Harry.   
Połączenia były przekierowywane na pocztę i Harry nawet nie zawahał się, gdy wybierał numer do Liama.   
— Coś jest nie tak — powiedział po krótkim przywitaniu. — Nie mogę znaleźć Louisa na jego własnej pierdolonej imprezie. Połączenia po dwóch sygnałach idą na pocztę.   
— Uspokój się — odpowiedział Liam, a w tle było słychać stukanie klawiatury. — Może wypił za dużo i rzyga w łazience albo wymknął się gdzieś na fajkę, bo nie dajesz mu żyć, kiedy widzisz jak pali.   
— Nieprawda — odparł Harry, wywracając oczami. Zwrócił Louisowi raz czy dwa uwagę na palenie papierosów, ale w żaden sposób nie narzucał mu, aby rzucił; mężczyzna był dorosły i sam mógł decydować o tym, czym truje swoje własne ciało. — Jesteś cały czas w pracy?   
— Tak — westchnął Liam, a zmęczenie było doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie. — Muszę dokończyć papierkową robotę, którą przekładałem przez cały tydzień. Wysłałem numer Louisa do naszego technika, jeśli ma włączony telefon, to może uda się go namierzyć.   
— Dzięki — mruknął Harry, cały czas rozglądając się wokół z nadzieją, że zaraz dojrzy Louisa. — Zagadałem się z Ronnie’em i….  
— Z Ronnie’em — parsknął Liam, przerywając mu. — Ty nonszalancki skurwielu.   
Harry zaśmiał się, czując jak ekscytacja znów wybucha w jego klatce piersiowej na myśl o tym, że spędził pół nocy ze swoim idolem. Jednak nie miał szansy odpowiedzieć, ponieważ Liam dodał:   
— Louis nadal jest w budynku. Gdzieś w południowej części, ale nie jestem w stanie podać ci nic dokładniej.   
Ulga spłynęła na Harry’ego tak nagle, że aż zachwiał się na nogach; nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo spięty jest.   
— Dzięki, stary — powiedział. — Idę go szukać. Nie siedź całej nocy w pracy.   
— Baw się dobrze — odparł Liam i się rozłączył.   
Harry szybko odnalazł najbliższego pracownika i poprosił o wskazanie południowej części budynku, po czym udał się w tamtym kierunku. Poza salą, gdzie odbywało się przyjęcie, korytarze były dość zaciemnione, a jedyne osoby, które tutaj przebywały to spieszące się kelnerki i kelnerzy.   
Nie trudno było się domyślić, że znajdował się w części dla pracowników; być może Louis przyszedł tutaj, aby coś dogadać albo dopilnować.   
Oprócz drzwi do kuchni, która tętniła życiem, drzwi do magazynku i łazienki dla pracowników, Harry znalazł jedynie drzwi do biura managera. Managera, którego widział jak kręci się po sali, pilnując, czy wszystko jest w należytym porządku, a w biurze którego paliło się światło.   
Mógł zapomnieć go wyłączyć, oczywiście, ale lata doświadczenia i dobry instynkt podpowiedziały Harry’emu, że wcale nie o to tutaj chodziło. Wziął głęboki oddech i przeklął samego siebie za nie zabranie broni — nie, żeby ta była mu potrzebna na cholernej imprezie, gdzie pił alkohol — po czym złapał za klamkę i z impetem pchnął drzwi, mając nadzieję, że pokój mimo wszystko jest pusty.   
Nie był.   
Siedząca w środku kobieta pisnęła ze strachu, upuszczając z ręki pomadkę, którą właśnie malowała usta.   
— Przepraszam — powiedział szybko Harry, kiedy ta zerwała się na równe nogi, najwyraźniej gotowa do wrzasku. — Szukam kogoś, kto znajduje się w tej części budynku i nie mogę go znaleźć. Możliwe, że jest w niebezpieczeństwie.   
— Och — mruknęła kobieta, obchodząc biurko i przyglądając mu się dokładnie, jakby próbowała sobie przypomnieć skąd go kojarzy. — Wątpię, aby ta osoba tutaj była. Myślę, że już by pan ją znalazł, nie ma tutaj zbyt wiele pomieszczeń.   
— Oczywiście — powiedział Harry. — Sprawdziłem już kuchnię, pokój dla pracowników i łazienkę.   
Kobieta cmoknęła ustami i podparła się pod biodro.   
— Jest pan z przyjęcia? — zapytała. — Być może zawołam managera, aby pomógł panu uporać się z tym problemem.   
— Widziała pani może Louisa Tomlinsona? — zapytał, ignorując propozycję kobiety.   
Jej spojrzenie zalśniło, jakby właśnie przypomniała sobie skąd go kojarzy.   
— To pan jest tym gliniarzem, który ma z nim romans, tak? — wypaliła, po czym zarumieniła się lekko. — Umm… Szedł z jedną z kelnerek w stronę tylnego wyjścia. Nie wiem, po co dokładnie.   
— Och — mruknął Harry, czując, jak po raz kolejny zalewa go ulga.   
— To było dobre pół godziny temu, także jestem pewna, że kręci się już gdzieś po sali — dodała.   
To natychmiast postawiło Harry’ego w stan alarmowy.   
— Czy są tu jeszcze jakieś pomieszczenia oprócz tych, które już sprawdziłem?   
— Stara graciarnia blisko tylnego wyjścia — odparła kobieta. — Nikt tam nie zagląda.   
— Chciałbym, aby mnie tam pani zaprowadziła — poprosił ją Harry.   
— Oczywiście — mruknęła, po czym podeszła bliżej niego i oboje ruszyli w dół dość zaciemnionego korytarza.   
— Trzymamy tam stare wózki do podawania posiłków i jakieś tace — powiedziała, kiedy zbliżali się do brązowych drzwi. — Jakoś nie mamy czasu, żeby zrobić porzą…   
Złapała za klamkę z taką pewnością, jakby wiedziała, że drzwi są otwarte, ale nawet nie drgnęły. Natychmiast posłała Harry’emu nerwowy uśmiech.   
— Ktoś musiał je zamknąć — oznajmiła, wyglądając na lekko zaskoczoną. — Wydaje mi się, ze nikogo tam nie ma, ale może jakaś para kelnerów postanowiła zrobić sobie wolne… Zaraz przyniosę klucz.   
Harry kiwnął głową, czując, jak nieprzyjemne uczucie coraz mocniej narasta w jego brzuchu. Kobieta wróciła niecałą minutę później, dzierżąc w dłoniach pęk kluczy i szybko wybierając odpowiedni z nich.   
Otworzyła zamek i nacisnęła na klamkę, pchając drzwi do przodu. W środku panowała ciemność, więc nie byli w stanie nic zobaczyć.   
— Jak mówiłam, nikogo tu nie ma… — zaczęła dziarsko, ale w tym samym momencie doszło do ich uszu zduszone „mmmph”. — Co…   
Sięgnęła do włącznika światła, nim Harry miał szansę zareagować, a gdy tylko zrobiło się jasno, rozległ się przytłumiony dźwięk wystrzału. Sekundę później kobieta upadła na podłogę z głuchym łoskotem i dodatkowym otworem w swojej głowie.   
Harry wskoczył do pokoju, instynktownie sięgając po broń, której nie miał i przeklął własną głupotę. Jednak nie potrafił logicznie myśleć, kiedy wszystko w nim krzyczało, że Louis jest w niebezpieczeństwie.   
I był.   
Siedział na krześle z taśmą na ustach i jedną ręką przywiązaną do stolika obok, jakby na związanie drugiej ręki brakowało czasu. Obok niego stała niska, drobna kobieta z rudymi włosami i w stroju kelnerki. Jednak rysy jej twarzy od razu zdradziły ją jako Danielle Campbell.   
Kobieta bez zawahania pociągnęła za spust, celując w klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, ale jedyny dźwięk, który rozszedł się po pokoju to ciche cyknięcie, oznaczające pusty magazynek.   
Harry podziękował wszystkim bogom, których znał za to, że właśnie nie zarobił kulki; czasami miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.   
Miał właśnie rzucać się na Danielle, kiedy ta z przekleństwem odrzuciła broń na podłogę i wyciągnęła nóż zza paska.   
— Nie ruszaj się — powiedziała i docisnęła broń do szyi Louisa.   
Harry zamarł w pół kroku i uniósł do góry ręce w poddańczym geście.   
Louis patrzył się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby chciał mu coś bezsłownie przekazać, ale domyślenie się, o co chodziło wcale nie było takie proste, jakby się mogło wydawać.   
— Danielle — powiedział spokojnie Harry i całe ciało kobiety automatycznie się spięło. — Rudy to naprawdę nie twój kolor.   
Danielle wykrzywiła usta.   
— Może i nie — przyznała. — Ale pomógł mi dostać się tutaj i rozprawić z tobą raz na zawsze. Najwyższy czas, abyś przestał wykorzystywać Louisa.   
— Wykorzystywać? — zapytał Harry, unosząc lekko brew do góry i ignorując dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie Louis, próbując zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.   
Harry zamierzał zrobić wszystko, aby uwaga Danielle skupiła się tylko i wyłącznie na nim; nie mógł ryzykować, że kobiecie nagle coś strzeli do głowy i przeciągnie tym nożem po gardle Louisa. I tak dociskała go już na tyle mocno, że pojawiła się malutka kropla krwi.   
— Właśnie krzywdzisz kogoś, kogo tak starasz się chronić — powiedział głośno.   
Danielle drgnęła, zdradzając swoją niestabilność i szybko zwolniła nacisk noża, ale nie zabrała go całkowicie.   
— Wybacz, mój kochany — powiedziała do Louisa, a jej głos przybrał dziwnie czułe nuty. — Od kiedy nas rozdzielono, musiałam tyle zrobić, aby cię chronić. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia zrozumiesz, czemu to zrobiłam. Ci wszyscy ludzie chcieli cię tylko wykorzystać… Rzucili się na twoje pieniądze… A ten tutaj chce tylko sławy i uwagi, którą przyniesie mu spotykanie się z tobą…   
Z każdym słowem, które wypowiadała, Harry nabierał pewności, że dziewczyna naprawdę jest szurnięta. Jej policzki nabrały niezdrowych rumieńców, usta lśniły od śliny, ponieważ oblizywała je dosłownie co chwilę, a oczy błyszczały jak w gorączce. Zdawała się też niedowierzać, że Louis jest tuż obok niej, jakby od lat marzyła tylko o tym, a kiedy wreszcie marzenie się spełniło, czuła się jak we śnie.   
Harry drgnął, kiedy wolna dłoń Louisa powędrowała nagle do jego twarzy i złapała za taśmę. Danielle syknęła, znów przyciskając mocniej nóż do jego gardła i Harry musiał powstrzymywać się wszystkimi siłami, aby nie rzucić się na nią; jednak nie mógł ryzykować, że coś stanie się Louisowi.   
Mężczyzna zaczął powoli odrywać taśmę, patrząc Danielle prosto w oczy i Harry musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna miał jaja. Kobieta obserwowała go niczym jastrząb, co rusz zerkając kątem oka na Harry’ego, czy na pewno się nie rusza.   
Kiedy cała taśma została zerwana, Louis wziął głęboki wdech przez usta i mlasnął.   
— Czy to naprawdę konieczne, Dani? — zapytał miękko. Harry przygryzł policzek od środka, zastanawiając się, czy ta gra przejdzie. — Tyle lat myślałem, że nie żyjesz, a teraz, kiedy znów się spotykamy, ty mnie zakneblowałaś i trzymasz nóż na moim gardle.   
Danielle przełknęła ślinę, a jej ręka zadrżała.   
— Muszę — powiedziała. — On się na mnie rzuci, gdy tylko się od ciebie odsunę. Zabiorę nóż, kiedy każesz mu pójść i zostaniemy sami.   
Harry nie przeoczył faktu, że w żaden sposób nie używała jego imienia. Zupełnie, jakby w swojej głowie pozbawiała go tożsamości.   
— Nie mogę mu rozkazywać — odpowiedział Louis, odchylając odrobinę głowę do tyłu, aby odsunąć się od ostrza. — To funkcjonariusz prawa. Od samego początku nie chce się ode mnie odczepić. Kiedy o tym wszystkim myślę, zaczynam sądzić, że może masz rację. Ci wszyscy ludzie tylko mi szkodzili…   
Louis gadał takie bzdury, że nawet debil zorientował by się, że absolutnie nic w tym nie ma sensu. Jedno nie tyczyło się drugiego, ale najwyraźniej to było dokładnie to, co potrzebowała usłyszeć Danielle; historyjka i kłamstwa, którymi sama się karmiła.   
— Widzisz to? — wysapała Danielle, a jej cała twarz się rozpromieniła. — Widzisz, co dla ciebie zrobiłam, Lou? To wszystko, co zrobiłam, było dlatego, że chciałam cię chronić. Tylko tyle… Musimy się tylko pozbyć _jego_ i będziemy mogli stąd odejść. Od początku wiedziałam, że nie jesteś gejem… To moi rodzice namówili cię do tego, abyś mi tak powiedział, tak? Wiedzieli, że to mnie złamie i tylko czekali na moment, aby wsadzić mnie do czubków. Ale ja…   
Z każdym słowem, które wypluwała z siebie z podekscytowaniem, wolna ręka Louisa powoli unosiła się do góry i Harry zrozumiał, co się stanie, dosłownie na sekundę, nim to się wydarzyło.   
Wyskoczył do przodu w tej samej chwili, w której Louis z impetem odepchnął od siebie rękę Danielle, która przyciskała ostrze do jego gardła. Harry wiedział, że lewą ręką Louis się nie obroni, dlatego w sekundę złapał Danielle i szarpnął jej ramie w swoją stronę. Następnie chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wykręcił pod takim kątem, że nóż wyleciał jej z palców. Kobieta wrzasnęła z wściekłością, próbując się wyrwać, ale sprowadziła na siebie tylko więcej bólu.   
Harry — z siłą odrobinę większą niż to konieczne — sprowadził ją na glebę i docisnął kolano do jej pleców, skutecznie ją unieruchamiając.   
Louis w tym czasie rozwiązywał sznurek, którym został przywiązany, a w dół jego szyi ciekła stróżka krwi. Rana nie wydawała się głęboka, ale krwawiła dość obficie.   
Mężczyzna szybko podał mu sznurek, którym wcześniej sam był związany i Harry bez ceregieli spętał nadgarstki Danielle za jej plecami. Kobieta cały czas wrzeszczała, rzucając obelgami na prawo i lewo, i przerywając swoje wywody szlochami.   
— Jezu Chryste — wymamrotał Louis, gapiąc się w szoku na rzucająca się Danielle.   
— Wyjmij telefon z mojej kieszeni i zadzwoń do Liama — rozkazał Harry, wskazując brodą na lewą, przednią kieszeń.   
Louis szybko wykonał zadanie.   
— Złapaliśmy Danielle — powiedział, a jego głos nawet nie zadrżał.   
Harry powstrzymał lekki uśmiech, ponieważ jego facet był ulepiony z twardszej gliny, niż myślał.   
Następne pięć minut Harry spędził na przywiązywaniu wierzgającej Danielle do krzesła, aby nie musieć jej trzymać do przybycia ludzi z jego wydziału. Uprzedził Louisa, aby nie zbliżał się do trupa kobiety z biura managera. Chryste, Harry nie miał nawet pojęcia, kim ona tak naprawdę była. Umarła po części z jego winy.   
Poczuł ukłucie winy, ale szybko je zdusił, ponieważ nie miał teraz czasu na rozmyślanie o tym w kategoriach innych, niż niewinna ofiara. Kiedy Danielle była zabezpieczona, wyciągnął Louisa na korytarz i ustawił go tyłem do trupa, nim zgarnął go w mocny uścisk, mając gdzieś, że ubabrze się we krwi, która wciąż spływała w dół szyi jego partnera; strumień był z każda chwilą coraz mniejszy, a krew powoli krzepła.   
— Ja pierdole — westchnął Louis i wzdrygnął się, kiedy Danielle wydała z siebie wyjątkowo paskudny wrzask; pruła się, jakby została opętana. — Co za bagno.   
— Tak cholernie się o ciebie bałem — wyszeptał Harry. — Kiedy tylko nie mogłem znaleźć cię na przyjęciu, od razu zacząłem cię szukać.   
— Dobrze, że umawiam się z gliną — zaśmiał się Louis, ale było w tym odrobinę histerii.   
— Wiem, że to nie pora na takie pytania, ale jak, do cholery, mogłeś jej nie rozpoznać? — zapytał Harry, ponieważ nurtowało go to od chwili, gdy znalazł Louisa w tej sytuacji. — Od razu widać, że to ona.   
— Doprowadziła mnie tutaj inna dziewczyna… Danielle nazwała ją Szpila. Wspominał o niej chyba Frank, prawda? Danielle czaiła się tutaj, tuż przy drzwiach. Jej koleżanka powiedziała mi, że Niall upił się i zawędrował na tyły, że nie wiedzą, jak sobie z nim poradzić. A że nie widziałem go na sali, to poszedłem za nią…   
— Wiesz dokąd się udała? — zapytała natychmiast Harry.   
— Powiedziała, że to ostatni raz, jak pomaga Danielle, po czym uciekła tylnymi drzwiami.   
Harry nie miał czasu zadać kolejnego pytania, ponieważ niedaleko nich rozległ się trzask drzwi i zaświeciły latarki. Liam i dwóch innych funkcjonariuszy pojawili się chwilę później, świecąc prosto na nich. Harry wywrócił oczami, ponieważ naprawdę nie było tu na tyle ciemno, aby trzeba było świecić latarkami.   
Liam spojrzał na nich, na trupa i westchnął, nim wyciągnął kajdanki z kieszeni i wkroczył do małego, zagraconego pokoiku.   
— Danielle Campbell jest pani aresztowana pod zarzutem popełnienia wielokrotnego morderstwa oraz za podwójną próbę zabicia funkcjonariusza prawa. Nie musi pani odpowiadać na pytania, ale może to zaszkodzić pani obronie, jeśli podczas późniejszego przesłuchania nie wspomni pani o czymś, na co później powoła się pani w sądzie…  
Kiedy Liam recytował regułkę, Louis podparł się o Harry’ego i wypuścił ciężko powietrze.   
— Cieszę się, że to już za nami — powiedział cicho.   
Harry pocałował go w głowę i wciągnął do płuc zapach jego szamponu oraz lakieru do włosów.   
— Ja też — odparł cicho, żałując jedynie, że w jego krwi znajdowały się promile alkoholu i nie wolno mu było wkroczyć do akcji aresztowania. — Ja też. 

Koniec.


End file.
